The Alpha Female
by SehunsBae37
Summary: A simple need to stop a fight between the two most important men in her life has triggered an incredible change within her. Bella finds herself not quite human anymore, but a part of something bigger than herself. It's calling to her as well as pulling her towards Jacob and she cannot ignore it, no matter how badly she wants to.
1. Prologue

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Prologue

Bella ignored both Jacob and Edward as they knocked and pleaded for her to open the bathroom door. But she couldn't, at least not yet. She was too busy leaning against it, her back pressed against the wooden door as she stared down at her shaking hands in horror.

Her fingers, or rather her nails, had grown into sharp claws. There was blood from Jacob painting the claws, and her hands had somehow been strong enough to crush Edward's shoulder, nearly tearing his arm off. All she had been trying to do was keep them from fighting again and had thrown herself between them. But somehow both of them getting hurt physically was the result and she had done it. But the question was how?

With shaking hands she reached up to grip the edge of the sink, pulling herself onto her knees and then to her feet. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror only to let out a horrified scream. Was she looking at herself for real? She looked like some sort of half-creature! Her ears had grown and were pointed, brown hair or fur sprouting around the tips as well as along the edges of her face; her chocolate brown eyes were huge and round and seemed brighter, almost hazel; she had elongated canines on both her upper and lower teeth and her cheekbones were more pronounced. What was going on?

"Bella! Bella, open the door! I don't want to have to break it and explain it to Charlie! Open up, please!" Jacob called out.

"Bella love, please open the door," Edward called out soothingly as if to calm Bella, but she couldn't be calmed, not over this.

Grabbing the doorknob and unlocking it, Bella swung it open and looked at the two boys standing outside of the bathroom. She noticed how their eyes widened significantly and how Edward had taken a step back, his nostrils flaring before he covered his nose with his hand. Jacob was just staring at her, taking in her new appearance almost in awe as well as confusion.

In a tearful voice Bella asked, "What happened to me? Why do I look like this? What's going on?" As her tears fell she walked up to Jacob and grabbed his shirt in her fists, her claws slightly ripping it as she looked into his eyes and pleaded, "Jake, help me."


	2. Chapter 1

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 1

 _Two Hours Earlier…_

Bella couldn't believe what was happening. Jacob, her best friend, was forcing a kiss upon her. She couldn't believe he would do this! He knew she was forever committed to Edward, so there was no way she would ever leave him for Jacob. And now she was unintentionally cheating on her boyfriend. This would not stand, not if she could help it.

Struggling Bella pushed Jacob away from her, glaring up at him as he looked down at her. Feeling her anger bubble up in her she swung her fist back and brought it forward with the intent of punching the tall youth in the face. However before her fist could connect with his jaw, Jacob threw his hand up and caught her wrist, holding it tightly but gently before saying, "I wouldn't do that, Bells. You're going to hurt yourself if you do that."

"No, I'm going to hurt you," Bella retorted.

"Bells, your punch is going to feel like a tickle when you hit me. However you're going to feel like you've punched a hard door. So if I were you, I'd restrain myself from hitting me in any way."

The brunette scowled at Jacob knowing he was right, but that didn't stop her wanting to hit him. Crossing her arms she ground out, "Take me home. I'm through with you right now."

* * *

Charlie looked up from cleaning his rifles as he heard his daughter's truck pull into the driveway. He smiled seeing Jacob and couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Jacob had a smile on his face while Bella was glaring out of the window. Shaking his head he stood up and walked towards the door saying to himself, "Those two."

Stepping outside he greeted, "Hi Jake. How are you?"

Jacob smiled at Charlie and said, "I'm good, Charlie. Sorry to deliver Bella all upset."

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Charlie asked Bella as she practically stomped over to him.

Bella huffed and answered, "Jacob kissed me. I tried to hit him but he stopped me."

Charlie's chocolate brown eyes widened as he looked at Jacob and asked, "You kissed her?" When the boy nodded in answer Charlie grinned and said, "Good job!"

Bella stared at her father in disbelief, her mouth dropping open as he even went and congratulated Jacob. Did Charlie really forget that she was dating Edward and that he was who she wanted to be with forever? Why couldn't he just accept that Edward was her choice and not Jacob? Groaning in frustration she turned around and stomped inside her home, ignoring her father and best friend laughing at her display of childishness. She walked into the kitchen and began slamming around pots and pans, deciding to cook something to ease her frustrated and slightly frazzled nerves.

However as she cooked, Bella couldn't help but think back to when Jacob kissed her. Sure he had forced it upon her, but his lips had felt so soft and warm against her own, unlike Edward's whose were cold and hard. Also, it seemed as if his lips melded easily against her own, almost as if they belonged there; Edward's however did not. And if she thought about it, where kissing Edward made her heart freeze in her chest, her unwanted kiss with Jacob had caused her heart to beat faster than it ever had before. Feeling a blush rising on her face Bella shook her head of the thoughts and went back to cooking. Was she really thinking about kissing Jacob? Her heart belonged to Edward, so she in no way should even be thinking of her best friend in that manner.

Soon the food Bella prepared for lunch was ready and she, Jacob and Charlie all sat and ate it. The three of them talked and laughed together, and Bella found herself completely over what had transpired between her and Jacob. However the lively moment had passed and before long Charlie was packing his rifles in his police cruiser and heading out to do some hunting, leaving Bella and Jacob alone. Both of the teenagers waved after Charlie as he left before standing there in silence. Bella turned to say something to Jacob when Edward's silver Volvo suddenly pulled into the driveway.

Finding herself actually surprised by his sudden appearance Bella blinked a few times as Edward got out of his car. However the look of murder in the vampire's eyes scared Bella, more so that it was directed towards Jacob. Jacob too was looking at Edward in contempt and hatred. Before she could stop him Jacob stepped off of the porch and stalked down towards Edward who was stomping towards him.

"How dare you?" Edward hissed as he stood before Jacob, looking up at him while silently cursing the height difference. "How dare you kiss Bella?"

"Do you just have fun looking in my head, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked. "Maybe if you understood the meaning of privacy you wouldn't see things you don't want to see or hear."

Edward glared harder at him and replied, "She'll never want you, filthy dog. You can't protect her and will never be good enough for Bella."

"Says the frozen prick who allowed a rogue leech to chase her, nearly kill her, and then left her for dead in the middle of the woods where she got lost. She'll never be safe with you and you know it. You'll only be the death of her the longer you keep your hold over her."

Bella couldn't bear to hear them fight about her anymore. She was about to say something to intervene when Edward suddenly pushed Jacob, and from what she could see a bit too hard considering the amount of feet he flew back before rolling and getting back on his feet. Gasping Bella ran down the stairs and between them as they began to advance on each other. Getting between them she pleaded, "Please don't do this. Especially out here where everyone can see."

Edward suddenly grabbed her by her arm and pushed her out of the way saying, "Stay out of this, Bella. I'm sick of this mutt's presence."

Jacob glared at him and said, "Likewise. I'm going to tear you apart until there's nothing left."

"Stop!" Bella cried. Seeing that they weren't listening and were really about to exchange blows, Bella suddenly felt very angry. Why couldn't they just not taunt each other when they were around each other? And why did she have to always be the root of their problems? Suddenly feeling very warm Bella began to take deep breaths. But as she looked over and saw Jacob shove Edward and Edward do the same thing, the brunette felt angrier than ever. Feeling something come over her that hadn't before, Bella let out a rather animalistic growl and moved, suddenly between the two boys in a blink of an eye. Before either of them could decipher that she was there, the brunette grabbed Edward's shoulder in a vice grip and pressed down on it, feeling the hard marble crack and practically crumble beneath her hand; her other hand grabbed Jacob by his neck and she dug her nails into his flesh, drawing blood and causing him to let out a hiss of pain, Edward letting out his own cry of pain. Feeling a tingling in her hands and around of her face, Bella let out a snarl before suddenly kicking Edward in his chest and watching him fly back ten feet before turning to Jacob and shoving him back roughly, her nails digging into his flesh and drawing more blood as she too flew back ten feet.

Bella breathed heavily as she looked at both of them, but then blinked as she realized what she had just done. Gasping in horror she threw her hands over her mouth, only to smell the scent of iron on her fingertips. Looking down she saw elongated nails, now claws connected to her fingers and covered in blood from Jacob. She looked at him to see blood on his shirt as he looked at her in surprise and confusion. Turning to look at Edward she saw him holding his right arms and shoulder together, allowing the partially crushed skin to stitch itself back together. Her boyfriend was also looking at her in disbelief. Not fully understanding what she had done but knowing she had hurt them both, she turned and fled into the house and upstairs to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her just in time before either Jacob or Edward had caught her.


	3. Chapter 2

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 2

Edward was appalled at seeing the state of Bella's appearance. What had happened to his beloved? Why did she look like a feral human-animal hybrid? And her sweet, delectable scent, it was gone; she now smelled like one of those wretched wolves from La Push. Taking his hand down from his nose he said, "Bella, my love, what happened to you?"

Bella looked at Edward for a moment before turning back to Jacob. In a frightened, pleading voice she said, "Jake, please help me."

Jacob looked at Bella's face, taking in how she seemed to almost have a wolfish quality about her face, if her overly large eyes and her extended canines were anything to go by. She also seemed to have become insanely strong, so much so that she had crushed her leech's shoulder, something only other leeches and essentially he and the Pack could do. Bella was obviously as surprised as he was, but she was scared and was pleading for his help, seeming to understand Edward could not. With a nod he said, "Okay, let's go. Maybe dad or Old Quil will know what's going on."

"Bella," Edward called as she and Jacob walked past him and down the stairs.

The brunette ignored the vampire and held tightly to the warm hand that had taken a hold of hers. At the moment she felt safest with Jacob and that he was the one that could help her with whatever it was that was happening to her.

* * *

Billy stared in shock at his best friend's daughter who was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with her elongated nails nervously while intentionally ignoring his gaze. It wasn't until Jacob lightly hit him in his shoulder did he stop looking at the brunette. Turning to face his son who was frowning at him he asked, "When did this happen?"

"Today," Jacob answered.

" _When_ today?"

"When she was trying to stop Cullen and I from fighting. She got between us and literally hurt us both, then kicked us away from each other. I actually flew back about ten feet."

The chief was surprised to hear this and turned his attention back to Bella who was rubbing the sides of her face feeling the hair or fur there, then moving her fingers to touch her more pronounced cheekbones. She stuck her tongue out to run across her canines, a frown coming over features. Billy hummed in thought for a moment before opening his mouth saying, "I think I might know, but I'd rather have Old Quil look at her first before confirming it."

Before Jacob could ask his father what he meant, the front door opened and Sam, Paul, and Quil all walked in. Their eyes landed on Bella and widened, completely stunned. Bella looked back them for a moment before asking, "Could you all stop staring, please? I got enough of that from Billy when I first got here."

Quil blinked before exclaiming, "Bella, you look so cool!"

Bella flushed and looked down while mumbling 'thanks'. Jacob smiled a little before looking back at Sam and Paul. Sam looked confused before moving over to Billy to silently talk with him. Paul however still stood staring at Bella before asking, "What the fuck happened to you?" He smirked and then said, "I know you're not really attractive or anything but to go as far as to change your appearance to look like an animal is a bit too much. I wonder what your leech thought of this."

A very animalistic growl escaped Bella's throat, silencing the entire house. Chocolate brown eyes met Paul's darker brown ones and glared at him, the large eyes looking rather dangerous. Bella kept her eyes trained on him as she said, "Paul, do so kindly as to shut up for once in your life. I'm already dealing with this trying to know what's happened to me and I don't need you or your mouth saying anymore unnecessary shit just to get a rise out of me. Now be a good boy and sit."

Paul's demeanor soon changed to a rather irritated one, his own eyes glaring at the brunette. He did not like being talked to like that, let alone be told what to do. And for Jacob's leech lover to tell him to 'sit' like a dog was just demeaning to him. Who did this self-righteous bitch think she was? With a growl of his own he stalked towards Bella, ignoring Sam and Billy as they told him to leave Bella alone. He reached out and grabbed Bella by her arm roughly, only to suddenly find himself down on the ground on his stomach, his arm pulled back behind him. It happened so fast that the only thing he was really aware of was a snarl, the loud crack that sounded and his arm filling with pain. Letting out a cry of pain, he scrambled away from Bella and held his arm, looking up at her as if she was crazy. Bella's bright eyes were staring at him as if he was some sort of prey and she was practically crouched as if to strike.

"What the hell are you?!" Paul shouted as Sam helped him to stand and took him out of the house.

Billy sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before turning to Quil and telling him, "Go and let your grandfather know we will be there shortly."

Quil nodded before looking at Bella again, then running out of the door. As soon as he was gone Bella let out a breath of air before sinking back down into the chair she was in, closing her eyes. Movement caught her attention and she opened her eyes to see Jacob crouching down in front of her, looking at her intently before a smile appeared on his face.

"That was awesome," he told her. "I don't think Paul will mess with you again if he knows what's good for him."

Smiling in return Bella replied, "Let's hope so. I honestly didn't even know I had moved and broken his arm until I heard him scream."

Jacob grinned and said, "Yeah, you completely caught him off guard. I didn't bother to tell him to not touch you. Considering what you did to me and Cullen earlier, you're perfectly capable of defending yourself."

Bella frowned as she thought back to what she had done to both her boyfriend and best friend earlier. Her eyes fell on the blood that had stained his t-shirt from where she dug her claws into him and she said softly, "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gently taking her hand Jacob squeezed it and said, "It's alright, Bells. And whatever is going on with you, we'll figure it out; don't worry about it. Besides, it doesn't change who you are to me."

"Edward looked like he didn't like the smell of me anymore."

"Whatever, I think you smell great."

Jacob laughed as Bella blushed and playfully punched him in his jaw. Billy looked at them with a small smile before announcing, "It's time for us to go to Old Quil's, Jake."

* * *

Old Quil was already seated in his chair in his home when Quil alerted him that Billy Black, his son, and Charlie Swan's daughter had arrived. He wondered what it could be that the girl had to be there. As far as he knew, she was involved with the Cullens and dating the oldest of the children supposedly. He also knew that young Jacob was fighting for her affections and putting her before himself and the Pack, that fact alone seeming to form a rift in the Pack. He honestly couldn't wait to meet this girl for the first time.

After a few minutes, Quil was opening the door and allowing Billy inside, him being pushed in by Jacob. And following them somewhat awkwardly was Bella Swan, or at least what was supposed to be her. Old Quil's eyes widened as they took the in the brunette's animalistic appearance mixed in with her humanly features. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, it was too good to be true. Billy had taken in Old Quil's surprised expression and he nodded to himself, seeing as how his earlier conclusion to what happened to Bella was correct.

"Grandpa?" Quil called, looking in a bit of concern at how his grandfather was looking at Bella.

"It's…it's amazing!" Old Quil exclaimed, causing Bella and Jacob to look at each other in confusion. Turning back to the old man both of their mouths dropped open in surprise when he announced, "The Alpha female has finally returned!"


	4. Chapter 3

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 3

"The…the what?" Bella asked.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked.

Old Quil stood up and moved, rather quickly, to Bella and grasped her face in his hands, his eyes looking over her face intently while also in awe. Grinning he said, "I said 'the Alpha female has finally returned'. I didn't think she'd ever show up again for hundreds of years, but she has!"

Bella, feeling more uncomfortable than ever, stepped out of Old Quil's grasp and moved to stand closer to Jacob, her hand automatically reaching out and taking his, holding it tightly. Jacob squeezed her hand in return as a form of comfort. Frowning he asked, "What do you mean you thought she'd never show up? Who and what are you talking about? Is this something that only the Elders know about?"

Billy looked at his son and nodded answered, "Yes, this is a bit of information that the Council decided to omit when telling the stories of the old Quileute tribe and Pack, more specifically in terms of Ephraim Black's Pack. The reason it was omitted was due to the fact that there have been no signs of the Alpha Female's return."

"Until now," Old Quil finished.

Bella looked up at Jacob before looking back at the two men. Swallowing harshly and her heart pounding in her chest she said, "I don't understand. What does this omitted information have to do with me?"

"Bella, I'm sure you've already figured it out by now. You are exceptionally smart after all, you know, when you don't make decisions that put everyone at risk or in danger," Billy said giving her a knowing look that made Bella flush in embarrassment and look away. Ignoring the warning glare from his son he continued, "Back in the 1930s, Ephraim as you know was Alpha of the Pack. It wasn't long after his Pack was formed when he first came across a young woman by the name of Anais. Anais was said to be rather plain with very little self-esteem, but to Ephraim she was perfect. Though she was also fifteen years his junior, he adored everything about her and wanted to be with her. However there was only one problem."

"She was a paleface," Old Quil said. "I remember her clearly. She had brown hair she always hid behind and dark blue eyes, a small button nose and rarely smiled. The only time she ever seemed to was when she was with Ephraim. However it was impossible for them to be together seeing as she was an unwanted paleface to the tribe, and he was an older, "uncouth" native to her family. They were in love, but could not be together. I did not object to them being together, neither did Levi Uley, but the Council at the time did."

Billy nodded before continuing, "Anais knew that Ephraim was a wolf Shifter, the only person outside of the tribe to know, like you Bella. She also believed in many spirits and ancient legends, another one of the reasons her family did not want her to associate with us. She wanted so badly to be with Ephraim and he her that they both decided to take matters into their own hands and do something where the rest of the Council would have to acknowledge her and allow them to be together. Using ancient, and somewhat forbidden magic, the tried to connect their souls together so they wouldn't ever have to be separated. It somewhat worked, but with some rather strange and shocking results. Rather than connecting their souls, Ephraim's spirit wolf latched onto Anais' soul and caused great change in her physical appearance."

"She looked like how Bella does now," Quil interjected as he listened intently in interest.

Old Quil nodded and said, "I was shocked to say the least and Ephraim was quick to make her a part of the Pack. She was our first female Pack member, you could say. And because Anais' new appearance and was with Ephraim she was dubbed the Alpha Female. A well deserved title, as she had amazing strength and speed, as well as a confidence she had never had before, so much so that when Ephraim could not lead us, she would and Levi and I would listen. She was great and we were happy to have her for the amount of time we did."

Bella looked at Quil's grandfather and took notice of the look of melancholy that entered his eyes. In a soft voice she asked, "What happened to her?"

A grave look came over the old man's face before he answered, "The Council eventually found out about what they had done and decided to punish them. One night when they were certain Anais was with Ephraim on our lands, they ambushed them and beat Ephraim, forcing Anais to watch. She didn't have her wolf-like appearance at the time and thus the Council believed her helpless. She became so enraged at seeing the abuse Ephraim's Council members were bringing upon him, that she took on her Alpha female form and attacked the Council members. However one of the Council members had thought it wise to bring a small handgun and he used it on Anais. He shot her in her chest, piercing her heart. They left her body where it was and left Ephraim to grieve her."

Billy cleared his throat a little and said, "Anais did appear again, only in spirit. It wasn't long after the treaty had been made with the Cullens when she appeared to not only Ephraim, but Levi and Old Quil. She told them that she would return one day when she was really needed, whether the future Council and Pack liked it or not."

"We waited for the Alpha Female's return for years. Even as we all found love, for Ephraim a new love, and grew older and had children we waited patiently for her return. As the years passed it became apparent that she wasn't going to return any time soon and with little to no vampire activity, there was no reason for her to. But seeing as there is more than enough of that happening now, she's returned and finally let herself be known," Old Quil said.

"But why me?" Bella asked.

"I believe Anais knew you would be the one strong enough to carry the, more or less, burden being the Alpha Female would take. I also believe that the reason you've finally come into it is due to the fact you felt angered and in response to that you transformed into how you look now. And also, you probably did as the Pack did and transformed in response to the presence of a vampire. And I'm to assume the vampire that was there at the time was Carlisle's eldest, yes?"

Bella nodded slowly as she thought back to when she had stopped Edward and Jacob from fighting. She had indeed felt angered and had felt hot, _really_ hot. It wasn't as bad as how Jacob had described his first time Shifting to her, but she had been rather warm. And she had to admit she felt all tingly at the time; that had to have been when the change in her appearance happened. But the one question that was circulating in her mind was how she could possibly be the Alpha Female if she was with Edward. Sam was the Alpha of the Pack, so it was impossible for her to be his…rightful other half.

Deciding to question it she asked, "But how can this be? How could I have taken on this look when Sam is the current Alpha of the Pack? I am dating Edward, after all so this can't possibly be right."

Billy looked at his son, holding his gaze as he spoke to Bella saying, "It is because your soul has officially reached out to the rightful Alpha and has latched on to his."

Quil grinned and exclaimed, "So that means that Jake and Bella are forever connected!"

"Yes, therefore it makes sense she has finally come into being the Alpha Female, for her soul has accepted the rightful Alpha's and therefore have bonded," Old Quil said. "In fact, I would even say that she responded due to Jacob being in danger."

Bella began to hyperventilate and let go of Jacob's hand, stepping away from him. She…she had…no, it wasn't possible! She was with Edward! She was in love with Edward! This couldn't happen to her! Jacob had to have done something. Glaring at him she ground out, "What did you do? This is your doing, isn't it?"

Jacob was taken aback at the sudden accusation before he returned her glare and said, "I don't know why you're blaming me for this. I didn't do anything to you for this to happen."

"You kissed me! That had to have been it! This is your fault! And now I can't be with Edward anymore!"

"Oh sure, care only for your leech. I saw the way he looked at you when you first came out of the bathroom. He looked at you like you were something repulsive and even covered his nose because you apparently smelled bad to him. And let's not forget that you're like this because of him."

"I don't care! I love Edward and nothing is going to change that, not even this!" Looking at Old Quil she demanded, "Change me back! Do it right now!"

Shaking his head Old Quil said, "I can't, as it is something you will have to figure out on your own. But as long as you stay angry and upset the way you are now, you won't return to your normal self."

Bella stared in disbelief at him before looking at the other three males in the room. Not knowing what else to do she turned and ran out of the house, ignoring Jacob's call of her name. She ran as fast and far as she could that before she knew it, she was standing on the cliff that she had jumped off of. Taking in quick breaths she looked down at her claws before reaching up to feel her face, the fur sprouting from the edges, her pronounced cheekbones, and her elongated canines. She…she was a monster now. Edward wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her and would leave her again, she just knew it.

Feeling hopeless she dropped to her knees and began to sob, her warm tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks. She clawed the ground before beating it in her despair. Why did everything awful always have to happen to her? She was so caught up into her crying that the sound of a twig snapping caught her by surprise and thus she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. With her newfound animal instinct, she growled before turning and pouncing on the person that was behind her, knocking them to the ground flat on their back. She snarled before abruptly stopping as she realized who it was.

Blinking in surprise Bella said, "Leah?"

Leah Clearwater looked up at Bella in surprise for a moment before scowling and started, "Bitch, if you don't get up off me..."

Bella scrambled off of the she wolf before seating herself on legs, watching as Leah sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Seeing her do that she said, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. But forget about me at the moment. I'm more interested in talking about you," Leah said looking into Bella's bright eyes. "Sam told me you looked different and that you might need a female to talk to. He didn't go into details and I see why."

Flushing a bit Bella said, "I don't know what to do about…my situation. And I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of the information I've been given. It's a bit too much for me to deal with right now."

Leah looked at the brunette before saying, "Well let's start with making you look like your normal self first."

"How?"

"First of all, calm the hell down. Like, all the way down. Once you do that, just think of peaceful thoughts while also willing yourself to turn back to normal. If that doesn't work, just envision what you really look like and concentrate on that, all the while keeping peaceful, happy thoughts."

Bella closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. She could feel her heartbeat slow down to normal and soon found herself to be calm. She then began do as the she wolf said and willed herself to look like her regular self again, thinking happy thoughts. However what she thought were happy thoughts filled with Edward and the Cullens made her feel anxious again. She didn't understand, for she thought all of her happy memories were with them. Feeling her anxiety rise again she said, "L-Leah."

"Breathe, you can do this," Leah's voice told her soothingly.

Calming herself once more, Bella blew out a slow breath of air before doing as instructed once again. This time she thought back to when she would hang out with Jacob in his garage, Embry and Quil being there as well and how they'd all goof off. She thought of Charlie and Billy arguing over silly things and how they were always so certain the Mariners would win whenever the game was on and the team was playing. She thought of the time she had hugged Charlie and he responded with little to no hesitation, causing her to feel warm inside. And finally she thought of Jacob and how he had kissed her, how the kiss had made her feel despite how angry she had been.

Opening her eyes she looked at Leah to see the older girl smiling at her. Reaching up she felt her face and found it felt like it normally was. Looking down at her hands she found her nails were no longer claws. Realizing she had returned to normal she said in awe, "I did it. Thank you, Leah."

Leah nodded her head and replied, "Don't mention it. Now how about we head into town and talk more about your situation."

Bella nodded and let Leah help her up before the two girls walked back down the cliff to head back to get Bella's truck that was still at the Black house.


	5. Chapter 4

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 4

Leah and Bella sat across from each other at the diner Charlie used to always frequent, both of them waiting to be served. Before long a waitress stopped and took their drink orders before leaving, leaving them to search the menu for what they wanted to eat. While doing that Leah said, "You can start telling me about this whole situation whenever you feel like it."

Bella nodded slowly just as the waitress brought their drinks back. After giving her their orders they sat in silence once more, sipping on their drinks. A minute later Bella said, "I've been drawn into more supernatural stuff."

"You were drawn in, or you opted to step in?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella flushed at her companion's subtle implication. Clearing her throat she said, "I didn't step into this one."

Leah nodded and said, "Explain. I must admit I'm intrigued to hear this."

The brunette stirred her straw in her drink for a moment before starting from the top of that day. She told the female Shifter about how she and Jacob had been hanging out before he suddenly and quite forcefully kissed her and how she had been upset with him; she told him of Edward's sudden appearance at her house and how he immediately started a fight with Jacob; she told of how Edward pushed Jacob, prompting him to retaliate. And then finally, she told her of how she tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen, and then the next thing she knew she was between them forcing them away from each other, how she ran into her house and took in her new appearance in horror before letting Jacob take her to the Reservation to find answers. She told Leah of Old Quil's declaration of how she was the Alpha Female, followed by their story of the original Alpha Female and her promise. After telling Leah of her reaction after the story and immediate blaming of her predicament on Jacob before running out, she sat in silence letting Leah take in all of the information she gave her. During that time their food arrived and they began eating. It wasn't until five minutes later that Leah spoke.

"So basically you are the rightful Alpha's mate and have finally tapped into that part of you that responds to him, that only happening because your leech attacked him first and they started fighting," Leah said. With a shake of her head and a chuckle she said, "I'd love to see how this plays out for you concerning the Cullens."

"Leah, I'm trying to deal with this now so I won't have to when I'm with Edward. I honestly don't need you making me feel worse about it."

"Sorry, but you have to know this isn't going to work out, no matter how much you want it to. Old Quil basically said that you went through your uh…partial phasing _because_ of you vampire boyfriend. I don't see how this relationship is going to work out."

Bella took a bite of her salad before saying, "I'm sure Edward and I can work it out. We've worked through tougher things before."

Leah took a sip of her drink before retorting, "You weren't some sort of supernatural being before. But if you ask me, there is a bright side to this."

Frowning in confusion the brunette asked, "What would that be?"

"You won't be a pushover weakling anymore, letting those leeches control you like you usually do."

* * *

Later that evening Bella lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been lying there for a while, thinking back to everything Leah had said to her. She wasn't sure she could agree with it, agree with the fact that she and Edward couldn't make their relationship work just because she was now the Quileute Pack's Alpha Female. And the only reason she was that was because her soul supposedly called out to the rightful Alpha's, that person just so happening to be her best friend Jacob Black.

Sighing she turned over on her side while silently wondering why it seemed fate was trying to fuck with her once again. She already had enough to deal with as it was, now this? Why couldn't she just be a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl problems? Then again, she supposed it was her fault for even getting involved with the Cullens and all things supernatural. Edward had warned her to stay away and leave him and his family alone, but she had been stubborn and ignored him, determined to figure out just what he was. He didn't deny it when she discovered the truth and let him know it, but in the end everything worked out. They fell in love and were together and that was all that mattered. And one day, she was going to become a vampire, despite Edward's protests. But now…now she wasn't so sure that was going to happen. Why did this have to happen to her?

Movement caught her eye and when she looked up Edward was standing next to her window, his amber eyes staring at her intently.

"Edward," Bella breathed as she sat up looking back at him.

"Bella," Edward said before hurrying over to her, sitting on her bed and wrapping his cold arms around her. He held her close and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. If felt so nice to hold her again and see her back to normal. "I'm so glad you don't look so…feral anymore."

Bella, who had originally been hugging Edward back, was now frowning. His touch on her skin was actually beginning to burn rather than chill her. And the more he held her, the more her skin burned. Pushing against him she said, "Edward, I missed you too, but I need you to let me go."

The copper haired vampire ignored Bella, holding her closer to him without crushing her. Bella struggled some more trying to push him off of her and she said almost desperately, "Edward, let go! You're hurting me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, love. I'm holding you as I always do, in the way that you love," Edward said looking down at her, wondering why she was so insistent in getting him to let her go. Deciding to calm her down somehow, he bent down and pressed his lips against Bella's in a loving kiss.

The brunette couldn't stand it anymore. The more the vampire touched her the more her skin burned. It felt as if her flesh was being burnt off. With a snarl she pressed her hands against Edward's chest and pushed him off of her growling, "I said 'let go'!"

So much strength was given behind that push that Edward not only was pushed back, but flew off of the bed and into the wall, cracking it and knocking the pictures on it off and onto the ground. Surprised he blinked and looked at his love, only to blanch at seeing her in this state once again. Bella was, somehow, back in her animalistic form from earlier. Not only that but she was snarling at him, her eyes blazing with teeth bared, canines exposed.

"Bella," Edward said cautiously as he stepped away from the wall. Looking at her in disbelief he asked, "What is happening to you, my love? What's wrong with you? What has Jacob Black done to you?"

Bella growled before replying, "I don't know, but I do know this. I want you to leave. Leave here now and don't come back for the rest of the night."

Edward was surprised and at a loss of what to do. However seeing his girlfriend's serious expression he moved towards the window and climbed out, but not before sticking his head back in and saying, "I've let Carlisle know about your ailment and we're going to figure it out in order to cure you. Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine." And with that he was gone.

The brunette immediately relaxed the moment Edward was gone and she flopped back on her bed, holding her hands up to look at her clawed fingers. Again, why did it have to happen to her? And now she's pushed her own boyfriend away. But why did his touch burn so bad? She liked his cold touch, but now she's suddenly allergic to it or something.

Too tired to think about it anymore she got up and locked her bedroom door before disrobing and putting her sleepwear on. Once that was over she looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her wolfish appearance. She didn't know if she was ever going to get used to her new look, but she knew one thing: she needed to keep herself from, as Leah called it, partially phasing, especially whenever Edward or any other Cullen was around, and especially if they met up in public.

Letting out a yawn she pulled back her sheets and climbed in, settling down to bed with her head lying comfortably on the pillow. Reaching over she turned the light of her lamp out before closing her eyes, intent on going to sleep in the hopes things would get better in the morning for her.


	6. Chapter 5

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 5

When Bella woke up the next morning, her features had returned to normal. Getting up from bed she walked from her room to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the towel closet and getting into the shower. As she washed herself she couldn't help but hiss at the parts of her body where Edward had touched and burned her the night before when she washed over them. Getting out of the shower she towel dried her hair before wrapping herself with the towel. Looking into the mirror she was surprised to see her skin sporting pinkish burns, exactly where Edward had touched her.

"So his touch really does burn me now," Bella softly said, lightly trailing her fingertips along the burns, wincing as she grazed a particularly sore spot. Sighing she said, "There's got to be a way to fix this. I can't avoid Edward forever."

Shaking her head she set to brushing her teeth, then moving to her bedroom to find clothes when she was done.

* * *

Stepping out of her house she was surprised to see Embry standing next to her truck dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, grey shoes on his feet. Locking the door she walked over to him and said, "Hi Embry."

"Hey Bella," he said in return.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Jacob asked me to escort you to school."

Bella sighed before saying, "I don't need escorting to school, but thanks anyway."

Embry scratched the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "I know, trust me. But he just wants me to make sure you don't run into any of your vamps and you end up going all Alpha Female in public."

"I'm not the Alpha Female, and I don't want to be."

"Dude, do you think we chose to be spirit wolf Shifters? None of us wished this for ourselves, but we've accepted it. You should just accept your situation for what it is as well."

Bella walked over to the driver's side of her truck and got in, Embry getting in on the passenger side. After cranking up the old red truck and backing out of the driveway, she drove off to school. As she did she said, "Embry, I can't. If I just accept this and decide to live with this, then I can't be with Edward."

Embry looked at her strangely and said, "You know, I've been wondering this for a while now. But exactly what is so special about him that you are willing to end your life for him? No offense, but I don't see any perk to being one of them, knowing you're damned to walk the earth forever, forever bloodthirsty and just existing until the end of time."

"Well, when I become a vampire, I won't be so plain and clumsy Bella anymore; I'll be beautiful and graceful. I'll be able to be with Edward forever and have the family that I've always wanted. I know it may all just sound vain and crazy, but I know what I want and I'm going to have it."

It was quiet in the truck as Bella drove through the two towards Forks High School. She could feel Embry looking at her and she refused to acknowledge him. It wasn't until she stopped at a stoplight did he speak saying, "If I knew Jake wouldn't kill me for it, I'd smack you in your face right now."

"Embry!"

"Do you hear yourself, Bella? You act like everything you want you don't already have. You are not plain; in fact, you're really pretty actually. And as for being clumsy, Quil is a klutz twenty-four seven. And the family you always wanted thing? You have plenty of family around you if you just open your eyes and see it. You have Charlie, you have Billy, you have Jake, you have me and Quil, and from what I've heard from Sam, Leah. And I'm sure you have your mom, though I've never seen her. You have all sorts of family around you."

"But it's not like the Cullens."

"Not every family is going to be perfect like theirs. The Pack? We're very dysfunctional."

"Because of me."

"Not just you, we all are dealing with things in our own personal lives and everyone in the Pack knows about it. There's Jake's devotion to you, but that's not surprising. There's the whole Sam/Emily/Leah Imprint thing. Paul's short temper due to his home life; don't mention I said that. And as for me, the talk about who my father is because no one knows and my mother refuses to tell me. We're not perfect and we all have baggage, but we're a family and though we're still dealing with it, we acknowledge it and the fact that we're a family and can depend on each other, no matter how dysfunctional we can be. Bella, life and family isn't perfect like the Cullens portray themselves to be. They are unnaturally perfect and everyone in town and around the area knows it. And it's not just because they never seem to have any problems and portray themselves as the perfect family. And you wanting to be a part of that just tells me that for someone that wants to change themselves to be like them, you're just going to walk into another chapter of dysfunction in your life, but you'll forever be stuck with it."

Bella gripped the steering wheel in anger and finally yelled, "What do you want me to do, Embry?! I just want to have a normal life and a normal family! I want some normalcy and consistency in my life for once! Is that too much to ask?!"

Embry was surprised by the brunette's sudden outburst, but he knew he had gotten through to her somewhat, so it wasn't all bad. As Bella pulled into the parking lot of the school, Embry noticed Edward looking their way, a frown on his face at seeing him in the truck with Bella. Turning to look at the brunette next to him he said, "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella; I really didn't. But just know that life is forever changing and no matter how you want it to go or how set in stone you think it is because you choose it to be, life will flip the script on you and throw you for a loop. And in your case, it's telling you that whatever you've envisioned for yourself and set in stone in your mind, it's no longer going to be that. You can't always get and have what you want. And you being a vampire in the future is something you want, but you'll never have now. I don't mean to sound like an ass or anything, but just accept that your path in life has changed once again, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

With a small smile Embry climbed out of the truck, walking away from her truck and down the street away from the school. Bella watched him go as tears filled her eyes before laying her head against the steering wheel, letting out a somewhat frustrated breath of air. She liked Embry, she really did, but she wished he hadn't come to talk to her. She really didn't need to hear that her wish to not be the Alpha Female was never to come to pass and that she should just accept things as they were. Even Leah had suggested she just accept her new situation, but she didn't want to. Yet she felt as if she was being wore down and would eventually just have to accept that she was the Alpha Female and that she couldn't be around Edward and the Cullens any longer, not without partially phasing.

A knock on her window startled her and she looked up wide-eyed to see Edward looking in at her. His amber eyes were looking at her concerned and he beckoned her to step outside of her truck so they could talk. Bella's hand went to unbuckle her seatbelt, but she instead paused. Something in her told her not to, no matter what her brain told her. Instead her hand cranked the red truck once again and she put the truck in reverse, her sudden action surprising Edward. She backed all the way into the road and headed back into Forks to head towards La Push.

She decided she wasn't going to go to school today. She needed more answers about her dilemma, and either Billy or Old Quil was going to give them to her. It didn't matter who, but someone was going to help her through this.


	7. Chapter 6

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 6

Billy sat on his porch carving a piece of wood into the shape of a human woman, his intention to make its likeness of his deceased wife. Just as he was about to start on the intricate details of the curves of the body, the rumbling sound of a truck caught his attention. Looking up he was surprised and confused to see Bella pulling up to his house, parking her truck and getting out.

"Hello Bella," Billy greeted as the brunette walked up to him. "What can I do for you?"

Bella stopped in front of Billy and looked him square in his dark brown eyes before saying, "Tell me more about Anais. Tell me more about the Alpha Female roll and title. I need to know more about what is happening to me. I can't accept this until I know what I'm going to be going through. You kept secrets from Jacob and are still doing so, but you're not going to do it with me. I stopped at home to get a change of clothes. I'll stay here as long as I need to until you tell me. Either way, I'm not leaving until I know something, Billy Black."

Billy blinked dumbfounded at his friend's daughter. There was a fire in her eyes he had never seen before and she was actually being demanding. Though he didn't show it on his face, Billy was impressed and proud of what he was seeing of Bella so far. Due to her becoming the Alpha Female, her personality was finally coming into itself; her headstrong, leadership personality, anyway, and she didn't even know it. He remembered Old Quil describing Anais that way when she became it through the ritual she did with Ephraim. It still amazed him that Old Quil had been a witness to all of that; the man was old and honestly should be dead, but he was still kicking.

Nodding Billy said, "Alright, come in Bella."

The brunette let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and nodded, opening the door for Billy and allowing him to roll inside his home before following him inside.

* * *

Jacob was on patrol around La Push, edging closer back to his home at the moment before doing another round to try and sniff out whether or not the redhead leech had been lurking around. With him was Paul and Quil, the two of them nearby with Paul closer to his home. It was quiet for a moment before Paul said to him, _"Ugh, I smell your leech lover."_

 _"Bella?"_ Quil said,

 _"Do you know any other leech lover that strings the baby Alpha along?"_

 _"Shut up, Lahote,"_ Jacob told him as he began to move towards his home. Before long he neared the edge of the wood and saw Bella's red truck. With surprise he said, _"So Embry was right."_

In confusion Quil asked walking up beside him, _"About what?"_

 _"I sent Embry to escort Bella to school to make sure she didn't run into the Cullens and suddenly turn wolfish in public. When he came back he told me he had spoken with her about her current situation and that no matter what she did, her path in life has changed and it no longer involved the Cullens. He told me he believes he planted a seed in her head to seek out more information about her being the Alpha Female and that she'd probably turn around and head here."_

 _"And she did."_

Paul huffed as he came to stand next to Jacob before saying, _"I still can't believe she's the supposed Alpha Female that was said to return to aid the Pack in defeating the leeches. We all know she is wishy-washy and fucked up in the head. Not to mention she's weak and can't even be bothered to save herself and always plays the damsel in distress. There's no way she could possibly fit into the Pack dynamic."_

Jacob growled at Paul and was about to retort when Quil said, _"And yet she was able to pin you to the ground and break your arm. I say she fits in just fine if she isn't taking any of your shit."_

At his pack mates snickers Paul growled before turning and running back into the wood, saying that he was going to go back on patrol, leaving the two behind. Once he was gone Quil said, _"I know you want to go see her, Jake. Go ahead, I'll cover for you."_

 _"Are you sure Lahote won't bail me out?"_ Jacob asked.

 _"No, but if I tell Sam it's because of the Alpha Female and it concerns you as well, then it'll be fine. Besides, I can always threaten to tell everyone who knows Paul that he got beat up by a girl; his ego will never live it down."_

Jacob chuckled and nodded before phasing back to his human form and putting his shorts back on. Once those were on he walked out of the woods towards his house, eager to see Bella and know what his father may have told her. After all, if she was the Alpha Female in response to the true Alpha, then it was also his right to know things as well.

* * *

"As you know Bella, your soul is now forever connected with my son's. And with him being the true Alpha, it makes you the Alpha Female," Billy said, to which Bella nodded in response. "However, it does not necessarily tie you to La Push and the Quileute lands. You are a protector of not only the lands, but the Pack and Jacob as well. Even so, you are free to come and go as you please. You've been awarded great strength and speed, so you can not only keep up with the Pack and any vampire that tries to outrun you, but also have the capability to get rid of a vampire."

"You mean kill one?" Bella asked.

Billy nodded before saying, "Or destroy; pick your choice of words, it doesn't really matter."

Bella nodded saying, "You and Old Quil said that Anais returned in spirit not long after the treaty with the Cullens was made. You said she said she'd only return when she was really needed. So why did she choose me? What could I really be needed for?"

Right when Billy was going to answer, the front door opened and Jacob walked in. Chocolate brown eyes took in strong, obvious muscles rippling under smooth tan skin. The boy—no, man—was exquisite. Any woman would be crazy not to think so or want him, and she was positive he could turn a straight man gay. Realizing she was starting Bella blinked and blushed before looking away, willing her blush away while hoping Jacob hadn't noticed her ogling. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him like that before. In fact, she seemed to see him like that more often now, shirtless and unintentionally flaunting his sexiness. Oh great, now the blush definitely wasn't going to go away.

Jacob grinned as he watched Bella's face turn from pink to red as she tried to hide her blush behind her hair. Looking at his father he greeted, "Hi dad." Looking at Bella again he said, "Hey Bells."

"Jake," Billy said in return. "Shouldn't you be on patrol right now?"

"Yeah, but I figured if Bella was here, she's probably asking about the Alpha Female stuff and I figured I may as well be a part of it. You know, since I'm technically the rightful Alpha."

Billy rolled his eyes before telling his son to put on some proper clothes. As Jacob walked to his room to change clothes Billy looked at Bella and said, "Another thing you should know is that now that you have become the Alpha Female, with your soul being connect to Jake's you will begin to be drawn towards him. It's nothing like being dazzled by a vampire, nor is it like an Imprint. The spirits aren't choosing for you two to be together like the Imprint does; you two were fated to be together, as it was made to be by the universe, long before either of you were ever born. And from what I pretended not to see when Jake walked in here, it seems you are already on your way to wanting him as a mate."

"Oh God…" Bella groaned, placing a hand over her eyes as she hung her head a bit. Shaking it off she looked back at Billy and asked, "But about why I was chosen? What do you think?"

There was a beat of silence before Billy answered, "I believe that the reason you have become the Alpha Female is because of a threat to our lands, a threat of Cold Ones. And I don't mean the Cullens, though if they somehow become involved, then it is a good thing the Alpha Female has decided to return."

Shaking her head Bella said, "They wouldn't do anything against the treaty. They just want to keep me safe."

"You say this now, but only time will tell. I will call Old Quil to be the one to inform you more about your situation. But I'll leave it to the Pack to train you to learn how to come to terms with your new appearance and abilities, and on how to use them properly."

By this point Jacob had walked back into the living room fully dressed and said, "I can start Bella off with training and such."

"No Jake, by law in concerns to the Alpha Female, you get to train and spar with Bella last. It's written that the Alpha spars with the Alpha Female when it is determined that she is ready. If Bella manages to beat you during your sparring, it is then known she is not only your equal by soul and title, but physically and mentally as well."

Bella blinked in surprise and asked, "I'll have to fight Jake?"

At Billy's nod she looked at Jacob who also seemed surprised at the news. The two of them both shared expressions of reluctance, but didn't speak against the words the tribe leader said. Jacob looked at his father and asked, "Who gets to work with Bella first then?"

A knock at the door sounded and Paul walked in saying, "Hey Billy, the Council wants to speak with you about the dynamic of the Pack changing with the addition of the leech lover. Sam is on his way to pick up Old Quil and I've been sent to take you to the Council."

Billy looked at Paul before looking at Bella, a smirk appearing on his lips. Looking back at Paul he said, "Don't worry about it, Paul. Jake will take me to the Council meeting."

"I will?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, because Bella's Alpha Female training will start in an hour."

"Who's going to be the one to start her off?"

"Paul, of course."

Paul, Jacob, and Bella all looked stunned at the sudden declaration before Bella and Paul looked at each other, though Paul was more so glaring. Bella bit her lip nervously, thinking there was no way this was going to go over well. Looking back at Billy she said, "I have a request."

Billy nodded and asked, "What is it?"

Bella looked back at Paul before saying, "I want Leah to be there to referee. I'm sure she'll keep the training fair."

Jacob smiled, as well as Billy, before going over to the phone to call the Clearwater house. As he did this Paul said to Bella, "I won't go easy on you, leech lover. Don't think I haven't forgotten how you broke my arm."

"I haven't," Bella replied. "And even though it's just training, I hope I give you the ass kicking you need."

Paul's eye twitched as Billy chuckled and Jacob guffawed, hoping he'll be able to wipe the smug smile off of Bella's face. But he had to silently admit to himself he was slightly nervous. If she could easily catch him off guard and break his arm without even trying, who was to say she couldn't viciously hurt him intentionally. He supposed he would find out in an hour.


	8. Chapter 7

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 7

Bella shuffled anxiously as she watched Paul who was standing just ten feet from her, the Shifter giving her a look between a vicious smile and a glare. Leah was standing not far off, watching them as she was to referee their training match, per Bella's request. Jacob and Billy had left not too long ago, leaving her with the two Shifters. She was so nervous about this, not to say she didn't want to hand Paul's ass to him—because she did—but she was afraid of how much damage she was going to take, especially if she didn't convert into her Alpha Female form.

Leah looked between them before saying, "Let's make this fair, alright? Paul, no hitting above the waist. Bella, he's fair game to you."

"How is that fair?" Paul asked.

"Because I want to see her hit you where it hurts as many times as possible."

Paul gave the smirking girl an annoyed look before looking back at the brunette standing across from him. Bella swallowed before nodding a bit, saying in her head, _I can do this…probably._

"Ready?" Leah asked, holding her arm up. When she got nods from both of them, she brought her arm down to signal the start of their training.

Bella's eyes widened at seeing Paul suddenly rush her, throwing his fist in a punch at her. Barely dodging, Bella ducked and tried to create space between her and the man on the offense on her. At one point he swung his leg underneath her, knocking her off of her feet and onto her side. Hissing Bella looked up at Paul who was smirking at her before beckoning her to stand back up. Stumbling a bit Bella stood back up before glancing at Leah, the female Shifter holding her arms up in a fighting stance, silently telling her to try and protect herself since Paul was being offensive rather than defensive. Following her example Bella did just that, watching Paul as he walked around her, making sure not to take her eyes off of his form.

Paul smirked at Bella before once again rushing her, throwing punches at her, the brunette dodging them, all the while quickly backing away from him as quickly as he advanced on her. At one particular lunge towards her, Bella moved out of the way and grabbed Paul's arm, turning her body and elbowing the Shifter twice, once in the throat and again in his stomach.

Leah laughed as Paul let out a choked sound followed by a groan, backing away from Bella as the brunette looked surprised that she had gotten him. After recovering Paul glared at her and growled out, "You're going to regret doing that."

"Paul, this isn't a real fight," Leah told him as a reminder. "It's just to help train her and work on her reflexes, to which we know aren't that good. But now they're bound to be, so give her a break. Besides, she'll help us kick leech ass in the future."

"Like I give a shit about that. I shouldn't even be here dealing with this, but if I'm supposed to be her opponent, then I'm going to enjoy myself."

Bella blinked as Paul began to attack her again, not at all relenting as he attacked her. Bella tried to block his hits, but he still got her each time. He was obviously paying no heed to Leah's 'no hitting above the waist' rule, and she knew there would be bruises on her body later. Paul knocked Bella down several times, but she stood back up each time, though she was beginning to lose her breath. Just as she stood back up again, she was knocked back down by the Shifter, only this time slapped in the face and to the ground.

Her head swam and her vision was fuzzy, a ringing in her ears as she hit the ground. She could vaguely hear Leah yelling at Paul about him hitting her in the face. Her face stung from the force of his slap and when she pressed her fingers against her face, she hissed in pain. How dare he actually slap her in her face? Infuriated Bella growled as her eyes locked on her hands, watching as he nails grew into claws, and for once she could feel her canines grow as well as her ears pointing off at the tip. Her cheekbones became more pronounced and she felt fur sprouting on the tips of her ears and on the edges of her face. She didn't need to look at herself to know her chocolate brown eyes had turned round and huge, as well as brighten to almost hazel.

Standing back up Bella turned and snarled at Paul, the sound attracting the attention of the pack members. Leah's eyes widened momentarily before she backed away. Paul looked at her before giving her a mocking look and asking, "Do you really think that's going to help you, leech lover?"

Bella made no effort to answer, only began stalking towards him. The moment she was up on him she threw her hand back and brought it across his face, her claws cutting into his flesh and drawing blood. Paul hissed in pain but had no time to recover due to Bella grabbing him by his neck and slamming him down on the ground on his back. She then yanked him back up and threw him right into the side of her truck, crushing the metal horribly. Growling she charged him, ready to attack him again when Paul kicked his leg up, his foot connecting with her chest and causing her to fly back away from him. Bella slid back next to Leah and looked back up in time to see Paul phase into his wolf form, the large animal growling and snarling at her.

Leah watched the two of them growl and snarl at each other, both of them seeming to take on some sort of feral attitude towards one another. Before her eyes the two of them charged at each other, Paul snapping at Bella as their bodies collided. She couldn't look away, watching how they fought each other and tumbled around on the ground, kicking up clumps of dirt. The more they fought, the dirtier they got. As she watched them Leah thought, _This was supposed to just be a training match, not a fight to the death._

Bella dodged Paul as he lunged towards her, but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way when he suddenly turned and snapped at her again. His large wolf teeth clamped down on her left arm, causing her to yell out in pain. She began punching him in the side of his big furry head, knowing she was hurting him when he began to whimper through his growl, though he never relented on loosening his hold on her. With a feral screech she dug the claws of her free hand into his skin, then bit down on the junction of his neck. Paul let out a howl of pain, finally releasing Bella and backing away from her. Taking the opportunity Bella turned and roundhouse kicked Paul, causing his large wolf body to fly and crash once again into her truck, this time knocking the red wagon over onto its side, the sound of metal crunching and glass breaking.

Ignoring the blood running down her arm Bella walked over to where Paul lay on the other side of her truck and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, tightening her hold on him and causing him to whimper once again in pain. Getting right in his face she looked into his large brown eyes and hissed, "Relent." When Paul growled at her she kicked him right in his private area, causing him to howl again. With a snarl in her voice she once again demanded, "Relent!"

Paul stared at her for a moment before bowing his head, showing that he was indeed surrendering. Bella sighed and released Paul, climbing over her destroyed truck and walking back over to Leah. The moment she reached her, her legs suddenly gave out from underneath her and she collapsed against the she wolf, her wolfish features immediately disappearing. Leah caught Bella and noticed that she had fallen unconscious, while also appearing to be a bit pale; well, paler than she usually was. Noticing her left arm bleeding heavily, she picked her up and threw her over her shoulder before walking over to Paul. Seeing that he had phased back to his human form and was cupping his balls while cursing under his breath, she said, "I'm taking Bella to my mom to get her arm fixed up. Stop being a bitch and get up."

"She stomped on my dick!" Paul yelled at Leah.

"And you deserve it. She handed your ass to you on a silver platter and I'm never letting you live this down."

Leah said no more before carrying Bella to her car parked in front of the Black home and put her inside of it, then got in the driver's seat and headed towards her home. She hoped her mother would be able to help Bella as to avoid going to the hospital. They didn't need the Cullens griping at them again, telling them that they were too dangerous for Bella to be around; like they were ones to talk. Too bad for them now, though. Bella could protect herself and she didn't need her leech boyfriend and his family protecting her anymore.

* * *

Bella groaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes. As she did her eyes met familiar brown ones looking down at her. Blinking to clear her vision she said softly, "Jake."

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, a sweet smile on his face.

Looking around at her surroundings Bella asked, "Where am I?"

"In the Clearwater home, in Leah's room to be exact." His warm hand gently caressed her head before saying, "You've been unconscious for about three hours now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Leah said you exhausted yourself in your match against Paul."

Remembering the supposed training match against the hard headed member of the Pack, Bella tried to sit up but hissed in pain as she applied pressure on her left arm. Jacob gently grabbed her and helped her to sit up before carefully rubbing her arm, the limb covered in thick white bandages from the shoulder to the forearm. Looking at it she asked, "What happened?"

Jacob's face took on a murderous expression as he answered, "Paul bit down on your arm; Sue said he could have taken it off. He didn't break any bones, but he shouldn't have done that. Leah said you kicked his ass, but I'm going to give the fucker an ass beating into the next year."

"Jake," Bella said softly, her heartbeat quickening at hearing him declare that he'd hurt Paul for her, her inner Alpha Female crooning at her mate as he exerted some sort of dominance in response to his need to protect her. Lifting her right arm she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm alright, Jake. My arm will heal soon, though it will most likely be sore."

"I saw Sue change your bandages, Bella. Your arm is red and swollen where Paul clamped his jaws down on you. There will be horrible bruises while it's healing." Jake gripped his hair in frustration. "Damn it, I wish I had talked dad out of letting you do this, especially with Paul."

The brunette gently took his warm hand into her own and said, "Hey, it's alright. Sure, this whole thing isn't something either of us expected, but we're going to have to accept things as they are. I know I'm having the hardest time accepting everything, but I think I'll be able to do so wholly in time; just give me some time. Besides, if I'm really the Alpha Female, I need to get all the help I can get."

Jacob looked into her chocolate brown eyes before nodding asking, "So you're okay with this huge change in your life?"

"I'm going to have to be okay with it. But…but I think I can get used to it and…and I think I'll end up liking it in the end."

Grinning Jacob said, "Cool. Billy says the next person to help you will be Jared, but that's not until sometime later on when you've fully recovered. Sue told us your body was covered in bruises when she checked you to make sure Paul hadn't broken anything or done too much damage to you."

Bella sighed and said, "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Charlie."

The Shifter fidgeted for a moment before saying, "Dad is going to talk to the Council about letting Charlie know everything. With you being his daughter and the Alpha Female now, it's only fair that he know what's really going on and not be kept in the dark anymore."

That was something she was honestly afraid of. How would Charlie react to finding out his best friend had been keeping major secrets from him? How his own daughter had been keeping major secrets from him? How was he going to take the news that she was dating a vampire, had been involved with them since moving to Forks? Or better, how she was chosen to be some sort of supernatural being herself? Charlie was sure to be upset—no, mad—about all of this and she already hated that she was keeping secrets and lying to him. She wasn't sure she would be able to face him once he found out the truth about everything.

A soft kiss to her forehead brought her out of her thoughts and caused her to gasp in surprise. Jacob smiled at her and held her hand as he said, "Don't worry, Bells. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Bella smiled softly and nodded, allowing her best friend to wrap his strong arms around her in a hug, her snuggling into his embrace. There was silence for a moment before Jacob asked, "How the hell did you and Paul destroy your truck? It'll take me forever to fix it again."

Her giggles filled the air in the room, Jacob's own laughter joining in with her own.

* * *

Edward growled in frustration as he stood in Bella's room, his phone held up to his ear as he called her phone. Why wasn't his love answering her phone? He'd been trying to reach her for hours now and she had yet to pick up. Alice couldn't see her, so he knew she was with that wretched wolf Jacob Black. Giving Bella's phone another call, he waited impatiently for the girl to answer.

Finally the sound of the phone being answered reached his ears and he said in relief, "Bella! Thank goodness, you've finally answered, my love."

There was a moment of silence before a deep voice replied, _"Cullen."_

That was _definitely_ not Bella. Recognizing the voice he said, "Billy Black. I would like to speak to Bella, please."

 _"She's not here."_

"Where is she?"

 _"She's with my boy at the moment, spending time with her true mate."_

True mate? What was the tribe chief talking about? Trying to keep calm Edward said, "I don't understand."

 _"Count your days with her Cullen, because they are limited. She's already told me your touch burns her and I've seen the burns on her skin. I understand you love her, but take heed to my words when I say this. She may have chosen you now, but it won't last and nothing you do will change that."_

Billy hung up, instantly cutting off the connection. Edward stared down at the phone in his hand as his mind processed what Billy had said. No, that couldn't be right. Clenching his fist he hissed, "It's this curse upon her. It's that Quileute curse that has taken over her body."

Jumping out of her window he ran off back towards his home, hell bent on seeing Carlisle. He needed his sire to find a cure for Bella, to keep her from turning into whatever creature she was and keep her away from Jacob Black. And then once she was back to normal, they would be together forever.


	9. Chapter 8

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 8

Going to the Pack meeting the next morning, Jacob was on a mission. He was determined to confront Paul and beat him into next year for what he did to Bella. He could have killed her! He nearly took her arm off and Paul would be lucky if he didn't take a chunk out of him when he saw him. Before long he walked into the small clearing of the woods where the Pack was waiting. However he ignored all of them, his focus only on Paul who was listening to something Seth was telling him.

Stomping up to him Jacob pulled his fist back and brought it forward, his fist connecting with Paul's face. Paul stumbled back at looked at his Pack brother incredulously yelling, "What the fuck, Black?!"

"Shut up, Lahote!" Jacob growled before punching him again. It didn't take him long to be in an all out brawl Paul, Paul giving back as good as he got. It took Sam and Jared to pull Paul away from Jacob, and Embry and Quil to pull Jacob away from Paul. When they were finally restrained Sam asked, "What the hell was that about, Jacob?"

Jacob tried breaking out of his friends' hold, but they held tightly to him though it was a struggle to do so. When he knew he couldn't get out of their grip he said, "Paul tried to kill Bella!"

"The hell I did!" Paul yelled, struggling in Jared and Sam's hold on him.

"You did! You nearly took her arm off! Leah said you did because she was there to witness it! You were supposed to help train her, not off her!"

Paul stopped struggling a bit and scoffed replying, "Oh please, like I actually tried to kill her. I roughed her up sure, but I wasn't actively trying to kill her. And if I had wanted to take her arm off, I would have."

Leah frowned and said, "But you said yesterday that you didn't give a shit that it was a training match."

"And I didn't, but if I had to be subjected to that, then I was going to go about it my way."

"That doesn't give you a reason to try and kill her!" Jacob yelled.

"You can't protect her all the time, baby Alpha. And if she's going to have to be trained by wolves, then she's going to have to learn to fight like one. And that includes fighting dirty if she has to, because any leech after her isn't going to fight fair, so she needs to learn to not be bound by rules. You do it all the time concerning her, so why try to keep her in line? If you're supposed to be our Alpha and she's supposed to be our Alpha Female, then both of you need to step up."

Paul shook Jared and Sam off of him and stalked away, obviously done with everyone and having said his piece. As Embry and Quil let go of Jacob, he glared after Paul but couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Vampires didn't play or fight fair, especially when they had powers. It was up to them to try and be a step ahead of them and if it came down to it, fight unfairly. Was Paul trying to say that he fought Bella the way he did the day before to…help her? To help her realize that she needed to learn to fight dirty in the event she was trying to be killed by an opponent? As much as he hated to admit it, Paul was right. There would be enemies that had no qualms about killing them and the same went for Bella, no matter how much protection she had. If they got past them then she would have to hold her own. And if push came to shove, Bella would have to fight just like them.

Troubled Jacob left to go talk to his father and Old Quil, seeking council about the situation. Maybe they could help ease his mind and tell him whether or not Paul was right.

* * *

Bella hissed in pain as unwrapped the bandages around her arm. She needed to take a shower and wanted to wash her horribly bruised arm as well. Once the last of the bandages were in the trash, Bella looked at her arm in the mirror; it looked absolutely awful. It was still swollen and red, blue, black, and purple. She could even still see where Paul's wolf teeth had left indentions in her arm. Jesus, she didn't think she'd looked so bad before in her life.

A knock on the bathroom door got her attention and she said, "Yes?"

"Bella, do you need help with the bandages?" Sue asked her through the door.

"No, I got it," Bella answered. She had stayed with the Clearwaters the night before and would do so until her arm healed. Sue had called Charlie to let him know, saying she and Leah were spending some quality girl time together. Charlie had asked when the girls had become friends and had talked to Bella, Bella convincing her father to let her stay the week with them. He agreed, so long as she still went to school. And that was the reason why she was trying to take a shower now, so she could go to school.

Undressing herself, Bella got into the shower and turned the water on, the warm water falling on her and down her body. She took a wash cloth and soap and soaped up her body, being extra careful in washing her wounded arm. After a while she finished and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and leaving the bathroom to head to Leah's room where she had stayed the night before. Once inside she dried off and put on some fresh clothes from her bag that had been delivered by Jacob. After her jeans, socks, bra, and t-shirt was on, she put on her shoes and headed back to the bathroom. Bella took her hairbrush and brushed through her wet hair before trying to tie it in a ponytail, which she couldn't because of the pain in her arm. Giving up she left the bathroom and headed back to Leah's room to grab her backpack and light jacket before heading to the living room.

Sue looked up and looked at her arm before saying, "Let's put some clean bandages on you, and Leah should be here in time to take you to school."

Bella sat down and pulled the up sleeve of her t-shirt up onto her shoulder as Sue began to rub some healing salve on her arm, the salve smelling of peppermint leaves and leaving a nice, tingling sensation on her skin. Sue then wrapped her left arm up once again from shoulder to forearm. Once she was done Sue said, "There we go. Don't worry, it'll heal soon."

"Thank you, Sue," Bella said with a grateful smile.

Sue smiled and nodded before telling the brunette to turn around and she proceeded to fix her damp hair into a French braid. Once her hair was braided and secured by her hair tie, Leah walked in and looked at her saying, "Let's go."

"Have a good day, Bella," Sue said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, and I'll try," Bella replied as she stood and put her jacket on before grabbing her bag and following Leah out to her car. The two girls got in the car and buckled up before Leah left her home and headed out of La Push and into Forks.

As she drove she glanced at Bella out of the corner of her eye and noticed she looked rather tense. A moment of silence went by before she asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Bella hesitated a bit before saying, "I'm just anticipating running into Edward and the others."

"Because of your situation?"

"Yeah. I saw him two nights ago and when he touched and held me, he ended up burning me."

Leah's eyes widened at hearing that as she concentrated on the road. Stopping at a stoplight she said, "I was wondering what those burns were from. So what, you can't be touched by or near a vampire now?"

Bella shrugged before answering, "I'm not entirely sure about being near one, but I don't think I can be touched by one again, not without getting burned. I did…wolf out…when Edward touched and kissed me, but I think that was because I was trying to make him let go of me and he wouldn't listen to me."

"Does he always not listen to you?"

"Well…no, he doesn't. He says he does, but I don't think he really does. I know he loves me and wants to protect me because of how fragile I am, but it gets annoying how he smothers me all the time. It's honestly why I like being around Jake so much. Jacob doesn't try to smother me and lets me make my own decisions. He might even get on my nerves and make me want to attempt to strangle him sometimes, but I definitely have more freedom hanging out with Jacob then I do with Edward and the Cullens."

Leah wondered if Bella even realized what she had just told her. Whatever filter she always had in place whenever she was talking about or thinking about her leeches, it had completely disappeared just now. Clearing her throat a bit she said, "Sounds like your relationship with them is not only dangerous, but controlling at best."

Bella was surprised at what the she wolf said, but even more surprised to realize that it was true. Edward did control everything she did when he was present and allowed his family to do the same. And because of how enthralled she was with Edward and his family, she allowed it. Had it always been like that since the beginning of her relationship with Edward and his family? How could she have blinded herself to the fact that he was controlling every aspect of her life, so much so that when he left she completely fell apart? Because of him she had abandoned her other friends and made him and his family her entire life, ignoring and keeping out not only them but Charlie as well. No wonder it took so long for Jacob to pull her out of it, and yet she still wasn't completely in her right mind, and all because of Edward.

God, she was so angry with herself! Letting out a frustrated cry she cried out, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, hey! Don't yell," Leah said as the light turned green and she drove under it. "What makes you an idiot, besides the fact that you're dating a vampire?"

"That I allowed him to sweep into my life and control it without me knowing! And on top of that, allowing it and being alright with it! I can't believe I'm only realizing this now! Edward doesn't allow me to make a single decision on my own and made it so I couldn't function without him! What is wrong with me?! I wonder if he even loves me like he claims he does!"

Leah said nothing at first as she pulled into the driveway of Forks High School. Parking the car she looked at Bella and said, "Listen, I'm not going to say he doesn't love you, because he probably really does in his own flawed way. However I will say this. Now that your eyes are open to what and how your relationship has been for the past year, ask yourself if you really still want to be with him, that he and his life is really what you want."

"But being the Alpha Female, I-"

"Don't make that a factor right now. Just think about it. Is how life has been with your leech how you want the rest of your life to be? You've already made it clear you have every intention of being one of them, so I'd suggest still thinking it over. And if you feel like you need to talk with him just to make sure once you've made up your mind, then do it. This is your decision to make, and no matter the outcome or how badly someone may get emotionally hurt or not behind it, make sure you do it for yourself and for the right reasons."

Bella stared at Leah as she listened to her words, taking them in and nodding before grabbing her bag and getting out of her car. She watched Leah drive away as she thought about her words before turning to walk into the school, only to run into Edward.

"Bella love, I'm so glad to see you," Edward said. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to wince and back away from him. Frowning he dropped his hand and said, "I want you to come to my house after school today, Bella. I told Carlisle about your little problem and he'd like to examine you to see if we can cure you."

"Cure me?" Bella asked almost incredulously. Did Edward really think she could be cured of something that was obviously supernatural?

"Yes, that way we can be together like we used to be."

The brunette closed her eyes to calm herself, feeling herself beginning to get mad with her boyfriend. Taking deep, calming breaths she said, "Edward, I need you leave me alone for today, please. Just…give me some space so I can think."

Edward looked shocked at her statement before asking, "Think about what?"

"Everything, so just give me space. And that goes for Alice as well. Tell her to leave me alone today too."

Bella walked past Edward and headed inside, only for him to grab her hand to stop her. She hissed as her hand burned and she could actually hear her skin sizzling and smoke rising from it. Yanking her hand out of Edward's hold she hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Students were staring at them in shock, surprised to see that Bella was having some sort of fight with Edward. They had never seen them fight before; they were the perfect couple in the school, so it was surprising and interesting to see this happening between them. Bella held her hand to her chest and stomped away, hurrying to the nearest bathroom while ignoring Edward's call of her name.

The moment she was in the bathroom, she ran to the sink and turned the cold water on, thrusting her burning hand underneath the water. Panting she looked up in the mirror and noticed how her eyes had started becoming round and lightening in color. Tears were standing in her eyes before she closed them and eventually turned the running water off. Grabbing a paper towel, she patted her hand dry and looked at the bright pink flesh, taking notice how the burns were going to be in the shape of fingerprints. Closing her eyes to try and calm herself she whispered, "This can't go on like this. Leah's right, I need to make a decision. And I have to make it today."


	10. Chapter 9

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 9

The school nurse rubbed healing ointment on Bella's burnt hand, frowning at the strange shape but saying nothing about it. Once she finished, she wiped her hands and grabbed some gauze and bandage wrap and began to wrap her hand. As she did she couldn't help but ask, "Bella, how did you get these burns? I know it isn't any of my business, but these are fresh and look like they could be drifting into second degree burns. How did you acquire them and why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Bella shrugged before saying, "It's okay, I'll be alright. They'll heal, I'm sure of it."

"But that didn't answer my question. How did you get them?"

Bella wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew from experience that not telling the school nurse the truth about an injury if it wasn't obvious from the beginning resulted in her calling a parent. But still, she couldn't say that Edward had burned her just by putting his hands on her; it would sound ridiculous. However the nurse's next words completely took Bella off guard.

"Listen honey, I know it isn't any of my business, but you can tell me if your boyfriend is hurting you. If he is physically hurting you and doing things like this to you, you can tell me. I would hate having to keep treating your injuries and you not get help." The nurse finished wrapping Bella's hand before looking her in her eyes. "Between you and me, I've always found the Cullens to have a rather high and mighty air about them, especially Edward. He always walked around here like he was too good for anyone. And no offense, but I was surprised when word got around that you two were dating, even more so to find that it was true. But like I said, he has a high and mighty air about him, and an even more controlling nature. I can see it in him because I saw it in my sister's ex-husband. He was very controlling of her and her life, barely let her have any friends of her own that weren't who he associated himself with and became very jealous when she would spend time with her best friend who just so happened to be a man."

Bella frowned a little as she realized that the nurse's tale was beginning to sound a lot like how her relationship with Edward was. Ever since she got involved with him—though it was mostly her letting him become her world—she had been cut off from all of her friends and let Edward call the shots in their relationship. And boy, did he get jealous and agitated whenever she hung out with Jacob and tried to keep her away from him. He claimed it was because he was too dangerous for her to be around, but he was being very hypocritical when saying that, but she just deluded herself into believing he wasn't as dangerous as any other vampire. Leah's words were rolling through her head again about how dangerous and controlling her relationship with Edward was. And in truth, she was right. Bella was pulled from her thoughts when the school nurse began speaking again.

"The controlling and verbal and emotional abuse my sister endured from her ex-husband finally came to a head and she had enough, telling him that she was leaving him and filing for divorce. However he didn't take kindly to that and did everything he could to keep her with him so he could continue to have control over her. He threatened her life and even went as far as to hit her, all the while saying it was because he loved her. But my sister, who had always let people walk all over her and played damsel in distress, finally found the will to fight back and stand up against him; and boy did she. I've never seen her put such a whooping on somebody, but it was nothing compared to what her best friend did to him. When it was all said and done, she got the divorce she wanted and moved on with her life, leaving her ex-husband behind. And she's been much happier since then." The nurse looked at Bella. "What I'm trying to say is I don't want to see you go through what my sister did. I've heard Edward tell you he loves you, but most of the time his actions don't match with his words. And it troubles me more to see you let him get away with what he does. I know you young people think you know best about your love life and think you're so in love, but when people on the outside looking in see differently, it may be a good idea to listen. Bella, whatever Edward has told you about why he's doing this and that in concerns to your life and relationship with him, whether it be he thinks he has a say in whatever you do or who you spend time with, or even trying to convince you to stay away from someone you care about because he feels threatened, you might want to consider that it may not be all sunshine and rainbows. Because the way I see it, this relationship you have with him will only end in disaster and I'm afraid you two are planning on forever. I know I may have said too much and you don't want to hear this, but just know that I'm looking out for you. And if you believe you are strong enough, it is better to end things now rather than wait until it is too late to get out."

Chocolate brown eyes stared wide-eyed at the nurse before looking down at her wrapped hand. The nurse made some very good points, as well as Leah had earlier when she had dropped her off. And in seeing that she realized that they were both right. Her relationship with Edward wasn't healthy and if she hadn't been so drawn into him and dazzled by him, she would have nipped their relationship in the bud months ago. Before she had come to the school nurse, she had told herself she was going to make her decision today and fulfill it after school. But after listening and getting sound advice from someone she wasn't close to, someone on the outside that was looking in, she knew the answer to the decision she had to make.

Standing up and grabbing her bag, Bella smiled at the nurse and said, "Thank you very much. You've helped me out a lot."

The nurse nodded and replied, "Don't mention it, honey. But let me write you a note for class; you're late enough as it is."

She wrote Bella a pass before handing it to the brunette, wishing her 'good day'. Bella thanked her and left the room, only to turn around and pop back inside, startling the nurse a little. Looking at her she said, "You said your sister was happier than she ever had been after leaving her husband. What happened to her to make her so, other than just getting her ex out of her life?"

With a smile on her face the school nurse answered, "She found love again, true love this time. And they've been happily married for fifteen years ever since."

"Who is it? The man she's found happiness with; who is it?"

"Her best friend."

Bella stared at the nurse before blinking and nodding, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment as she thought about that, about finding true love and happiness with someone you thought you could only consider your best friend. She already knew Jacob loved her more than just as his best friend, and that as Alpha Female she was supposed to be with him eventually, but could she really truly fall for Jacob like that? The thought of it seemed too weird to her. Even so, she couldn't deny her heart would beat a little faster when she thought of Jacob now. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did end up falling for Jacob, but if she did she'd rather it be naturally and not by supernatural choice.

Shaking her head Bella walked down the hallway to her class, but her mind was still on that subject, especially now that it settled on the thought of supernatural choice of partner. Would Jacob still Imprint like he was meant to? What if it wasn't on her even though she was the Alpha Female? What then? Feeling frustrated she hit the heel of her hand against her forehead a few times before deciding not to think about that anymore for the time being. Right now, she would focus on what she had to do after class, and that was completely break up with Edward. _Completely,_ she thought, _because last time he made me think we had broken up but apparently not really. But this time, it will happen and stay that way._

* * *

When class was over, Bella walked out of the classroom and was about to walk over to Angela when the girl smiled and beckoned her over. However just as she was about to walk over there, she heard Edward's voice say, "Bella."

Letting out deep sigh, she held up a finger to Angela to tell her to give her a moment before turning around to face Edward. Glaring at him she said, "I thought I told you to give me space today."

Edward frowned at his girlfriend's annoyed tone and replied, "I didn't think you were serious. I just thought you needed time to cool down since you seemed agitated earlier. I figured it was because you were with that female wolf Clearwater."

"I wasn't agitated because of Leah, I was—and still am—agitated because of you."

"Me? What have I done, love?"

"What haven't you done, Edward? Look, I've been thinking about what has been happening lately and-"

"I have too, and that is why I want Carlisle to look you over. Once this disgusting, unnatural curse has been taken off of you, you will surely feel better. I'm sure it is some sort of Quileute curse Jacob Black or his father has thrown on you to keep you close to their sides, but worry not love. I'm here and we will figure this out."

An almost animalistic snarl left Bella's throat before she hissed, "I don't need to be looked over! I'm not sick or cursed, and I sure as hell am not something to be poked and prodded like you are expecting me to be. I don't need a cure for something happening to me that the supernatural spirits of the universe has allowed. But do you know what I do need? I need you to leave me the fuck alone and stay the hell away from me indefinitely! My eyes haven't been open to your bullshit and controlling ways until now and quite frankly, I'm disgusted with you and myself for putting up with it for so long! So why don't you take all your bullshit words of love and whatever else you've done to blind me to the truth about you and shove it up your ass? Hopefully it'll fit with the stick already up there. And how dare you insinuate that this is Jacob and Billy's fault? I should have listened to Billy when he first warned me off of you; I should have just stayed away."

Edward—as well as the students that had caught some of the conversation—looked completely shocked at her outburst. He opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. Bella had never cursed at him before, let alone spoken to him like that. What had changed between them? What had happened? Everything seemed fine just days ago, but ever since she had first turned into some sort of hybrid creature being after separating him and Black in their fight, she had been quickly slipping away from him. It had started out slow, but after that night he visited her and she sent him away, he had started to lose her faster than ever and that had been only two days ago! But he loved her and would forgive her for her vicious words towards him; after all she didn't mean it.

Reaching out to touch her, but then dropping his hand when she glared at the approaching extremity, his amber eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones and said, "I only do what I do because I love you and need to protect you, Bella. Besides, you need me in your life or else it would be nothing."

Bella's nostrils flared as her eyes burned with rage before she said, "Fuck you, Edward! You can kiss my lily white ass, because we're through!" She turned around to stomp away, only for Edward's hand to close around her wrist. Ignoring the burning pain to her wrist she spun around and brought her hand with her as well, connecting it with Edward's face as she slapped him. The impact honestly should have broken her hand, but instead of doing that, it sent Edward sprawling to the floor. As he looked up bewildered at her she yelled, "I said don't touch me!"

Stomping towards the exit she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. She held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring, while wishing he would hurry up and answer. When it went to his voicemail she hung up and called back three more times. Right when it was about to go to voicemail again, he finally answered.

 _"Bella, what is it?"_ Jacob asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Jake," Bella started, only just now realizing she had tears flowing down her face. She sniffled a bit before saying in a teary voice, "I need you to come get me. Please Jake."

 _"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just sit tight, okay?"_ Jacob responded, the sound of a door opening being heard in the background.

"Okay," Bella replied softly before hanging up. Stepping outside she down on the steps, wiping her tears while waiting for Jacob. She wasn't crying because of her breakup with Edward. No, she was crying as she realized just how much the breakup needed to happen, as well as the amount of relief she felt from it. Also she was mourning the person she used to be before Edward, but knew she would become a better person than the one she used to be and the one she was now.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the sound of a motorcycle engine caught her attention and she looked up to see Jacob riding up the school driveway until he stopped in front of her. Standing up she hurried over to him as he parked his motorcycle and got off of it before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Jacob hugged her back as well before pulling away and looking at her.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Jacob asked as he took in her bloodshot eyes. "You've been crying, and you look like you were close to half-phasing."

"Half-phasing?" Bella asked.

"That's what we've started calling your Alpha Female transformation. You're not completely wolf, so we had to call it something for the wolfish features you get."

Bella laughed softly at Jacob's explanation, her heart feeling lighter already. Looking up at him she asked, "What do I look like?"

Jacob looked at her before saying, "Your eyes are bigger and lighter like they usually get, your cheekbones more pronounced, and your canines have extended. Had you sprouted fur, ears pointed and your claws came out, we would have had a problem on our hands."

The brunette chuckled before allowing Jacob to help her on his motorcycle. Once he was seated in front of her and her arms wrapped around him tightly, he revved the engine before leaving out of the parking lot of Forks High School and headed back into town. At a stop light Jacob asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bella nodded against his back where she had her head resting. "Want to get something to eat?" Another nod was his answer.

Jacob reached down and lovingly stroked Bella's hand that was holding onto him, frowning as his fingers connected with the bandage wrap on it. He continued to hold onto her hand until the light turned green, where he let go of it again and drove under the light and to the local diner. Bella would tell him what happened soon, though he already knew Cullen was involved. But she seemed a bit distressed and he was going to be her anchor while she got through this time in her life, and he knew he always would be there for her. She may be his mate by design of the Quileute spirits and she may be his only love, but she was his best friend first and foremost, and that would never change.


	11. Chapter 10

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 10

Jacob watched Bella as she ate, silently looking over her features. Her Alpha Female features had started receding by the time he had parked his motorcycle, her canines having receded and her pronounced cheekbones had disappeared. The only thing that was still abnormal about her was her large round, hazel eyes. He honestly missed the chocolate brown that her eyes usually were. But the main thing that he was really bothered by was that Bella hadn't really said much of anything during their time together in the diner. He wanted her to speak, to tell him what had happened to lead her to call him. He didn't want to push her, but he had to remind himself that Bella wasn't fragile anymore, at least not like how she used to be. Physically: no; but emotionally: he was afraid that she still might be. Even so, it didn't hurt to try to make her talk about what had happened while she had been at school. She had only been there about an hour after Leah had dropped her off before she had called him. He figured it had to do with Cullen, but he needed to hear it out of Bella's own mouth.

"Bells," Jacob started, catching her attention. "You said you were going to tell me what happened."

Bella nodded and said took a breath before saying, "Edward happened. As soon as Leah had left he ambushed me, talking about taking me to Carlisle to "cure me"."

"Cure you? Of what?"

"Of being the Alpha Female. He caught me later telling me that he still wanted me to see Carlisle to look over me and get rid of "the Quileute curse" that apparently you and Billy have put on me. I had already told him earlier to leave me alone and to not touch me, but he didn't listen to me and grabbed me twice, burning me in the process."

Jacob could feel himself growing madder the more the brunette spoke. However he kept himself in check and took deep breaths to keep his anger down. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking back at his best friend, waiting for her to continue.

"The first time he burnt me, I had to go to the nurse's office. The second time however, I was…royally pissed and when he grabbed me I just…snapped."

"What do you mean?"

"I slapped him."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at what Bella said. He looked at her hands that were wrapped around the coffee cup that she had in her hands, reaching over and gently taking the one that wasn't wrapped in bandages off of the cup. Turning her hand palm up he saw that her hand didn't at all looked like it was possibly bruised or hurt. He pressed on it a bit, waiting for the brunette to flinch or hiss in pain, but there was no reaction. Her hand should have been broken, and yet he was holding onto it and it was obvious there was no damage done to the extremity. Looking up at her he asked, "Does your hand hurt?"

Shaking her head Bella answered, "No, it doesn't. I probably would have been surprised by it myself had I not been so mad. Before that I had, uh…" She let out a small laugh. "I actually cursed at him and told him that he could kiss my ass. I broke up with him after that."

The Shifter couldn't help but burst into loud laughter, his brown eyes shining with amusement. His laughter became infectious and Bella laughed along with him, finding the situation to be rather hilarious even though it hadn't been at the time. When they finally calmed down a bit, Jacob couldn't help but ask through his mirth, "You really told him to kiss your ass?"

"My lily white ass, actually," Bella answered, the two of them bursting into laughter once more. For Bella, she couldn't remember laughing this hard in her life, but she knew her face was pink with laughter and her smile was wide on her face. And Jacob couldn't remember a time when Bella had acted this happy, not since they were children actually. It was good to see her being so jovial.

When they had finally calmed down Jacob noticed Bella's eyes had returned back to the chocolate brown that he adored. Smiling he said, "Well, at least you're okay."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly though, I feel great. A huge weight that I didn't even know I was carrying was lifted off my shoulders when I broke up with Edward today. I didn't realize how much I was losing myself when I was with Edward, nor did I realize how controlling of my life he was. Believe it or not, the school nurse and Leah made me realize that our relationship wasn't what I thought it was. Leah asked me to really think about my relationship with Edward and if I really wanted that in the future. And the nurse told me that our relationship paralleled the one that her sister had with her ex-husband. I just really, really thought about everything and realized that I don't want that for myself and I'll never be as okay with everything as I thought I was going to be. I want my life back, not the one Edward accustomed me to. I'm going to be a better person than the one that I am now, and the one I was before Edward. I don't want to be so easily influenced anymore. And…" She took a deep breath before looking Jacob straight in the eye. "…and I think I'm ready to fully embrace being the Alpha Female of the Quileute Pack."

* * *

Old Quil couldn't help but smile later that day when Bella told him she was ready to embrace being the Alpha Female. Jacob had dropped her off as she wanted to talk to him and he had listened to her tell him about everything that had happened since informing her of her being the Alpha Female. He had been worried she would try to run from it, but her mind had obviously been changed.

Nodding Old Quil said, "I'm glad that you have decided to give this a chance. I do hope that you take it seriously, though. Being a protector of these lands is a big responsibility, especially for the Alpha. And though young Jacob hasn't embraced wanting to be the true Alpha yet, I'm glad that you are stepping up to start your journey."

Bella nodded and replied, "Yeah, thanks. I want to start training again, but Sue says I shouldn't until my arm heals over from when Paul attacked me."

"Yes, Jacob approached me and Billy about that earlier. He told me that your little training session with Paul turned a bit…deadly. He claims Paul almost killed you, and yet you don't seem as if you were close to death."

"I half-phased and started to really fight Paul back."

Old Quil nodded and took a sip of his tea before he spoke again. "Apparently Paul gave Jacob something to think about and it troubled him. He asked us was it really necessary that you go into all of your training sessions to be ready to fight dirty. Paul had told him that if you were going to be trained by wolves, you needed to learn to fight like one, as well as not be subjected to following fight rules. His argument against Jacob was that Jacob wouldn't be able to protect you all of the time and that if any rogue vampire attacked you, they weren't going to fight fairly. In a way, Paul is right. Enemies won't have any qualms about trying to kill you Bella, just like they won't for the rest of the Pack. Therefore if you need to fight hard and possibly kill, you will need to be ready for it."

The brunette frowned a bit before nodding slowly. Looking up at Old Quil she asked, "Did Anais have to do that?"

"No, but that was because there were no vampires around during the time she was the Alpha Female. It was actually something Ephraim was grateful for. And I'm sure young Jacob would be as well in concerns to you, but that simply isn't the case here." He then gave her a soft smile. "I can already tell that you are starting to become stronger and more confident in yourself, and being around the Pack and your Alpha Female training will help with that. The only thing I worry about is how close to the Cullens you are and what you will do should they come for you later on."

"They won't. I broke up with Edward today."

"Maybe, but will he take the breakup seriously? From what I've been told, your relationship with him was rather…bleak. He doesn't listen to you and does all he can to keep you away from here. Embry has said that you comply with him all of the time."

Bella looked down, knowing that those words were true. She didn't like hearing how she was with Edward, but she knew she needed to hear it and was glad people were telling her. Squaring her shoulders she said, "That is true yes, but I'm starting over and I'm going to become a stronger Bella. I won't let my past with Edward affect my future."

"And if he keeps coming around for you?"

She couldn't answer that question, no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about the chances of Edward still coming around her. He could be very persistent about her; hell, him disabling her truck to prevent her seeing Jacob proved that. However before she could answer, there was a knock on the door and Jared walked in. He glanced at Bella briefly before turning to Old Quil.

"Old Quil, Billy is calling a meeting with the Council. They want to discuss Jacob again."

Old Quil rolled his eyes, wondering why those old coots couldn't just leave the boy alone. He nodded and stood up with his cane, Jared helping him out of the door. As they left Old Quil turned to Bella and said, "I know you're serious about this Bella, but I hope you will stick with it. I know you tend to run when things get to hard sometimes."

Bella bit her lip as Old Quil left with the assistance of Jared. Jared turned to look at her and beckoned her to leave the old man's house as well. As she followed she couldn't help but wonder exactly how much faith that they had in her. She may have made mistakes and made them question her loyalty, even going as far as to not trust her at all, but she wanted to prove herself to them and show them that she was going to be in this for the long haul. However she knew that actions spoke louder than words, and she needed to make sure her actions spoke loud.


	12. Chapter 11

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 11

A week had passed and things had gone back to normal somewhat for Bella. She spent most of her free time with Jacob on the Reservation, and other times with Angela. The two girls had grown close again and were hanging out again whenever they could. Bella was back in her original group of friends at school and having fun with them now that she didn't have Edward as a crutch anymore to keep her from them. Of course now that she was single again, Mike was making it his mission to get Bella to go on a date with him, no matter how many times Tyler would tell him it was futile. Since becoming the Alpha Female she had acquired more of a backbone and had told Lauren off more than once that week when she tried to come for her. It honestly felt good and she was definitely embracing this newfound courage of hers. And furthermore neither Edward nor Alice had tried to approach her whenever she passed by them. It made her believe that they had taken her breaking off her relationship with the vampire seriously and that they were leaving her be. And because of assuming that, she was caught off guard when Alice suddenly approached her.

She was walking to her truck after school when Alice walked up behind her and said, "Bella."

The brunette jumped a little before turning around saying, "Alice."

The pixie like vampire looked at Bella with a sad expression and said, "Bella, you never come around anymore. I miss you, we all do. Especially Edward misses you and he's very hurt that you broke up with him."

Bella sighed before saying, "Alice, I'm not getting back together with Edward. So if that is the reason you approached me, you can kindly leave. I told him that he could kiss my ass for all I care and I'm not above telling you the same if you keep bothering me about Edward."

Alice looked aghast at Bella's words before saying, "Bella! I'm surprised at you! Edward loves you and I know you still love him. You two were made for each other."

"We really weren't, and I'm surprised it took me so long to realize that."

"But Bella-"

"Look Alice, unless you have something super important to tell me, I'm going home." Bella wasn't completely meaning to be so cross with Alice, but her skin was beginning to crawl with being in such close proximity to the vampire and she was afraid her body would react to her presence, causing her to half-phase for all the school to see. She still didn't have great control over her Alpha Female transformations and didn't want to lose it here.

Alice frowned before saying, "Edward will be coming over to your house later this evening. He wants to talk to you since you won't speak to him or answer any of his calls."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the driver's side of her truck saying, "Tell him don't bother. I'm not nor ever getting back together with Edward."

"Bella-"

"Bye Alice." Bella climbed into her truck and shut the door, starting up the red beast and driving away from the school, leaving Alice standing behind. Looking into her rearview mirror she saw Edward walking over towards Alice to obviously talk to her about their conversation. She looked at herself briefly and saw her eyes had brightened and grown larger during her time talking with Alice. Shaking her head she whispered, "It's for the best."

* * *

Billy sat in his living room looking out his window deep in thought. He had come back from speaking with the Council about an hour ago to try to get them to agree to tell Charlie about Bella and the Pack. However they were adamant about him not knowing, saying an outsider and paleface couldn't be informed of their tribal secrets. Even when he had brought up the fact that Bella had known, even before becoming the Alpha Female, they still refused. But being the tribe chief he believed his best friend had a right to know what was going on, especially now that his daughter was more than involved.

The door opened and Jacob walked inside, the Shifter greeting, "Hey dad."

"Hi son. How was patrolling?" Billy asked rolling over to him.

"It was alright, nothing new to report. We're still trying to track that redheaded vamp and we think we've picked up an extra scent mixed with hers."

"Hmm, that may not be good."

"Maybe, but we're going to keep a lookout. I'm just stopping by for something to eat before I go back out."

Billy nodded and watched Jacob walk into the kitchen and get out ingredients to make a sandwich. As he did he said, "Jake, I think I'm going to tell Charlie about Bella."

Jacob nearly dropped the mayonnaise as he looked back at his father and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He has a right to know about her. And not just her, but everything as well. I don't want to hide anything from him anymore. The guilt is beginning to eat at me."

"Is the Council okay with this?"

"Of course not, but Charlie has a right to know about what's going on with Bella."

Jacob finished making his sandwich before taking a bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed his bite before saying, "He's not going to believe you."

Nodding Billy replied, "I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. I'll go over there this evening and tell him."

"I'm going too."

"I know, I wouldn't expect anything less."

Father and son grinned at each other before Jacob turned to make another sandwich. They both knew it was a risk they were taking telling Charlie, but things never got done without a little risk.

* * *

Later that evening Bella was finishing up dinner when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was the Blacks since Jacob had texted her to let her know they were coming, she left the kitchen and went to answer the door. She opened it with a smile, only for it to fall when she came face to face with Edward.

"Bella," Edward said reaching out to touch her, only for his hand to be caught in a bone crushing grip by the brunette.

Scowling at him Bella said, "I thought I told Alice to tell you to not bother coming here. I have nothing more to say to you."

Edward pried his hand from Bella's before walking past her into her home, ignoring her incredulous expression as he did so. As she closed the door he said, "I had to come see you, love. I can't get in touch with you any way else."

"Did you perhaps think that's because I don't want anything more to do with you? What part of 'kiss my ass' did you not get?"

"Bella, don't talk like that. Now stop this foolishness. I've given you a week and I know you aren't really upset with me, nor did you really mean to break it off with me. Now come love, let us talk things out."

Bella crossed her arms and said, "Edward, I don't know how else I can say this, but I'm going to be as blunt as possible right now. I. Don't. Want. You. We're never, _never_ , getting back together again. I was a fool to do so the first time and I won't make that same mistake. Now get out of my house, piss off, and never come back."

Edward looked at Bella with an unreadable expression and was about to speak again when a voice said, "You heard her. Get out of my house and don't come back."

Turning Edward saw Charlie standing behind him with his own arms crossed, a glare on his face. Edward looked back at Bella to see her opening the door and beckoning him to leave. He was about to step out when he noticed that Jacob and Billy Black had arrived and were making their way to the front door. He could hear the dog's thoughts of hatred towards him, his thoughts seemingly paralleling his love's attitude. He needed to prove to the dog that Bella was his, and no Quileute curse was going to ruin that.

Stepping outside he grabbed Bella and pulled her close to him, causing her to yelp in surprise before pushing against him. As she did he said, "Bella, stop this foolishness already. I love you and you love me."

"Edward stop it! Let go of me!" Bella cried as she pushed against her ex, her skin burning through her clothes from his touch. Around her she could hear Charlie, Billy, and Jacob telling Edward to let her go, Charlie trying to pull him off of her while Jacob was making his way towards her. Just as she looked up to tell Edward to let her go again, he dropped his head and pressed his cold lips forcefully against hers. A pain filled scream rose up in her throat as her lips and the area around her mouth burned and sizzled. Not even caring now, Bella half-phased where she was and pulled away from Edward and yelled with a loud growl in her voice, "I SAID 'LET GO'!"

Planting her clawed hands on his shoulders, she shoved him back forcefully away from her, causing him to fly off of the porch and all the way into his stupid silver Volvo. She watched him crash into it and completely ruin the passenger side, all of the windows breaking as it fell over on its side. Stepping off of the porch she stalked towards Edward, ready to rip him an entire new asshole, only for Jacob to grab her and hold her back.

"GET OUT! LEAVE! LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Bella continued to yell with the growl in her voice. She watched Edward give her a horrified look before getting up from his ruined car. He glanced behind her momentarily before turning and running off at vampire speed.

Bella panted as Jacob held her before finally getting her breathing back under control. When she did she looked up at Jacob who was looking at her with an awed yet troubled expression on his face. She looked around him to see Charlie standing with a confused and incredulous look on his face, his brown eyes wide as he stared at her. It was obvious he was in a state of shock from what he had witnessed and didn't seem to hear Billy trying to talk to him.

Realizing what she had done, tears filled her eyes and she looked back up at Jacob. Tears spilling over she said softly, "I'm sorry, Jake."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her in a hug and held her close, softly replying, "It's alright, honey. It's okay."

He knew she was feeling guilty for accidently exposing herself and the leech to her father, but luckily that was why he and his father were here. However right now, he was more concerned about Bella and how what had just transpired affected her. But he knew now he was going to have to tell the rest of the Pack what had happened. Once Bella was calmed down, he excused himself briefly into the woods to phase, preparing himself for the Pack's reactions.


	13. Chapter 12

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 12

"Charlie, will you just calm down for a moment?" Billy asked somewhat exasperatedly.

"No Billy! I'm not going to calm down over this!" Charlie yelled as he paced in front of his best friend. He was still trying to comprehend what he had seen happen between his daughter and her wretched boyfriend, never mind the fact his oldest friend had just told him some century old secret of his tribe. The Quileute warriors had been spirit wolves? They could turn into bear sized wolves? And vampires were actually real? It was all too much! And then to top it all off, his own daughter knew all about this and was dating a vampire, only to now be some sort of…wolf hybrid.

Shaking his head Charlie stopped and looked at his friend, a hint of betrayal evident in his eyes behind his anger and confusion. Looking Billy square in his eye he asked, "How could you not let me know this, Billy?"

Billy sighed and said heavily, "It wasn't my secret to tell to you, chief. No one outside of the tribe Elders and the Pack are to know about it." His eyes drifted towards the stairs where Bella was currently hiding out in her room. "Your daughter only knows because of her involvement with the Cullens."

"And how would she know that they were vampires, I wonder?" Charlie's voice sounded very accusing, as if blaming Billy for Bella being so enthralled with the Cullens.

"Oh no, you can't blame me for that, Charlie. You can blame me for not telling you a lot of things when I should have—and I'm really sorry for that—but you can't blame me for your daughter's involvement with Cullen. Her figuring out what they were comes down to Carlisle Cullen's oldest not having any restraint in keeping away from her and Bella being too stubborn for her own good and needing to have answers. She gets that from you, you know; both of you have that damn stubborn streak. And I can see even now in your eyes that you're being stubborn in wanting to not believe any of this. Well give it up chief, because it's real. The supernatural resides here in Forks and La Push, and Bella is at the center of it all."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair, gripping it in frustration. He didn't want to listen to Billy, he really didn't. But at the same time, he knew his oldest friend was telling him nothing but the truth. And he had seen it with his own eyes; seeing is believing he supposed. Even so, he just couldn't understand why Bella felt she couldn't tell him any of this and the troubles she was having with it all. He had thought they were getting closer and were opening up to each other. Maybe he had been wrong about that. He didn't give a damn that it wasn't her secret to tell, but he thought she could at least still talk to him about it. Knowing his own daughter didn't trust him enough to still come to him hurt, it really did.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Charlie sank down in his armchair and rested his elbows on his knees, putting his face in his hands. He heard Billy wheel himself over towards him and a strong yet gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He let out a heavy sigh before looking up into dark brown eyes. Taking a deep breath he asked quietly, "What do I do, Billy? How do I deal with being a parent of a suddenly supernatural daughter?"

Billy gave him a small, warm smile and answered, "By doing the same thing I do with Jake. Be there to support her and give her guidance when she needs it. But also know it's fine to draw a line if you have to, whether she likes it or not. But above all, support her and continue to love her; you've been doing that since she was born and you can still do it now."

* * *

Bella sat with her back against her bedroom door with her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She had been crying and had finally come somewhat to a stop, but her tears still kept flowing, if only slowly. She was such an idiot for going all Alpha Female in front of Charlie and exposing Edward, but she couldn't help it. He had been hurting her and had ignored her pleas and demands to be let go. And for what? To act like a jealous fool and put some sort of claim on her when she had broken up with him? She couldn't even bear to look at her face and seeing the burns on her lips and around her mouth.

Reaching up she touched her lips and hissed at how sore and tender they felt. More tears filled her eyes before she slammed her fist in the wall next to her in frustration, cracking the wall as she did so. God, she absolutely hated Edward. She _hated_ him! And because of him she had left Billy in the precarious position of explaining everything to Charlie. She had heard her father yelling and it made her even more upset; not at him for yelling at Billy, but with herself. She should be the one to be explaining everything to Charlie. Yes, there were some things that Billy would have had to explain, but he deserved to hear the truth about what she had been keeping a secret from him from her. Charlie deserved her honesty and instead she was hiding out in her room being the coward she was because she couldn't bear to face her own father to tell him what was going on in her life.

She placed her face in her knees and hugged them to her, biting her lip to keep from crying further. She was pathetic, she really was. Some Alpha Female she was. At that moment, all she wanted was for Jacob to be there with her.

* * *

The Pack mind was abuzz with the mixed reactions of what Bella had done as seen through his mind. They had all seen via Jacob that Bella had exposed not only herself, but Edward Cullen to her father, albeit inadvertently and in order to defend herself. Quil and Embry were impressed and freaking out over Bella pushing the leech into his car from her front porch; Seth was worrying over whether or not Bella was alright as he had glimpsed the burns decorating her face; Paul and Jared—mainly Paul—were upset that she was stupid enough to expose their secret to Charlie, and in a normal, public neighborhood no less. The only ones that hadn't said or reacted outright to the scene were Sam and Leah, and they were keeping their thoughts to themselves so Jacob had no idea what they were thinking. After a while Sam quieted the Pack down so he could speak.

 _"As we can see, Bella has accidently showed Charlie that she is the Alpha Female and that her leech isn't as human as he thought he was. And despite our annoyance at her for doing so, it was obvious her hand was forced,"_ Sam said.

Paul let out some sort of wolfish scoff before replying, _"That girl is nothing but trouble. And she's going to do nothing but continue to be a fuck up and cause trouble for us."_

Jacob growled at Paul and told him, _"Shut up, Paul. Stop talking like that about Bella."_

 _"Yeah, we all know you're still licking your ego from being beaten by her and having your arm broken by her,"_ Quil said with a snicker.

Paul glared and bared his teeth at Quil, bending down as if to get ready to pounce on him. It was only Sam's warning growl and Alpha command to stop that made him relax, if only a little bit. Sam looked at Jacob and said, _"Jacob, I may be Alpha right now, but it would seem you will have to take the position eventually. And I can't do anything in the ways of Bella being the Alpha Female, meaning I am in no position to reprimand her for what she has done. But you do, therefore it is up to you to talk to her."_

 _"Why? He's just going to half-ass telling her this and baby her like he always does,"_ Paul said, ignoring Jacob and Sam's glare towards him.

Sam looked at Jared and flicked his eyes from him to Paul, silently telling him to take the temperamental Shifter somewhere. Jared nodded and nudged Paul in his side, making him begin walking away from the Pack and further into the woods, though they would still be able to hear what was being said. Once they were out of sight Sam looked at Jacob, asking him what he was going to do.

Jacob thought about that, not really knowing what to do. He wasn't the Alpha, but it was his birthright and now had a mate to prove it. And soon he was going to have to take up his birthright at some point, but Old Quil had said it wasn't going to happen until not only Bella was ready as the Alpha Female, but he was ready as well in his mindset. He was happy it was in the girl he was in love with, but he wasn't comfortable telling Bella what to do. He liked it when she made her own decisions, rather than let them be made for her; Cullen did enough of that as it was and he wasn't going to start doing it either. He supposed he could talk to Bella, but his main concern was that she was feeling alright considering what had happened earlier that evening.

A nudge to his flank made him look to the side and see Leah as her beautiful grey wolf looking at him. Her big eyes looked at him for a moment before she said simply, _"Go see her."_

Jacob stared at her for a moment before looking at the black wolf standing next to him. Sam gave him a nod before looking past him towards Leah, Leah turning her head as he did so. Jacob felt a bit awkward standing between the two ex-lovers, and quickly turned and left, running back towards Bella's house. He hoped his father had spoken to Charlie and gotten him to understand their situations. But really, he was hoping Bella was alright. She had been so upset about what she had done and he had to leave her by herself. He could only hope she was holding out alright.

* * *

Bella lay on her bed with her back towards the door, staring at the wall. She had finished crying and figured she didn't have any more tears to shed, but she still felt miserable. She couldn't hear her father yelling anymore, but figured he was still downstairs talking with Billy. She wanted to go down there and talk to Charlie, but what would he say? Would he be angry like he was with Billy? Disappointed? She didn't know. For Charlie, the only thing that bothered him about her was her choice in romantic partner, but that was no longer an issue now that she had kicked Edward to the curb. But what now? She didn't think she'd be able to bear it if he was disappointed in her for what she had done and the choices she made.

There was a knock on her door and she tensed up, tensing further when she heard the door open and footsteps walk into her room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Charlie standing there, patiently waiting for her to do or say something. Sitting up she turned to face him, her heart pounding in her chest from nerves and anxiousness. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but closed not knowing where to even begin.

Charlie stared at his daughter, taking notice of how nervous she was and struggling to find something to say, and realized she must have stressed herself out over this moment of having to face him. He wasn't mad at her, nor was he disappointed. And it wouldn't be fair to make her think otherwise, especially when she was already emotionally vulnerable. Walking over to her he sat down on her bed beside of her and gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

"It's okay," Charlie said softly, his voice full of the love he would always have for his only child.

Bella stared at her father for a moment before more tears filled her eyes and a sob left her throat. Throwing her arms around him she sobbed into his chest, holding Charlie as tight as she could. She felt him wrap his arms around her to return her embrace and rub her back soothingly. Through her tears she choked out, "I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, kiddo. And we'll talk about it when you're ready."

Nothing more was said between them, nor was the atmosphere disturbed around them. In that moment, there were no vampires, werewolves, or anything supernatural. It was just a father and his daughter in a much needed and probably long overdue in a moment of reliance for Bella. In that moment she realized that she needed to rely on her father more and there was nothing wrong with that.


	14. Chapter 13

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 13

Angela stared at Bella's face in horror the next day after school and asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella looked up from the notes Angela had copied for her from the classes she missed and answered, "Yes, I'm fine." Realizing why she had asked she told her, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"You're right; it's worse," Jessica said from where she was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Jessica!" Angela admonished. Looking back at the other brunette she asked, "What happened? You didn't look like this yesterday?"

Bella knew she was going to be asked about this as her burns healed on her face. Knowing she had to lie she said, "I uh, had an accident in the kitchen yesterday. You guys already know I've got two left feet, so tripping in the kitchen towards the stove and a pan full of hot grease…yeah."

Jessica hissed and said, "Ouch! Does your mouth still hurt?"

"No, believe it or not." And it was true, she didn't feel any more pain. She found her pain tolerance had risen when this new supernatural part of her emerged, but she only ever felt true physical pain whenever she was touched by a vampire. And the only vampire to have touched her consistently was Edward, and each time he had burned her skin. She was happy though that there were no marks from where he had burned her on her body, so she knew her mouth would look normal again. She'd give it another day or two since her burns seemed to always disappear in that amount of days.

Angela frowned in concern and asked, "You don't think you damaged the nerves around your mouth, do you?"

"I doubt it. Anyway, thanks for bringing me today's notes and homework, guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella," Jessica said. She then frowned and said, "Edward kept bothering us today asking if we've heard from you today. And he wouldn't stop staring at us during lunch, as if trying to persuade us with his eyes to contact you. I used to find him super hot, but now I just find him creepy. Not to mention he seems obsessive and he's obviously obsessed with you, which is so not cool."

Nodding in agreement Angela said, "Yes, I've always wondered if you were really alright being in a relationship with him. But you seemed happy, so I never said anything. But can I be honest?" At Bella's nod she continued. "I'm very in touch with my spiritual side and because of that, I feel a demonic aura coming off of Edward. Not just him, but his family as well. They're nice and all, but something about them just doesn't feel right. And when you got caught up in them, I was worried you were being corrupted. But you've obviously seen or realized something to make you break it off with him."

There was a moment of silence before Jessica snickered and said, "Really Angela? A demonic aura? That's rich. He's just creepy, that's it."

"Don't mock me, Jess. I know what I feel. That's why I'm glad Bella's no longer involved with him."

Bella said nothing as her friends went back and forth over what Angela had said. Hearing Angela, someone on the outside and not knowing anything about the supernatural, tell about how she really felt about the Cullens and being around them the few times she had made her really think. Angela believed them, or at least Edward, to have a demonic aura and she could tell there was something not quite human about them. And because of that she had been concerned about her being in their presence. It made her feel really bad that she had made her friend silently worry about her, along with Charlie, while all she had been able to do was devote all of her time, energy, and attention into Edward and his family. She didn't think she could be any more disgusted with herself. However her eyes had finally been open and she was finding herself again, something she was glad for despite it having to come in the form of her sprouting fur and claws.

When it was obvious the two girls were done bickering, Jessica turned to her and asked, "So now that Edward is kicked to the curb, what new man meat do you have now?"

"Jessica, Bella isn't like you going from guy to guy needing a rebound every week. And Bella isn't thinking about dating right now," Angela said. She then looked at Bella. "You aren't, right?"

Shaking her head Bella answered, "No, I don't think I'll be dating anyone new for a while. I've just been hanging out with my best friend. You could say he's helped me keep me from falling into another funk. To be honest he had to pull me out of the first one."

"'He'? It's a guy?"

"Yeah, he's my dad's friend's son. We've known each other since we were kids. He's real sweet and very understanding, and super patient because I know I was a handful a couple of months ago."

Jessica and Angela shared a look, neither of them saying anything in response to that. Clearing her throat a bit Jessica asked, "Well, when can we meet him? You make him sound like an angel."

Before Bella could answer there was a knock on her bedroom door followed by it opening and revealing none other than the young man they were talking about. Jacob looked at them all before saying, "Hi. Am I interrupting, Bella?"

"No, you're fine; come on in," Bella told him waving him inside. As he moved to sit next to Bella on her bed she said, "Jacob, these are my friends Angela and Jessica. Girls, this is my best friend Jacob."

"Hello," Jessica greeted flirtatiously, Bella's eye twitching and her mouth tightening a bit in response.

Angela smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you too," Jacob said with a kind smile. He had ignored Jessica's flirtatious greeting, having noticed her eyes light up the moment she laid her eyes on him. However it hadn't slipped his notice that Bella's lips had tightened in annoyance, nor did he miss her eye twitching. Seeing her display jealously over him, no matter how small it was, was the cutest thing ever. Turning to her he said, "I came over to see if you wanted to come to First Beach for a few hours. The Pa-uh, I mean the guys and I are going to be cliff-diving and I was wondering if you wanted to come as well."

"Cliff-diving?" Bella asked almost incredulously. "Jake, you remember what happened the last time I went cliff-diving. I nearly drowned doing it."

Ignoring Angela and Jessica's expressions of disbelief Jacob replied, "You did it during a tide and a storm, which was not smart on your part." Both of them knew they were deliberately not speaking about why she really had gone cliff-diving that day. Bella had confided in him that she had done it to hear the leech's voice since he seemed to only speak to her in her mind when she did anything reckless. It had hurt him to realize that she had practically used him for that reason, but they had been able to get past it, especially now that Bella was no longer dating the leech.

Giving her a smile he said, "I'll be with you this time, and the guys too. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise. You'll have nothing to worry about."

Bella thought about it for a minute before sighing and saying, "Alright, I'll go. Maybe it'll be fun this time."

"Trust me, it will. We're going to build a bonfire on the beach afterwards and have food and whatnot. You know, just have a bit of fun and spend quality time together as friends."

"Just give me time to find a bathing suit and put it on and I'll be ready."

Jacob nodded and stood up heading for the bedroom door. Before he left the room he turned to the other two girls in the room and invited them as well before leaving and closing the door behind him. The moment the door closed behind Jacob Jessica asked, "He said he was from the Reservation, right?"

Nodding Bella answered, "Yeah, La Push."

"Well if La Push breeds gods like him, and he's friends with said gods, then I'm definitely going. Do you have an extra bikini I can borrow?"

Bella rolled her eyes before nodding. She had more than enough bikinis courtesy of her mother, and she knew that she, Angela, and Jessica were all roughly the same size, though she was probably a bit smaller than they were. Looking at Angela she asked, "Are you going to come too, Ang?"

Angela seemed to think about it before nodding saying, "Sure, it sounds interesting. Is it okay if I borrow a bathing suit as well? I promise to wash and return it."

Before long Bella had found them all swimsuits to wear and they put them on, putting their clothes back on over them. Jessica was borrowing a red bikini that tied by string, Angela borrowed a more modest one that was blue and the top stopped just above her naval. And as for Bella, she chose her black one piece that fastened around her neck like a halter top. Once they put their clothes back on and were putting their shoes on, Jessica said to Bella, "Bella, that piece of man meat down there is totally into you. What's your feeling status for him?"

"He's my best friend, that's it," Bella responded.

"I call bullshit on that. You have to like him more than you claim or think you do."

Angela sighed and said, "Jessica, leave her alone. If Bella likes Jacob and doesn't want to tell us, then she doesn't have to. But like I said before, she's probably not interested in dating right now. Therefore we should just leave the topic alone."

Bella gave Angela a grateful smile before the three of them left her room and headed downstairs where Jacob was waiting. Pretty soon all four of them left the house, Bella locking up behind her, and piled into Jacob's Rabbit before heading for First Beach.

* * *

Bella couldn't believe how good of a time she was having with her friends. She, Angela, and Jessica had gotten a pretty warm welcome from the Pack (well, Paul sneered at her but otherwise said nothing) and they had been having a really good time. Jessica had immediately begun flirting with Jared, only to back off when he immediately said he had someone. She had then moved on to Quil who was more than happy to shower attention on her. As for Angela, she seemed to be smitten with Embry and he her, though Bella wondered how that would work when her friend was still dating Ben—at least to her knowledge she still was. They had been jumping off of and climbing the cliff for a good while and though Bella had yet to jump off the cliff herself, she was definitely having a lot of fun.

At the moment they were all standing at the top of the cliff deciding who would be the first to jump off this time around. While Paul and Quil were arguing about who had jumped first the last time and this and the third, Jacob and Bella were standing off by themselves talking quietly. Jacob looked at Bella's mouth and asked, "Are you alright after what happened last night? That leech didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"No, I'm alright," Bella replied with a smile, touched by his always present concern for her. "I'm just glad that Charlie has finally calmed down about it. He told me that when I was ready to talk about it all with him, he'd be ready to listen. Sometimes I don't believe I deserve to have him as a father. He's being so understanding of this whole thing considering how practical he is."

"I bet he wasn't as calm when dad filled him in on everything."

"No, he wasn't. I've never heard Charlie so angry before. But I'm glad Billy was there to help him understand and was patient with him about it. Speaking of Billy, has he talked to the Council yet? I know having Charlie know about vampires and the Pack now won't smooth over well with them. But it is my fault that he knows, though. Do you think I should be there with him when he delivers the news if he hasn't delivered it yet?"

Before Jacob could answer Leah suddenly spoke saying, "He's talking to them right now, actually. And just so you know, mom is fully supporting Charlie knowing about us and the Cold ones and you."

Remembering Old Quil's story about Anais and how the Council back then not only hated her, but murdered her as well, Bella couldn't help but ask, "What about them knowing about me? Will they stand for it when they didn't with the first Alpha Female?"

Jacob and Leah looked at each other, troubled expressions on their faces before Leah answered, "We don't know. But if they know what's good for these lands and our protection, they'll allow your presence."

"But if they are accepting of the Alpha Female, they may not like that it's you," Jacob told her.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because of your involvement with Cullen."

"But I broke up with Edward. I don't associate with the Cullens anymore."

Leah nodded in understanding before saying, "That may be true, but the way the Council looks at it, it's your fault for them returning when they left last September and bringing so much other vampire activity to Forks and the surrounding areas. They believe if you had never gotten involved, none of what's happening would be happening."

Bella couldn't believe what she had heard. Everything that seemed to go wrong in their world of the supernatural always seemed to come back to her, back to the fact that she had been involved with Edward and his family. All she did was cause trouble for the people around her and she hated it, but she hoped now that she could help right some of her wrongs with being the Alpha Female now. She was already sick of Edward and was in the process of cutting off the rest of the Cullens—if only to keep her Alpha Female side in check when around them—so that had to be a start.

Jacob could see this information had somewhat upset Bella and he hated seeing her upset. Deciding to get her mind off of it he looked over to his brothers that still hadn't dove off of the cliff yet and called out, "Hey guys! Bella and I will jump first this time!"

"We will?" Bella asked, her attention immediately drawn to Jacob's comment.

"Yes, we will."

Taking her hand he pulled her over to the cliff and the two of them looked down at the water before looking at each other. Jacob tightened his grip on Bella's hand a bit without hurting it and asked, "Ready?"

The brunette looked up at him before looking down at the water again, saying uncertainly, "Uh, yeah."

"You've got this, Bella!" Jessica called encouragingly.

"Yeah, go Bella!" Quil, Seth, and Embry called out.

Jared gave her an encouraging smile and Paul actually gave her a nod, letting her know that despite his blatant dislike for her, he was giving her his support to jump off of the cliff. Sam and Leah, who were actually standing side by side, gave her small smiles before nodding, telling her to just go for it. Turning back to the cliff, Bella took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jacob smiled and counted to three before the two of them jumped off of the cliff, dropping down into the salty water of the ocean. The two of them splashed down into the water, Jacob moving to grab hold of Bella under the water. Soon they resurfaced laughing, Jacob's arms wrapped around her waist and Bella's around his neck. Above them the Pack, Jessica, and Angela were cheering before Seth and Leah both dove off of the cliff as well. Soon everyone had jumped off and into the water, having fun swimming and splashing each other. After a while Sam announced that it was time to dry off and set up for the bonfire. Bella found it humorous that he said to 'dry off' knowing the water would just evaporate off of the Pack's skin while she, Jessica, and Angela would be the ones wrapped in towels and blankets. They all headed for the shore, Jacob putting Bella on his back as he swam towards shore, happy smiles on their faces.


	15. Chapter 14

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 14

Edward paced the floor of his bedroom as his mind raced with ideas on how to get Bella back. He couldn't believe that she was deliberately cutting him out of her life. Furthermore, he couldn't believe that she had exposed herself and essentially him in front of her father in a public neighborhood. His car was completely totaled and most likely couldn't be fixed. However he didn't blame Bella, but rather blamed Jacob Black. If that filthy dog hadn't appeared in her life, none of what was happening would be happening now.

"Edward?" Esme's voice called from the doorway. Turning he saw her staring at him before saying, "Carlisle wants to speak with you, dear."

Nodding Edward left his room and went to his sire's study, knocking before letting himself inside. He closed the door and stopped in front of Carlisle's desk where Carlisle was looking over some medical files before stopping to look up at him. He gestured for Edward to sit down in the chair that was placed in front of his desk and began to speak once the other vampire was settled.

"Edward, we have to talk about Bella," Carlisle began. "I've been doing some research into the Quileute tribe and their beliefs and I believe I have found what is going on with Bella and why she is exhibiting wolf Shifter tendencies."

"Yes? What is going on with my beloved?" Edward asked.

"The wolf Pack before the current one, the one where Ephraim Black was Alpha and we made the Treaty, he once had a mate that was known as the Alpha Female. The Alpha Female was a regular human like Bella that had fallen in love with Ephraim. The two of them tried to perform a ceremony using forbidden magic to bond their souls together, but instead Ephraim's spirit wolf latched onto the woman's soul and thus caused her to turn into the Alpha Female."

"So Black's spirit wolf latched onto Bella's soul?"

"Not necessarily. You see, Jacob is Ephraim's descendent, meaning he has Alpha blood in his veins and thus makes him the rightful Alpha of the Quileute Pack. I believe whoever this woman was, her soul was transferred into Bella's body at some point and has made it so that Bella will be Jacob's mate and the Pack's Alpha Female."

"Is there a way to undo it?"

"I'm afraid not, son. I hate to say this to you, but Bella may be lost to us and being a part of our family forever. It is obvious she is meant to be with the Pack and with Jacob."

Edward shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe what his sire was telling him. Bella wasn't lost to them, she belonged with them. Black and the rest of the Pack have messed with her mind, cast an ancient spell on her, causing her to go through these changes. Bella belonged to him, she loved him. Hell, she even went to Italy to save him from the Volturi and expose herself to save him. And she made a promise to be turned into a vampire. Bella wouldn't just forget about that and leave him and the life she chose behind.

A sudden thought struck him just as those thoughts ran through his head. Bella had made a deal with the Volturi, a deal she had obviously forgotten about it would seem. A smile, a rather unnerving smile, appeared on his face as he thought about that. He knew how to make sure Bella stayed with him and turn her back on Black and this Alpha Female nonsense.

Quickly standing Edward turned to leave Carlisle's study, only stopping briefly when Carlisle called out, "Edward, please don't do anything reckless. We don't need any more trouble coming our way."

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward replied. "I'm just going to visit Bella, that's all. I need to remind her of something important."

And with that Edward left the office and the house, leaving Carlisle with an uneasy feeling in his chest.

* * *

Bella was happy to see her burns—all of them—had officially disappeared. It had taken a week, but they were all gone now. Now hopefully she didn't have any more encounters with Edward and him touching her. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror with a smile before running her hairbrush through her damp hair before returning to her bedroom. She had just taken a shower and had put on a tank top and jogging pants and was going to settle into bed to watch a movie or two on her laptop. She had her snacks and drinks at the ready and Charlie was at work, so she was essentially by herself.

Stepping into her room she was almost surprised to see Jacob there and she couldn't help but smile at seeing him laid out on her bed munching on some of her chips. Tilting her head she greeted, "Hey."

Jacob grinned at her and replied, "Hey Bells. What are you up to?"

"About to watch a couple of movies on my laptop. Do you want to join, or are you only here to visit?"

"I just got off of my shift from patrolling and I told dad I was going to come here afterwards, so I'm all yours for company for however long you want me here."

Bella smiled wider and couldn't stop the blush that had risen on her cheeks. Shaking her head she moved to sit on her bed next to Jacob and powered her laptop on, signing into it and going on the internet to find something to watch, soon settling on the 1990 Stephen King's _IT_ with Tim Curry. As the movie buffered Jacob said, "This movie is freaking long."

"Yeah, but it's good though." Bella looked at him teasingly. "You're not scared, are you?"

Jacob gave a mock offended look and said, "As if I would ever be scared of this movie. Clowns don't scare me."

Giggling Bella said, "Of course not."

"But if one randomly popped out of the sewer offering me a balloon, common sense would tell me to instantly run away."

Bella through her head back and laughed, her laughter causing Jacob to join in on the laughter as well. Before long the movie finally buffered and started, the two of them settling on Bella's bed and watching the movie. They did have to pause it briefly so Bella could plug her charger into it, but other than that there were no interruptions. Halfway through the movie the brunette realized that she was literally cuddled up into Jacob and somehow they had turned so that he was spooning her, his arms wrapped securely around her. Bella couldn't help but think of just how warm, safe, and secure she felt in that moment. And oddly enough she could practically feel her Alpha Female side purring in delight at being so intimately close to her Alpha mate. It was weird, but Bella decided that it was a good weird and that she kind of liked it; or rather, she liked it a lot.

The movie continued to go on and right at the part where the Losers' Club as adults found Stan's head in the refrigerator in the library, Jacob let out a growl and quickly sat up, holding Bella tightly against him. Startled at Jacob's sudden change in demeanor she asked, "Jake, what's wrong?"

However Jacob didn't even need to answer as her nose caught the sickly sweet stench of what was obviously a vampire. Turning her head she looked and could see Edward standing creepily in the shadows in a corner of her room glaring at them in disgust. She turned her head to the window seeing that it was open and wondered how she had missed hearing it open beyond the movie. Pausing the movie she asked, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, my love. I believe we have to talk," Edward answered almost casually.

"Don't call me that; we're not together anymore. What part of that can't you understand?"

"But you are my love, and always will be."

Jacob growled and spat, "Get lost, bloodsucker. You and Bella have nothing to talk about."

Edward stepped out of the shadows with a smug expression on his face before saying, "Au contraire, Jacob Black. Bella and I have much to discuss. Most specifically about a certain deal she made back in Italy when she went to go and rescue me."

Bella's face paled drastically as her heart suddenly stopped beating. She was suddenly finding it hard to breathe as she stared at Edward in horror, hating him for reminding her of her deal with the Volturi, of purposely bringing it up in front of Jacob, of doing this to spite them. Jacob looked confusedly down at Bella asking, "What deal, Bella? What deal did you make when you went to rescue his pathetic ass?"

"Ah, I see he doesn't know anything about it. Well, isn't that just a shame? I suppose I'll leave you to it to explain things to the pup, Bella." Yes, Edward was definitely smug about this.

Tears filled Bella's eyes as she watched Edward walk towards her bedroom window to leave and a few spilled over as she asked, "Why are you doing this? Why would you do this to me, Edward?"

Edward almost looked startled that she seemed to be blaming him and answered, "I have done nothing, Bella. This deal came as a decision you made yourself. I'm just reminding you of it before you get too deep in the paws of the Pack. After all, they can't save you from the fate you've chosen."

"But why purposely bring it up in front of Jacob?! How can you be so cruel to do that?!"

"Because we belong together Bella. We are meant to be and I'm only securing that we will be together again."

Before Bella could say any more Edward was gone out of the window in a blink of an eye, the window shutting behind him. Bella covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes tightly, already feeling her anxiety quickly rising to the surface. Feeling Jacob take his arms out from around her she opened her eyes and turned around to see him looking at her with the same hard gaze that Sam seemed to always give off, and she didn't like it. Turning to face him all the way she started, "Jake, listen-"

"What deal did you make in Italy, Bella?" Jacob asked. "And don't lie to me. What deal did you make to make him be so smug just now?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was having trouble find the words she wanted to say. Or rather, the words she didn't want to admit. She knew telling Jacob the truth was going to hurt him, especially now, but she also didn't want to lie to him. Biting her lip she took a deep breath and said, "When I went to Italy, I met the Volturi. The Volturi are basically royalty by vampire standards and the largest coven to ever exist. Like the Cullens some of them have special abilities, but theirs are deadly. Humans aren't supposed to know about the existence of vampires, but because of my involvement with Edward and the Cullens, they knew about me because when Edward thought I was dead, he went to them to die to "join me" in death."

"That's overly dramatic."

"Yes well, I went to rescue him and they met me. None of their powers worked on me and Aro, the main leader of the three rulers of the Volturi, found it very interesting. But as vampire law states, because I know about them I had the ultimatum of either being dead or turned into one of them. And because I was so desperate and hell bent on being with Edward and wanting to be a vampire at the time I…"

Jacob closed his eyes in pain and finished, "You chose to be turned into one of them."

More tears fell from Bella's eyes and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Bella reached over to touch Jacob, but he smacked her hand away, quickly getting off of the bed and heading to her bedroom door. Going after him Bella called, "Jake! Jake, where are you going?"

"Away from here, and away from you. I can't even look at you right now, Bella. How could you make a deal like that?"

"I was stupid to do so, but you have to understand the state I was in back then!"

"I thought I had put you back together and you basically fell back again when you found out he was going to die. It probably would have been better if he did."

"I cared about him, Jake. I wouldn't wish that on him."

"And what about me? Did you ever think of how this might impact me, especially now knowing that you're my soul mate?"

Bella paused as his words sank in. No, she hadn't thought about how it would impact Jacob and his feelings, because all she had been caring about was Edward. Until recently her whole world revolved around the vampire, and now she was seeing how her involvement with him was ruining things, and she had no one to blame but herself. And now even Jacob was leaving and she didn't want that. She watched as he opened the door to her bedroom to leave and she whispered almost brokenly, "Jake please, don't leave. Don't leave me, please. _Please._ "

Jacob didn't move for a moment but finally turned to look back at her. His eyes were filled with hurt and his jaw was clenched, but he seemed to be trying to keep it together. After a while he said, "I just need a moment to myself Bella. And you know I have to tell Old Quil and the Council about this."

"I know," Bella replied softly.

Jacob nodded before completely leaving Bella's bedroom, heading down the stairs and completely out of the house. Bella moved to her window in time to see Jacob move towards the woods and disappear into them. When he was out of sight she moved back to her bed and laid on it, burying her face in her pillow as she cried. She hated hurting Jacob and she hated Edward with a passion. Just when things seemed to be probably be looking up for her, they were dashed with a simple reminder of her promise to the Volturi.


	16. Chapter 15

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 15

Jacob didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was mad at Bella for keeping that deal she made from him, mad at the leech for using it against her to get at him, and mad at himself for not seeing his ploy and walking away from Bella. But he couldn't handle it at the time and didn't want to lash out. At the moment he was running through the woods headed back to home and it was complete silence in his head, meaning no one else was in their wolf form at the moment.

 _Good,_ Jacob thought. _I can have some time to process this more and figure out how I can breach it to Billy and the Council. The Council already doesn't like Bella or this Alpha Female business as it is._

As he crossed over the border onto the Reservation, three extra minds entered his own, and soon his mind was filled with Paul yelling, _"That bitch! I knew she wasn't worth the effort! She's to be our Alpha Female when she's made a deal to be turned into a filthy leech? I won't have it! I'm sick of her and done with her as well!"_

 _"Paul, calm down,"_ Sam ordered, though he was just as angry about this situation. Turning his attention to Jacob he told him, _"The Council has to know about this, Jacob."_

 _"You think I don't know that, Sam?"_ Jacob asked. _"Of course I know that and I'm dreading having to do it. I honestly don't know how to feel, but I'm trying to keep myself calm."_

 _"That's good. And Cullen probably said it to get under your skin, especially considering Bella told you nothing about it."_

Jared piped in and said, _"Sam, if I may, I think you and Jacob should concentrate on how to break this news to the Council. It'll only be right that our current Alpha and the true Alpha be there to deliver the news, especially in concerns to the Alpha Female's deal. Not to mention this deal was made before Bella even became the Alpha Female, therefore it isn't like she made this deal knowing she would become what she is now. If you ask me, it sounds like Cullen is not only trying to cause a rift, but start some sort of war."_

Paul scoffed and said, _"If that leech wants a war, he's got one."_

 _"No, I don't think he fully realizes the gravity of revealing this to me. His only purpose right now is trying to get Bella back and doesn't know that this will not only impact Bella and I, but him and the other Cullens. Bella said these Volturi vampires are basically royalty and rulers of the vampire world, and very deadly with no tolerance of humans knowing there secret. That's why she made the deal to be one, because it was either that choice or death,"_ Jacob cut in. _"And you have to remember she wasn't fully over him at the time yet."_

 _"I don't give a damn how she was feeling at the time. I refuse to have any more to do with her."_

 _"Paul, cool it,"_ Sam growled. There was a moment of silence before Sam continued. _"Jacob, you and I will go and talk to Billy, and then call a meeting with the Council and tell them this bit of information. Jared, you head over to the Swan house and let Bella know what we're doing. I'm trusting you over Paul because I know you can stay neutral, even when you're swaying one way rather than the other. And Paul, go home."_

Jacob grunted and headed home, stopping at the edge of the woods to phase back human and put on his clothes before walking towards his house. He turned his head to see Sam emerging from the woods as well and the current Alpha gave him an unreadable expression before joining him on his porch. Opening the door and walking inside he found his dad having a cup of black coffee at the kitchen table while reading a book.

Looking up Billy smiled and said, "Hello son, hi Sam. What brings you here?"

Sam and Jacob looked at each other before turning back to Billy. Taking a deep breath Jacob said, "Dad, we need to talk."

"About what?" Billy asked with a sense of uneasiness.

"Bella."

* * *

Wiping her remaining tears Bella sat on her bed, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her head against them, taking a moment to wallow in self-pity. Why was everything in her life so complicated concerning the supernatural? And why was she always the blatant cause of it? But she knew it wasn't anyone's fault but her own for putting herself in situation after situation. And now here she was with a vampire for an ex that was bent on trying to get her back and keep her by his side, while someone else who's love she wasn't even worth was taking time to himself while also figure out the mess she was in. She felt so sick and disgusted with herself, she could honestly just die. She had never meant to hurt Jacob; it was the one thing she never wanted to do. And time and again she always did. How could he love her when it was clear she wasn't worth it?

She closed her eyes briefly before they popped open again at her buzzing cell phone. Looking over at it she picked it up and opened it, scowling at Edward's name on the screen. Edward…it was his fault. This whole mess was his fault! Yes, she was to blame but so was he! And she had been stupid to believe it wasn't! And now…now here he was again doing something completely selfish and getting her caught up in it, only this time doing it smugly as if he had won. Not only that, he did it on purpose and to drive Jacob away from her. If she knew Jacob like she thought she did, Jacob wouldn't walk away, at least not until he had enough. But he would need to blow off some steam before coming back to her. Even so, that didn't mean Edward knew her as well as he thought he did.

Anger gripped the brunette as her nails extended into claws and she gripped her phone tightly, soon crushing it in her tight grip. With a snarl she got off of her bed and slipped her feet into her shoes before opening her window and leaping out of it, landing gracefully on the ground. Looking into the darkness, she could see clearly and knew it was because of her enhanced eyesight. She had never fully tested her speed being the Alpha Female, so now was as good a time to find out. Taking off in a quick sprint Bella quickly ran from her home through town and was soon venturing back out towards the Cullen mansion, all within a matter of minutes and no one had been the wiser.

Finally reaching the Cullen home Bella stopped at the end of their driveway, glaring up at the practically glass house. With determination she marched up to the large home, not caring that she was only sporting a tank top and jogging pants, her hair windblown from her quick run. Stomping up the porch she wasn't surprised to see the door open revealing Alice.

Smiling warmly at Bella Alice greeted, "Bella, hi!"

Bella stared at her for a moment before suddenly ramming her forearm into the pixie-like vampire's throat, pinning her against the open door. Alice gasped in surprise as alarmed shouts filled the air. Jasper appeared next to her to try and pry her arm away from his mate's neck while projecting a wave of calmness towards Bella. However he too was surprised to have a clawed hand shove his face into the door next to Alice, cracking the strong wood.

"Don't toy with my emotions," Bella growled. Turning her head to look at Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, she asked, "Where is that piece of shit you call a son?"

Surprised by the usually sweet girl's use of language Esme said, "Edward? He's um, he's not here."

"Don't lie to me. I smell him so he better bring his sorry ass here right now."

Carlisle wasn't entirely sure what to do. Bella seemed to be in full Alpha Female mode and displaying incredible strength. Her chocolate brown eyes were glowing, not hazel but yellow. Her fangs were elongated and her ears tipped off, fur having sprouted on them and the edges of her face. She looked absolutely feral and yet he was fascinated by what he was seeing. He would love to ask questions and examine her as he previously had wanted to, but knew it would be futile, especially with her in such an enraged state. Before he could open his mouth to speak Edward's voice from the staircase said, "Bella."

Whipping her head to face Edward, Bella snarled loudly before letting Alice and Jasper go, only to run full speed at Edward. Edward was so shocked by her sudden movements he did nothing to stop her punching him in the face and knocking him against the wall, knocking down the large picture frame of graduation caps. Not giving him a moment Bella continued to attack Edward, not allowing him to block her barrage of hits. Just when she had kicked him down the stairs, Edward had been able to grab hold of her wrist and bring her down with him. Bella quickly recovered and went to attack Edward again, only to be restrained by Emmett, though the large vampire was having some difficulty.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and said, "As amusing as that was to watch, there is obviously a reason for your obvious rage, Bella. What brings you here to attack your ex?"

Bella looked at Rosalie for a moment, ignoring her burning skin as she said, "Edward purposely and quite smugly revealed the details of my trip to Italy to save his sorry ass to Jacob. He did it completely on purpose to take a jab at Jacob, and I am not having it. I care about Jacob too much to let Edward hurt him because of me."

"Bella, I was only thinking of you, my love," Edward said sweetly.

"Shut up, you lying piece of shit! You're no better than the spat gum on the sidewalk!" Her glowing eyes flashed in anger before she hissed, "I can't wait to rip your head right off of your shoulders. And when I do I'm going to mount it on my wall."

Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan—sans Rosalie and Jasper—all sported horrified expressions from Bella's statement. However before more could be said, Bella wrenched herself out of Emmett's hold and yelled, "Let go of me! Your touch burns my skin!"

Deciding to try talking again Edward said, "Love, you have to understand I was simply reminding you of the deal you made with the Volturi. They aren't going to let you out of it, so you will become a vampire and spend eternity with me."

"We'll see, but I can promise you this. I would rather die and be buried in the ground than spend an eternity walking this earth with the likes of you." Bella walked to the door to leave, but turned around only to say, "This isn't over, not by a long shot. You mess with Jacob and you mess with me. And you have messed with me for the last time."

And with that she departed, running towards La Push. In that moment, all Bella wanted was to be with Jacob. She wanted to be near him, to be wrapped in his comforting embrace, to be basking in his love, to be with _him_. She didn't understand how or why it took her this long to realize it, but in that moment she knew for certain that she was in love with Jacob Black. She had always had a possible inkling, but this time she knew it was true and she meant it. Tears filled her eyes and a smile spread on her face as she thought of Jacob and ran faster to the Reservation, to Jacob. She had to tell him now. Despite everything that had happened today, she had to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

Running just slightly behind her, Jared was surprised at what he had seen. Bella had completely flipped out on the Cullens and it was—dare he say it—awesome. This was definitely going to change things, especially now that she had cut herself off from the Cullens, though it seemed like they probably weren't done with her yet. As he crossed over the Treaty line he took notice that Bella was running off towards the Black house, most likely running to find Jacob. Deciding that she would be fine there, Jared turned off towards his own home to change clothes and go see Kim. He knew Sam and Paul didn't have much faith that Bella would be completely loyal to the Pack, but he actually wasn't worried. If tonight was anything to go by, Bella was completely and utterly pro-Pack, or rather pro-Jacob.


	17. Chapter 16

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

 **Author's Note: After going back and rereading this chapter, I found that I just don't like the ending and did not want to give you guys a chapter with a crap ending to it. At least I think it's crap. Therefore I'm posting it again with a different ending. Sorry and thank you. Love, SehunsBae37.**

The Alpha Female

Chapter 16

Bella reached the Black family property and slowed down her run just enough so she didn't crash into anything. Hurrying to the house and ran up the stairs of the porch and burst through the front door calling out, "Jake!"

Looking around she noticed that though the lights were on, it was quiet in the house. Not even the television was on, indicating Billy probably wasn't home. Thinking Jacob might be in his room sleeping she walked down the hall to his bedroom. Knocking on the closed door she grabbed the knob and turned it. Opening the door she said, "Jake, I need to tell you something."

She frowned upon seeing that Jacob too wasn't home. Where could he be? She had to tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Going back down the hallway Bella went to the front door and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. Looking to where the Black's vehicles were usually parked she saw Jacob's Rabbit there, but Billy's truck was missing. Where ever they were, they were gone on Billy's truck. Bella sighed and sat down on the porch steps, running a hand through her hair. She rubbed the side of her face, feeling the fur present there and noted that it felt just as soft as Jacob's fur in his wolf form. She smiled thinking about Jacob before deciding to go back to searching for him.

Standing up she stepped off the porch and began to walk away from the house when a familiar scent caught her nose. Smelling the air she could smell Jacob's scent, faint as it was. She could also smell one that resembled Jacob, meaning it had to be Billy. There was also another one she couldn't quite pinpoint, but it didn't smell threatening. Taking off in a job she noticed the smell getting stronger the further from the Black house she got. With a nod to herself she ran off following Jacob's scent, her heart pounding at the thought that she'd be able to see him soon. And when she did, she would tell him she loved him.

* * *

The Council was in an uproar. Billy had just announced that Bella had made a deal with the Volturi to become a vampire for knowing about the existence of vampires. The entire Council, minus Billy and Old Quil, did not like Bella and believed her to be the brunt of all of the problems that the Pack had to face. And with the rightful Alpha's unwavering devotion and affection for her, it caused even more tension. Needless to say that they weren't thrilled upon learning that Bella was the dreaded Alpha Female that they were hoping never returned. But now hearing this news, they were outraged.

Old Quil took the gavel sitting in front of him and banged it on table, quieting everyone from their yelling. When the rest of the Council had settled down Old Quil said, "It is obvious this news is most upsetting, however-"

"Upsetting?!" a Council member by the name of Obadiah shouted. "It's more than upsetting! It's outrageous! The Council during the time of the previous Pack was wary of the Alpha Female and her presence distracted Ephraim from his duties! It's the reason she was disposed of in the first place!"

"That's right," another member named David said. "And the same thing is repeating now concerning our rightful Alpha now. And it's worse knowing that the Alpha Female is that trouble-making daughter of Charlie Swan's."

Billy glared at David as Jacob growled under his breath. Sam said nothing from his place next to Jacob, but his eyebrow did twitch in annoyance. Yes, Bella had brought them trouble, but even he had come to see that she wasn't as much of a nuisance as she first initially been. And she was more confident in herself now and even he could see she as close to being, if not already, loyal to the Pack. Or at the very least loyal to Jacob, seeing as she's finally kicked Cullen to the curb. And the way he saw it at this point with her being the Alpha Female, there wasn't any way she would be swayed by the Cullens again. However this news of her deal with vampire royalty was unsettling and the Council needed to come to a decision about what to do.

Sue Clearwater, having to have taken Harry's seat after his death, cleared her throat before asking, "Billy, Jacob, Sam, do either of you know the details that led to Bella making this agreement to be a vampire?"

Jacob nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. I was with Bella when the Seer vampire Alice came back because she saw Bella jump off the cliff."

"The cliff where you boys cliff dive?"

"Yes. She saw that and came back to make sure she was alright. But what led to Bella going to Italy and making this deal with the Volturi was because…" Jacob stopped talking, a troubled expression coming over his face. When Cullen had asked to speak to Charlie, he had told him he was planning a funeral. He had been talking about Harry's, but his vague telling had caused a chain reaction that was essentially his fault. It was his fault Bella went to save Cullen and ran away from him, and it was his fault that she had to expose herself to save Cullen's ass and make that deal. Realizing this he looked down at his feet and finished saying, "…because it was my fault."

Sam frowned at Jacob and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Son, that had nothing to do with you," Billy said.

"But it did. The pixie only returned to check on Bella, not take her to Italy. She took her to Italy because Cullen decided to go there to end his life because I told him Charlie was planning a funeral. I didn't mention that it was Harry's, and he mistook it for being Bella's. My vague response put Bella in danger and into a situation she had no choice but to make."

Sue's expression turned sad at the mention of Harry, but she also nodded in understanding of what Jacob had said. She could see he was blaming himself for Bella creating this deal, but she knew that couldn't have possibly been the case. Looking at Billy she asked, "What do you think, Billy?"

Billy looked at the woman before looking at his son saying, "I think Jacob is missing an important part of what he told Sam and I, and that is the fact that Bella had not been over Cullen and still in love with him, even hallucinating about him. Jacob's vague statement wasn't the reason for her going after him, it was the hold he and the Cullens still had over her at the time that made her decision to go to Italy. It's not your fault, Jacob. Bella chose to go, even when you tried to stop her. Cullen got her in that situation, not you."

Obadiah scoffed and asked, "And how do we know she's still not in love with that vampire now?"

"Yes, I'd rather like to hear that statement from her own mouth," David said.

At the moment the Council door opened and Bella jogged in, stopping when she noticed the many people in the room. At the long rounded table she noticed many men glaring at her, with Old Quil sitting in the center. She also noticed a woman that resembled Leah at the table and she figured that was Leah and Seth's mother Sue taking Harry's place on the Council. She looked at Billy, Sam, and Jacob standing in front of the table looking at her, surprise on their faces to see her there. In that moment she realized she had just walked in on a Council meeting, and a rather important one at that if even Billy was there.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I can wait outside," Bella said before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Old Quil.

"Bella, stay please. This meeting is about you, after all," Old Quil said.

Bella frowned and slowly moved to stand next to Jacob. Her Alpha Female features had receded when she reached the building and therefore she looked just like her normal self. And because of this, the Council members—sans Old Quil, Sue, and Billy—were seeing her as a little girl rather than an important figure in the Quileute Pack.

David leant forward, his beady eyes staring at Bella intently as he said, "So, this is the infamous Bella Swan. I can't say it's a pleasure meeting the girl that has been the bane of the Council's existence with the current Pack."

Chocolate brown eyes looked from him to Jacob, silently asking what was going on. Jacob didn't look at her as he was glaring at the man that had spoken, but he did take her hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze. He could smell those leeches on her and it made him wonder what she had been doing with them, unless Cullen had shown back up at her house after he left.

Billy looked at Bella and cleared his throat a bit before saying, "Just to brief you Bella, we had to have this meeting seeing as you, the Alpha Female, made a deal with these vampire kings to become a vampire."

"If we thought it could be voided, we wouldn't worry about it," Sam said. "But from what Jacob has told us, the deal is absolute and they expect for the Cullens to turn you."

Nodding slowly Bella said, "Yes, and if they don't the Volturi will."

"So you admit it?" Obadiah asked, banging his fist on the table.

"Yes, but I'm completely loyal to the Pack now. I've cut the Cullens off for good now."

Another member shook his head slowly and said, "That may be so, but this deal was still made and from what it sounds like, you are expected to hold up your end. When was this supposed to happen?"

Bella swallowed a bit before answering, "Sometime after graduation. The Volturi didn't really give us a timeframe to have it done, just that it needed to be done at some point because of my knowledge of vampires. Because I wanted to be one at the time and loved Edward, I wanted it to happen and have Edward turn me, but he refused. At the time I had Carlisle lined up to turn me, but then Edward said he'd do it only if I agreed to marry him."

"What?" Jacob asked, this being news to him. "He proposed and you accepted?"

"No, I just never gave him an answer. But now that I've broken up with him it's never going to happen."

Old Quil nodded contemplatively before asking, "And what will happen now that this deal is no longer valid? At least not valid to you now?"

The brunette looked at the old man before shrugging, actually not really sure what would happen. She supposed what the Volturi didn't know wouldn't hurt them, at least she hoped so. Hearing a throat clear Bella looked to Sue as she was the one to have done so. The woman looked at Bella and said, "Jacob here believes it is his fault that you went after your vampire and made this deal."

Bella looked bewildered at the news and turned to Jacob asking, "Why would you think that?"

Jacob looked at her and replied, "If I hadn't answered the phone call and told him that Charlie was planning a funeral, he wouldn't have assumed I meant it was yours and go to get himself killed. The pixie wouldn't have informed you about it and you wouldn't have rushed off to save his dramatic ass. And you wouldn't have had to meet those royal leeches and make that deal."

"Jake, it's not your fault." Bella looked down at her shoes in shame. "It's all my fault. I wasn't right in the head and still believed myself to be in love with Edward. Hell, I was hallucinating about him and putting myself in dangerous situations just to catch a glimpse of him. That's the reason Alice even showed up in the first place, because I made that stupid move to cliff dive during a storm and the tide. I never should have gotten involved with them in the first place. You're dad tried to tell me that and I didn't listen. Jake, you've done nothing but look after and care for me. You tried to open my eyes and I didn't listen, and though it's a bit too late my eyes have never been clearer towards Edward and his family. I have no intention of ever being a vampire. I am and always will be the Alpha Female of this Pack."

Bella had never sounded so sure of herself to Jacob and he couldn't help but smile down at the girl he loved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a close hug, Bella snuggling close to them. Billy smiled and asked, "So you really are committed to being the Alpha Female?"

"Of course she is. She told me herself after breaking up with Carlisle's boy," Old Quil said with a grin, Sue nodding slightly. The Council members around him all grumbled, annoyed that this issue was seemingly being let go for the time being. They still didn't like the Alpha Female and definitely didn't want her around when she only caused trouble the last time she existed, but with their Council Head and tribe chief on her side, as well as the rightful Alpha and Pack, there was little they could do that wouldn't be superseded.

Old Quil was about to dismiss the meeting when his grandson walked into the room, his eyes landing right on Bella. Quil blinked before saying, "Oh, it's just you Bella. I was wondering why I smelt your scent mixed with those leeches."

Quil's simple statement suddenly caused yet another uproar, many of them yelling that Bella had lied about cutting the Cullens off and was still obviously involved with them. Others were yelling that she didn't deserve the title of Alpha Female and would bring them more suffering. Obadiah and David were the most vocal about this and their voices were drowning out Old Quil's, Sue's, and Billy's trying to get them to be quiet. Bella was feeling overwhelmed as well as angry. The Council wasn't even going to try and give her a chance. They hadn't given Anais a chance when she had been the Alpha Female and had even gone as far as murdering her. What if they tried to do the same with her?

Seeing Bella's distress Jacob yelled, "Stop it! Bella isn't going to betray us! She's serious about being the Alpha Female!"

Obadiash sneered at Jacob and said, "Of course you'd defend her. You're too naïve and affectionate towards her you can't even see that she's going to be your downfall. You're going to be just like Ephraim and it won't be long before Bella Swan winds up like Anais did."

"Yes, it would be better for us if you just left and never returned to La Push and Forks, Washington," David added glaring at her.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, finding what they said to be completely uncalled for.

Jacob was shaking in fury and he was trying to keep it together so he didn't wolf out and potentially harm Bella or his dad. Bella however was shaking in anger so badly she wasn't holding back on her transformation. Half-phasing she growled and snarled at Obadiah and David, her sudden transformation shocking them and silencing the Council. Snarling again Bella moved to rush the two Councilmen, but was held back by Sam and Jacob, the two acting quickly to prevent her from killing the men. The look in her bright eyes definitely indicated the urge to kill.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Bella yelled, her voice having deepened with the growl that was escaping her throat with her words. Her voice was loud and reverberated around the room, shaking every man to his core. Obadiah and David had begun to sweat and looked at each other uneasily. Seeing the way they were now Bella continued. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVRYTHING ABOUT MY SITUATOIN AND CAN CALL THE SHOTS, YOUR WORD OVER THOSE REALLY IN CHARGE! BUT YOU'RE JUST WEAK MEN PUFFING YOUR CHESTS TRYING TO SHOW OFF THE LITTLE POWER YOUR HAVE! ATTACKING ME FOR THE MISTAKES I'VE MADE WHEN I WANT TO RIGHT THEM SHOWS JUST HOW PATHETIC YOU REALLY ARE! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME OR MY LIFE OR WHO I ASSOCIATE WITH! AND YOU DAMN SURE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME IF I DECIDE TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Jacob could see that the Councilmen were visibly scared, realizing that Bella was nothing like Anais had been. In fact, she was probably a more vicious version of the original Alpha Female. And while Jacob loved seeing this, it also worried him a bit. He and the rest of the Pack were all pretty temperamental—some more than others—but Bella's temperamental state was bordering on Paul's, if not a little over. He was about to suggest to Sam that they take Bella out of the Council room when she began to speak again.

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE CUT THE CULLENS OFF! THE REASON I WAS OVER THERE WAS SO I COULD GIVE EDWARD A PIECE OF MYMIND AND KICK HIS ASS! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING! I ATTACKED HIM FOR TRYING TO DRIVE A WEDGE BETWEEN JACOB AND I AND THREATENED TO KILL HIM MYSELF IF HE TRIED AGAIN! SO YOU ALL CAN KISS MY ASS QUESTIONING WHERE MY LOYALTIES LIE!"

Jacob's eyes widened at the news, as did everyone else. Looking at her arms he finally noticed the burns decorating her bare arms, burns that only came from the touch of a vampire. And only the Cullens would be bold enough to try and still touch her now. Moving his head to look into Bella's eyes, he was surprised to see them glowing yellow rather than hazel and she seemed to not really be herself. It was concerning for him the way Bella was snapping; it seemed almost feral.

Catching Sam's eye he nodded his head to the door, indicating that they needed to take Bella away so she could calm down. Sam nodded and the two of them began dragging Bella to the door and out of the room, all the way out of the building and into the night, Quil following after them. The moment they were outside Jacob cupped Bella's face and looked into her eyes. It pained him to see that she didn't seem to register that she was looking at him. Even now her fanged teeth were bared and her heavy breathing still had an underlying growl to it. He could vaguely hear Quil telling Sam he hadn't meant to cause a stir-up and Sam telling him not to worry about it.

"Bells," Jacob said softly. "Honey, it's okay. You're okay; you're out of the room now. Calm down, Bells." She seemed to calm down a bit, but not much. Her eyes still weren't showing that his Bells was there, but just the Alpha Female was present. Trying again he said, "Honey, it's me; it's Jake. Look at me; it's _me_."

His voice held a desperate tone to it, him wanting so badly to get through to her. Something in his voice however seemed to reach her, because not long after that Bella blinked and her glowing yellow eyes began to dim, going from yellow to hazel until they turned back into the chocolate brown that he loved. All of her Alpha Female traits receded and disappeared until she only looked like herself again. Blinking a few times she stared up at him and said, "Jake?"

Jacob smiled and hugged Bella close, glad that she seemed to be back to normal. Bella snuggled into him, seeking his warmth and feeling calm. She sighed and softly said, "Hi Jake."

"Hi Bells," Jacob replied before kissing her forehead. Pulling away he asked, "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't mean to snap like that at everyone. Something just came over me. And I wouldn't hurt them like I said I would." She then looked over at Sam and Quil. "You guys believe me, right?"

Sam nodded and said, "It's fine, Bella. What they said was uncalled for and they were verbally attacking you."

"But you were a total badass!" Quil exclaimed with a wide grin. "The way you shut them up and scared them out of their pants was great! I thought for sure Obadiah and David were going to shit their pants."

Jacob chuckled as he looked back down at Bella who was hiding her face in Jacob's chest, her face red from embarrassment. Feeling his eyes on her Bella looked up at him and smiled before saying, "Jake, I need to tell you something. It was why I showed up in the first place."

Nodding Jacob told his Pack brothers that he was heading back home and asked if Sam would bring Billy back. Sam nodded and headed back into the Council building with Quil, leaving Bella and Jacob alone. Once they were gone Jacob said looked at her and said with a teasing grin, "I'll race you back to my house."

"That's hardly fair. I was able to make it here running because I was in my Alpha Female form, but now I'm just Bella again. I'll lose," Bella replied.

"You're speed can't be something that you can just turn off. You told me you slapped Cullen as just Bella, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Then you won't know unless you try." Jacob got down in a runner's crouch and said, "Get ready to lose, Swan."

Bella rolled her eyes and got down next to Jacob, deciding to amuse him while also knowing she was going to lose. Jacob counted down from three and said 'go', the two of them taking off at the same time in a sprint. Bella was surprised she was keeping up with Jacob, having been sure she was going to fall behind. Jacob grinned at her, loving that they were running in pace with each other. Before long the Black house came into view and they looked at each other before running faster. At the last moment, Bella pulled in front of Jacob and jumped up on the porch, indicating her to be the winner of their friendly race. Breathing deeply to catch her breath she said, "I won!"

Jacob chuckled and pulled Bella into another hug before saying, "Yes, you did. Come on, let's go inside."

They walked inside the house and turned on a few lights before sitting down on the couch. They sat in silence for a while before Jacob asked, "Could you tell me about your trip to the leeches before coming here again? I know you told us why at the Council room, but I'd like to know in detail."

Nodding the brunette told Jacob about how mad she had been at Edward for revealing her deal with the Volturi to him and how she knew then that he would stoop so low as to try to keep her by his side when it was obvious she didn't want to anymore. She told him how she ran to their house and confronted him, but not before attacking him; Jacob laughed at that. She told him that she told Edward that if he messed with Jacob anymore, he was messing with her and that he had messed with her for the last time. Shrugging Bella said, "I don't think he'll take the hint because he's an arrogant prick, but I'm sure the rest of the family got my point."

Smiling Jacob said softly, "Thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

Bella stared up at Jacob, seeing the love he had for her in his eyes. She was basking in it, wanted to always be in it. She loved him, she loved him so much. Deciding to act before she hesitated, she reached up and pressed her lips against Jacob's in a soft kiss. Her sudden action caused Jacob's eyes to widen in surprise, but they son closed as he kissed Bella in return. Pulling away Jacob said, "Bella?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment before saying, "I love you, Jake."


	18. Chapter 17

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 17

"I love you, Jake."

Jacob couldn't help but stare in shock at the brunette. Was…was she for real? Was she really professing her love to him? Or was this another cruel moment in his life involving her and his feelings? He wanted so badly to believe that her confession was genuine and that she loved him like how he loved her. In a soft voice he couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Bella frowned at hearing the uncertainty in his voice, though she couldn't blame him for it. As many times as he would confess his love to her, she had always rebuffed him because she had been with Edward at the time. Now that was no longer the case and she was completely and utterly positive about what she was feeling now. Taking his face into her hands she brought his lips back to hers and kissed him once again. Pulling away she said with such determination in her eyes, "Yes, really. I'm in love with you, Jacob Black. I have been for the longest time and I'm sorry it took me so long to acknowledge it. But if you'll still have me, I want to be with you the way we were meant to be."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes. A moment later Jacob was pressing his lips against Bella's passionately, pushing her onto her back on the couch. The sudden movement had surprised the brunette, but she welcomed it nonetheless. She returned Jacob's fervent kisses with as much enthusiasm and ran her fingers through his short hair, her skin feeling on fire through her clothes from where Jacob was running his hands up and down her body. A gasp left her throat as his lips left hers and moved down to her neck, her gasps turning into moans of pleasure as he latched onto her neck and sucked on it.

Her entire body was tingling in pleasure and she could feel her core beginning to throb in need. Jacob was affecting her so much and she wondered if she was having the same affect on him that he was having on her. She got her answer when Jacob ground against her, his hard length pressing against her center through the confines of their pants. Wanting to feel his hot skin under her fingertips, Bella reached down and grabbed the hem of Jacob's shirt, practically yanking it up over his head and off of him before throwing it onto the living room floor. Just the sight of those exposed muscles caused the lust Bella was feeling to spike, the emotion evident in her chocolate brown eyes that had darkened considerably. Looking up into Jacob's eyes, she was surprised to see his warm brown eyes were practically black in his lust and excitement, both of which were directed towards her.

Jacob let out a small growl and kissed her once more before standing up off of Bella. He was pleased to see the mark he had made on her neck, but his dick also throbbed upon seeing her exposed cleavage from the tank top she was wearing. Reaching down he picked the brunette up and quickly carried her down the hallway to his room, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him. Laying her down on his bed, he climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly and lovingly, this kiss unlike the passionate lust filled ones they had exchanged earlier.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob asked when he pulled away from the kiss. He felt a bit stupid asking her this considering he was the one that brought her to his room. However her actions in the living room had to mean she wanted him like he wanted her, right?

Bella smiled up at Jacob nodded before sitting up and removing her tank top, giving Jacob a clear view of her bra-clad breasts. She giggled softly at how his eyes focused on her pert bosom before cupping his face and kissing him once again, falling back and pulling him on top of her once more.

* * *

Carlisle stood silently as he stared at Edward, along with the rest of the family. The disappointment in his eyes was evident and Edward was doing everything he could to not look at him, though he knew exactly what he thought because of being able to hear them. His sire was disappointment in him for what he had gone and done, as was Esme. Alice was standing off with Jasper looking awfully distressed, as she had been looking into Bella's future and she couldn't see it anymore. She had been holding onto the hope that Bella would see sense and return to Edward, but it was now obviously apparent that she had chosen Jacob Black, as if her display from earlier hadn't been enough. Jasper wanted to comfort Alice's emotions as well as ease the tense atmosphere, but he figured there was really no point. Rosalie and Emmett hadn't said a word since and instead were waiting to see how things were going to play out now.

After a while Carlisle took an unnecessary breath and said, "Edward, I thought I told you not to do anything reckless."

"I didn't, I just simply reminded Bella of the deal she made," Edward replied.

"And yet you did so while Jacob was with her, and from my understanding and Bella's reaction, you did it with him there purposely and out of spite."

"It wasn't spite."

"That is besides the point. Edward, Bella isn't a normal human anymore and this deal she made with the Volturi about becoming a vampire in the future is no longer valid. I don't think you understand that or the severity of what will happen should we try to turn her into one of us."

"She'll be with us again. She'll be with _me_ again! Just like she wants!"

Rosalie shook her head and said, "No, like how she _used_ to want. She doesn't want this life anymore, and you can't make her come back to you. You crossed a line with her and she'll never forgive you for it. I'd say it's pretty obvious now that she's in love with Jacob Black."

Edward looked almost crazed at the blonde vampire's words. "No, she doesn't. She loves me and still loves me. I just have to make her see that again. That Quileute curse they have on her is messing with her mind and that's why it's affecting her the way it. She wouldn't even be the so-called Alpha Female if they hadn't placed that curse on her."

Esme gave Edward a sad and almost pitying look as she said, "Edward honey, it's not a curse. Bella was chosen to be the Alpha Female and she has already taken to the role."

"Not to mention that she is now the true Alpha of the Pack's soulmate," Carlisle inputted.

"No," Edward said.

"Yes Edward. Bella is Jacob Black's soulmate, and nothing is going to change that."

"NO!" Edward roared and flew up from where he was sitting, pushing against Carlisle and slamming him into the opposite wall, practically knocking him through it. Esme and Alice gave alarmed shouts as Jasper and Emmett quickly moved to grab their brother, trying to pull him off their coven leader. Carlisle hadn't really been surprised that Edward attacked him, but his golden eyes did widen when he realized that his son was trying to rip his head from his shoulders. He himself began to push back against Edward, trying to gain the upper hand along with the help of Emmett and Jasper.

Rosalie scowled at what was happening and moved over to where the men were, moving her mate out of the way so she could take his place. Taking the opportunity, she pulled her fist back and quickly brought it forward, punching Edward in the side of his head. The sudden action was enough to catch Edward off guard and loosen his hold on Carlisle, allowing Jasper to quickly pin him to the floor and keep him there despite his struggles. Rosalie walked over to stand in front of Edward and bent down in front of him, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at her.

In a hard voice she said, "Edward, you are a one-hundred-year-old vampire; act like it. Bella doesn't want you anymore; get over it. And technically, she can't be with you anymore. Her being this Alpha Female is no curse, and her being with Jacob is destined. There is nothing you can do to change that. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and leave her be. I've told you this before, you shouldn't have brought her into our world, but you didn't listen, all the while knowing it would be detrimental to us. Now she wants to leave, and you won't let her. Be a grown up for once in your life and realize that you can't always get what you want."

Edward snarled at Rosalie and tried to snap his teeth at her in response, only for her to slap him across the face, the impact heard loudly in the house and causing the animals outside to scramble away. He watched her stand back up and walk away to stand by Emmett, her expression unreadable and her mind closed off to him. Even Jasper's thoughts were closed off, though everyone else's were open to him and he could see instantly that they agreed with Rosalie. Even Alice agreed, though her thoughts had a bit of reluctance about the situation. Realizing that his family were not going to stand with him, he struggled once again to be released from Jasper's hold and eventually got away. He quickly moved to the front door and looked back at the six vampires watching him.

"Fine, if you won't help me get Bella back, then I'll have to do it myself," Edward said in a low voice. "And Jacob Black will pay for taking her away from me." And with that, he was gone.

Jasper looked at his mate and said, "Alice."

Alice nodded and closed her eyes to focus on the future, Edward's particularly to see what he would do. However, she couldn't see anything at the moment, meaning Edward hadn't decided anything yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't later. Opening her eyes, she shook her head and said, "Not yet."

Esme, who had been checking Carlisle over, looked up at him and asked, "What should we do?"

Carlisle looked at his mate before looking at the rest of his coven. He was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I don't know. Regardless, I think it best that we move away from here, for good this time."

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. "We can't take her with us, but the Volturi are expecting her to be changed soon. They'll be wondering why she hasn't been and why she's not with us."

"Well, we can't let them know why she hasn't been without exposing the Pack. Marcus hates werewolves and he'll probably see them as such," Rosalie said.

"Let me figure something out. For the time being, let's begin packing the house and be prepared to leave by the end of the week. I'll put in my notice tomorrow and work to have it approved immediately," Carlisle said.

Esme nodded before asking, "Where will we go?"

"Denali for the time being, then we'll head to New Zealand. I know a friend there that has welcomed us to stay should we relocate there."

Everyone nodded and moved to their rooms, beginning to pack their things while Carlisle moved to his office, closing the door behind him. Getting onto his computer so he could email his friend to let him know of their upcoming arrival, he rested his head in his hand wearily. This was a situation that he wasn't sure what to really do. Edward had caused them trouble the moment he set his eyes on Bella Swan. He had tried to be supportive despite his reservations because of Edward's love for Bella and her love for him, but now he wished he had stood firm and spoke against it like Rosalie had. Edward had been so happy, and he wanted that to continue. But now they were in a hole that they couldn't get out of, and Bella had moved on. However, they couldn't in concerns with the Volturi, and the Volturi surely wouldn't until Bella was a vampire, an impossibility now. Now Edward had run off and had declared revenge on Jacob while it being obvious he was planning on taking Bella back. He already knew this was going to end in disaster. He had a feeling sacrifices would have to be made, and if he had to make that sacrifice for everyone to be safe, he would.

* * *

Bella moaned and cried out as Jacob thrusted into her, her body shaking in pleasure from the conjoining of their bodies. It was pure bliss and she couldn't get enough. Jacob' sped up his pace and she held onto him tightly, her nails raking down his back and clawing him. She had been afraid she was hurting him when she had first done it, but Jacob seemed to love it. Before long they both came in pure ecstasy, holding each other as they rode out their orgasms.

They panted heavily as their high began to die down, Jacob pulling out of Bella and lying down on top of her, his head on her chest. Bella smiled and ran her fingers through Jacob's sweat soaked hair as she thought of what had just occurred between them. What she and Jacob had just shared was beyond words and it was the best thing she had ever felt with him. It was like how she felt with him usually had been amplified tenfold. And she knew that Jacob could feel it, too.

Lifting his head Jacob smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bella replied just as softly, bending her head to kiss his forehead before they both settled down again, sleep quickly creeping up on them. It wasn't long after did they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the main part of the Black house, the phone rang. It continued to ring before stopping. It rang again, but still went unanswered by the current occupants of the house. When it stopped ringing finally, it stayed silent, quieting the house once again. However, the silence was briefly broken by a beep, alerting to a left voicemail on the answering machine.


	19. Chapter 18

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 18

Bella was roused from sleep as she felt featherlike kisses travel down her back along her spine. She moaned softly as the kisses traveled back up her spine, a smile forming on her lips as her hair was moved from her shoulders and the lips settled on her neck. Turning her head slightly she opened her eyes and said, "Hey Jake."

Jacob smiled down at Bella and kissed her lips before saying, "Morning honey."

"It really is." Bella turned over onto her back and wrapped her arms around Jacob, pulling him down on top of her in a hug. "You know, I could wake up like this all of the time."

"Me too." Jacob kissed Bella's neck again, continuing to do so as she giggled softly. Her giggles soon turned to moans as his kissing turned to sucking, Jacob intent on creating another mark on her already marked neck. It would be the seventh one he would add to the small collection she had.

Pulling back Jacob was pleased to see the new mark and looked into Bella's eyes, chuckling at seeing how they were darkened with lust. Grinning he asked, "Want to do it? Or do you think you can't keep up this morning?"

Bella pursed her lips before moving, quickly flipping them over so Jacob was underneath her. The sudden motion surprised Jacob, but his surprised turned to pleasure when Bella settled on top of him, taking his length into her throbbing core. The brunette shivered in pleasure on top of Jacob for a moment at the feeling of being filled before giving Jacob a smirk.

"If anything, you should be worried about keeping up with me," Bella said before moving. As large hands settled on her hips Bella couldn't help but think this was a fabulous morning and nothing could possibly ruin it.

* * *

Billy yawned as woke up, looking around to realize he had fallen asleep on the couch. He had gotten home late after the little display Bella had put on and in essentially scaring the Council, he and Old Quil spent another hour calming them all down, followed by two more hours of deliberating about what to do with Bella being the Alpha Female. Eventually it was decided that she was to stay and that she was a part of the Pack, regardless of her past actions concerning her relationship with the Cullens. Of course, the Council also wanted there to be some sort of bonding ceremony for Bella and Jacob, seeing as they were the true Alpha couple with Old Quil performing it, but Billy put his foot down right there. Jacob and Bella were still just kids and he refused to put any more on them than what they were already dealing with. Though knowing his son, Billy was sure Jacob would be on board with a bonding ceremony.

Sitting up on the couch, Billy grabbed his wheelchair and pulled himself into it, sighing as he settled himself. He needed to go take a shower and put some fresh clothes on before getting started on breakfast. Rolling down the hallway he made his way to the bathroom and opened the door to enter it, stopping briefly when he heard noises coming from his son's bedroom. He frowned as he listened, trying to figure out what it was he was hearing. However, his eyes widened in surprise at hearing Bella's voice quietly call out his son's name. He was surprised that the two were partaking in these activities, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. Jacob and Bella's relationship was deeper than anyone could comprehend, and he knew better than to try and figure it out. No one would ever understand it, no one but those two.

Ignoring the two for the time being, Billy went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then went to his room to put on a fresh change of clothes. When he was done and decent, he left his room and went back to the main part of the house, on his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He got out things to make eggs, pancakes, and a pack of bacon and set to making them. Before long he was done cooking and had set the table with food, placing utensils next to plates and empty glasses waiting to be filled with orange juice. Now all he had to do was hope Bella and Jacob were done with their sexual activities and would emerge to indulge in some food.

"Maybe if I call Jake's cell phone enough times, he'll get irritated and answer," Billy murmured to himself, an amused chuckle slipping past his lips.

Deciding to do just that he rolled over to the house phone to annoyingly call his son, only to see he had a voicemail on the answering machine. Wondering who could have called and when, he checked the time and saw it had been some time the night previous. He knew he hadn't been in the house at the time, but his son and Bella obviously had. Upon closer inspection of the number, his eyes widened seeing that it was Carlisle Cullen's number. If the vampire coven leader had called and left a message, it had to be something important enough for him to call.

Billy picked up the receiver and pressed the button to play back the message before putting the receiver to his ear. As he listened to Carlisle's message, the feeling of hunger in his stomach turned to dread and his face turned ashen. When the message ended, Billy placed the receiver back on the hook and rolled towards the hallway, stopping just before entering it and called, "Jake! Jake, you and Bella come out here right now!"

There was the sound of shuffling and cursing before the door opened, Jacob peering through with his boxers haphazardly put on backwards and his hair tasseled from sex. Glaring at his father Jacob asked, "What is it, dad?"

"There's a message left for you on the answering machine, and it's important. It's from Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

Bella watched Jacob as he listened to the message Carlisle had left, his anger obvious as he continued to listen. Worried about what he was hearing she turned to Billy and asked, "What did Carlisle want?"

Before Billy could answer Jacob slammed the phone down and yelled, "That son of a bitch!"

"Jake!" Bella cried before moving towards him to try and sooth him, only to be taken into his arms and held tightly against his body. Concerned about the sudden action, especially because she could feel the tension behind it, she asked, "What is it?"

"It's that stupid bloodsucker. The doc called to warn us that his creepy son has run off after declaring revenge against me for taking you from him. He also is going to try and take you back and doc is afraid he'll do something drastic."

Bella's eyes widened before looking at Billy, the chief nodding in confirmation of his son's words. Looking back up at Jacob she said, "But Alice can keep an eye on him and what he's doing. Surely she would let us know what he's up to."

Jacob shook his head in response. "Doc said she's been trying to see his future ever since he ran off and can't figure out what he's up to. But both her and the doctor think he's up to no good, especially in whatever his revenge plot against me is."

Bella felt herself becoming upset and angry. "I can't believe this! I can't believe Edward is doing this! I can't believe I never noticed how pathetic and petty and childish he was. And because of my involvement with him, you…" Tears started forming in her eyes. "…you all are probably going to end up hurt, and it's all my fault."

Billy rolled over to them and gently took Bella's hand in his saying, "It's not your fault, Bella."

"But it is! You warned me away from him. You warned me many times and I wouldn't listen. Now all of this is happening because I was so selfish and foolish enough to believe that I was special enough to be a vampire's mate."

Jacob held the brunette close and kissed the top of her head. "You are special, Bells. And not just because you're the Alpha Female or because you're some weird vampire magnet. You're special because you're Bella, and there is only one you. And I love you just the way you are, and not because of what you could be like your leech wanted. We love you just as you are, and we wouldn't change a thing."

"That's right, Bella. Don't beat yourself up about what you did. It's all in the past now," Billy said giving her a reassuring smile. "For now, let's just focus on how we can deal with the current situation."

"I need to go inform the Pack and let them know what's up," Jacob said.

"Alright, you can do that after breakfast. I didn't make it all just for it to go to waste."

Jacob and Bella chuckled before settling down at the table to eat the breakfast Billy had made. It was absolutely delicious and Jacob ate his large fair share, Bella eating a little more than usual. She was surprised at how much she ate, and believed it was down to her new Alpha Female abilities making her eat more like how the Pack could. When breakfast was over Jacob stood up to leave, Bella going with him, and told his dad he would see him later. Right before they left Billy said, "Also Jake, I'd say now is a good time for Bella to resume her training."

Bella nodded before stepping outside with Jacob, waiting for him to strip down and phase before running with him into the woods, keeping pace with his long wolf strides as Jacob called on whoever was already phased. Before long they reached a small clearing in the woods, the rest of the Pack emerging through the trees and phasing back to human form. Bella turned her head as they did, giving them the illusion of privacy though there really was none for them, before getting the okay from Jacob that it was alright for her to look. When she did she saw the Pack standing with unreadable expressions, though Paul was glaring at her hatefully.

"The drama just doesn't end with you does it, leech lover?" Paul sneered at her.

Jacob glared at him and said, "Shut up, Paul."

"Why? It's not like I'm wrong. Every time something happens that's inconvenient for us, it's all because of her."

"That's enough, Paul," Sam said, an Alpha command in his voice as he was still technically Alpha of the Pack. When it was apparent Paul was silenced Sam turned back to the Alpha couple. "Bella, you know Edward Cullen better than any of us. Surely you have an idea as to what he will do."

Bella shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but no I don't. Edward is as unpredictable as any vampire, but he is pretty dramatic. When he thought I had died, he went to the Volturi to die, but they wouldn't kill him so he was going to show himself to an entire crowd of people in the sun, so they'd have no choice but to kill him."

"Why didn't you just let him?" Quil asked.

"I…I couldn't at the time."

"And that's how you ended up with the deal with those vampire kings," Sam said.

Leah frowned before saying, "But that deal is null and void now. Bella can't be turned into a vampire now that she's one of us."

Embry nodded and said, "That's true."

"Let's just get back to how we can deal with that leech Cullen," Jacob said, a bit of irritation present in his voice. "Like Bella said, he's as unpredictable as any vampire, and he can read minds which gives him an advantage. But he can't read Bella's, and I think that could give us our own advantage if we can figure out how to use it, along with her helping us being the Alpha Female."

Sam nodded before saying, "Not to mention that though he may be nearly a hundred years old, he was turned as a teenager and may still think like one."

"So it might be like dealing with Quil, Seth, and a few others in the Pack," Jared said, ignoring Quil and Seth's shouts of protest.

"Yes, maybe. I still say we figure this out and do some planning. I'll go inform Old Quil about this, and we'll regroup afterwards. But for now, I agree with Billy that Bella should resume her training with us." Sam turned to Jared. "Jared, you start with training Bella again, and don't be dirty about it like Paul was."

Jared nodded as Sam ended the impromptu meeting, the rest of the Pack leaving as well save for Bella, Jacob, and Jared. Jared walked over to them and said, "I won't rough Bella up too much. I'll try to be fair, unlike Paul."

Bella looked up at Jared before saying, "Actually, I think it'd be great if you didn't hold back on me."

"Are you sure?" The surprise in Jared's voice was evident.

"Yes."

Jared and Jacob shared a look before Jared nodded. Jacob kissed Bella before telling her he would see her later and running back towards home, leaving Bella and Jared in the clearing. Once they were alone Jared walked to the other side of the clearing and asked, "Are you ready?"

The brunette got into a defensive stance and said, "Ready. And like I said, don't hold back."


	20. Chapter 19

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

 **Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter is late being put up. I was dealing with the end of the spring semester and projects and finals. But I am back and here to bring you more content. Also, YOUR GIRL GRADUATED COLLEGE! (cue the graduation music, lol) It was a long time coming, but I finally did it** **. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for what it is worth and stay tuned for more. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

The Alpha Female

Chapter 19

Panting heavily, Bella stood up from the ground of the clearing she was in with Jared, holding her side as she did so. A hiss left her mouth as she tried to straighten up, bending down slightly as she did. Sweat was pouring down her face as she looked up at her sparring partner, slightly annoyed that he didn't seem as tired as she was. Even so, she was pleased with the training that Jared had bestowed upon her.

Jared stood across from Bella and watched as she struggled to stand up full before walking over to her. Gently grabbing her, he helped her straighten up with a hand on her side that he had kicked not too long ago. When she seemed to be as straight as she was going to be, Jared ask, "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and panted, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Maybe I sparred with you too hard."

"No, I asked you to not hold back on me, and you didn't. It only makes sense that I would wind up like this."

"True, but I'm not sure Jacob will appreciate the many bruises I put you."

Bella waved off his statement saying, "I'll be okay. Besides, it's not like you tried to kill me like Paul did."

Jared nodded slightly, knowing exactly what Paul had done to Bella in their training session. The whole Pack knew what he had done to her, attempting to kill her when she started to really fight back. Of course in retaliation, Bella kicked Paul's ass and made him submit to her before passing out. Her injuries that she had sustained then were far worse than the bruises she was wearing now. However, Paul had been bitter since then and his hatred for Bella seemed to be growing by the day. It actually concerned Jared and he briefly wondered if he should bring this up with Sam and Jacob.

The brunette took a few deep breaths for a moment before nodding to herself saying, "Okay, I'm alright now. I'm ready to head back to Jake's."

The two of them began walking out of the clearing and towards the Black house, Bella completely satisfied with how the training session she had with Jared had gone. They walked for a while until they stepped out of the woods at the edge of the Black property. As they stepped through, Bella smiled at the sight of Jacob and Billy sitting on the porch carving wood together. Approaching them she said, "Hey."

Jacob looked up and smiled at Bella before a look of concern came over his face. Seeing the bruises littering her skin and how she held her side, he set down his wood and knife and stood up from the porch, meeting his girlfriend before she could reach the porch and wrapped his arms around her. Looking down at her he asked, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm good. It looks worse than it is. Jared didn't hurt me, I promise."

Jacob glanced at Jared who nodded in agreement with Bella's statement before nodding himself, accepting Bella's words. He knew he could trust Jared, as his Packmate was pretty fair, though sometimes he would side with Sam about certain things. Noticing Jared looked a bit troubled, he asked, "Jared, is there something you want to share with me?"

Jared glanced at Bella before looking back at Jacob, nodding in confirmation while also nodding his head towards the garage, letting his Pack brother know he wanted to speak with him in private. Jacob nodded and let go of Bella, telling her and Billy that he and Jared needed to talk before leading him to his garage. Once the two were inside it and the door ajar, Jacob asked, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you in concerns to Paul," Jared said instantly. "I've noticed—and I'm sure you have too—that his hostility towards Bella seems to be getting worse by the day, especially after their sparring session turned ugly."

"Yeah, I've noticed. But Paul knows better than to try me concerning Bella."

"Maybe, but I have to admit I'm worried about her safety."

Jacob frowned at Jared's words. "What do you mean?"

Jared sighed as he weighed his next words. "What I mean is that I wouldn't put it past Paul to try and hurt Bella worse than he already had. I…I'd even say I wouldn't put it past him to try and kill her. With everything that she's inadvertently put us through and with what is coming next, Paul probably finds it in everyone's best interest if Bella was…out of the equation for good."

"Paul wouldn't do that."

"But what if he did? Think about it, Jake. Out of everyone in the Pack that has ever had a problem with Bella, who is the most vocal with their hatred for her and wishing she'd never come here in the first place?"

Silence fell between the two of them, Jared's question hanging in the air. Though he didn't want to think or admit it, Jacob knew his brother was right. Paul didn't let it be a secret how he felt about Bella. Even today when he called the emergency Pack meeting about Cullen, the first one to say anything had been Paul in all his hostility towards Bella. And he couldn't even refute the damage he had done to his girl when they were supposed to be training. What if Jared had a point? What if Paul tried to do something to hurt Bella? But he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't turn against the Pack like that and hurt the Alpha Female…would he?

Jared could see his words had left Jacob conflicted, and so he placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eye he said, "I'm not saying he'll do it, but I just want to put the word in your ear. Even I know him trying to do anything to the true Alpha's mate is treason in some way."

Jacob gave Jared a small smile and patted his shoulder in return saying, "Thanks Jared. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. But I think Sam should be told about this too, just in case."

"I was on my way to him next. You spend time with Bella."

Jacob and Jared left the garage, Jared walking off towards the woods while he went back to his house. Bella and Billy were still outside, Bella informing Billy of how her training session with Jared had gone. When Jacob stopped next to them, Bella looked up at him and asked, "What did Jared want?"

"Oh, nothing important." Jacob ignored Billy's knowing look, not wanting to worry the brunette seated next to him.

Bella nodded before turning back to Billy. "So who will I train with next?"

Billy chuckled before answering, "Seth, but only after a few days. But I would definitely go see Sue to look you over before heading home."

"Okay."

"Also, I'll call Charlie and let him know what it is that you're doing. By the way, how'd he take the information of everything I told him after I left? I know he was freaking out about having a supernatural daughter and their being supernatural beings in Forks and such."

Bella smiled. "He's fine, I think. We haven't had much time to talk about it more with everything that has been going on." She fell silent for a moment. "I should probably tell him everything that has happened. He won't be too happy about it and that I'm in the thick of it all."

Jacob bent down next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple comfortingly. Billy took Bella's hand and gave it a comforting pat before saying, "All will be well. Besides, he'll be happy about one thing."

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

Billy grinned cheekily. "He'll be happy that you two are together."

Bella blushed as Jacob and Billy laughed, knowing that it was true. Of everything that Charlie would have to be told, he'd definitely be happy knowing his daughter and Billy's son were an item. Of course, they'd be sure to keep out the fact that they had had sex already. Though knowing Billy, he'd probably go ahead and tell the police chief, if only to get a good laugh at his reaction.

* * *

Hours later at twilight, Edward stood downwind of the Swan household, watching through the kitchen window how Bella was moving around the kitchen preparing dinner, all the while talking and laughing with that wretched Black. He scowled and emitted a small growl at seeing Black wrap his arms around Bella from behind, placing his face in her neck and delivering kisses to the column. Bella giggling as he did and her chocolate brown eyes shining with love as he did made him want to run into the house and kill the damn Shifter and take Bella away. However, he couldn't just yet; he had to bide his time.

Charlie Swan pulled into the driveway moments later and just as he walked into his home, a feminine voice behind him said, "Well, well. If this isn't a lovely surprise."

Edward turned around and faced the redhaired vampire standing behind him, her red eyes glinting in amusement. Looking at her he said, "Victoria, good evening."

"We'll see," Victoria said in response. "I see you're not trying to attack me, but rather glaring hatred at your human and her dog from out here. Did she drop you like the bad habit you are for her puppy?"

"I wouldn't call myself a bad habit. And no, she didn't drop me for him. He took her from me after placing a Quileute curse on her. And I need your assistance in getting my revenge on him."

Victoria blinked in surprise at the vegetarian vampire's statement. He wanted her help? And to get revenge on the dog? He did know she was trying to kill his human, right? And a Quileute curse? Did he have any idea how stupid he sounded? She chuckled slightly as Edward growled at her before saying, "Yeah sure, whatever. I help you get rid of the puppy, and that's one obstacle out of my way to get your human. You and your family will be the other, but I'm already in the process of figuring that out."

Edward scowled at her, as Victoria was deliberately hiding her thoughts from him. Ergo, he had no idea what her plans were, but he'd make sure she wouldn't hurt Bella. For the time being, he'd only use her to get rid of Black. After that, all bets were off and he'd take out Victoria and whatever her plans were to harm his beloved.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Edward held out his hand and said, "So it is agreed we will help each other to take care of that dog Jacob Black. After that, it is fair game what we do to each other. Deal?"

The redhead was silent for a moment before nodding and giving her hand, allowing the other vampire to shake it. As they shook hands, Victoria said, "I still plan on taking care of your human after this."

"And I'll be sure to protect her from you at all costs."

Satisfied with the deal that was made, Edward turned and ran off, leaving Victoria staring after him with a bemused expression on her face, still wondering what he was thinking teaming up with her for any reason. If he was smart—and it was clear that he wasn't—he wouldn't have even suggested that deal in the first place. But he already knew she was still planning on killing Bella Swan. However, he had no idea what she had planned, and there was no way he or his family could stop it.

Turning to leave, Victoria stopped abruptly seeing a dark silver wolf walking up on her from the shadows of the woods. She braced herself to attack it tried to attack her, not wanting to deal with any of these wolves right now. However, she was surprised to see the wolf transform into a human, standing strong and naked in front of her. Looking him up and down appreciatively for a moment, Victoria asked, "And how can I help you?"

The Shifter smirked at her and said, "My name is Paul Lahote, and I have a proposition for you, leech."


	21. Chapter 20

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 20

It had been two weeks since Bella's training session with Jared, and in that time she had had another one with Seth. Also in that time, the Cullen family had uprooted themselves and moved to Denali, and would soon be on their way to New Zealand. Bella only knew this information because Rosalie had left a letter on her pillow letting her know of their family's decision. Though Bella had cut the Cullens off and no longer associated herself with them, she did feel rather…sad at their leaving. Not like the first time that where she had been completely catatonic, but just a little sad. She supposed they had been an important part of her life in Forks before she opened herself to what was really important in her life. However, upon their leaving, one member of their family had gone missing and supposedly hadn't left with them: Edward.

Because of Edward not leaving with the Cullens, the Pack assumed he had run off into hiding, probably biding his time to get at them and Bella. Therefore, the Pack was upping their patrols of La Push and the woods outside of the Swan home. As it would be, Edward wasn't the only one that had gone missing in those two weeks. No, not just him, but Paul had gone missing as well. The last anyone had seen of him was the day that Jacob and Bella had informed the Pack of Edward's declaration of revenge against Jacob for supposedly stealing Bella from him. His disappearance was strange and had made Jacob, Jared, and Sam wary. The only person seemingly not concerned with their Pack member's absence was Leah, saying it was nice not having his rotten, foul mood around; Quil had had to seriously bite his tongue to not mention Leah's mood was still present. Sam had ordered the Pack to continue their patrols, as well as to find Paul if they could. And thus far, they had all come up empty handed on any of Paul's whereabouts.

Presently, Bella was focusing on finishing up her final year of high school, all the while keeping up to date with Pack stuff and of course, spending time with her wonderful boyfriend. Sometimes it was still a dream to her that she and Jacob were dating and that she was as in love with him as she was. And though their romantic relationship had only officially started, it was a hell of a lot better and more romantic that her relationship with Edward had been. There was no creepy element to it and there wasn't that overwhelming dependency that she had originally had. They supported one another, were honest with each other, and just overall loved each other to the point of their hearts aching, but it was all welcomed. If it weren't for the threat hanging over their heads, Bella would believe her life was just peaches and cream with strawberries on top. Even so, she was happy with how things were currently.

* * *

It was Friday and Bella was seated at lunch outside with Jessica and Angela, Angela and Bella listening to Jessica talk about a tight-fitted dress that she had just bought and how it made her boobs look good. Well, they were supposedly listening, when in reality Bella was only half-listening and Angela was…buried in her phone? _That's new,_ Bella thought. Upon closer inspection, she realized she was texting, and whoever she was texting was causing her to smile like a loon. Knowing that smile to be what she thought of as "the lovestruck smile", Bella asked, "Who are you texting? Is it Ben?"

Jessica—stopping in her talk about her new dress—looked at the brunette and said, "You're kidding right? Ang and Ben broke up two weeks ago."

Bella blinked before looking at Angela and saying, "I am so sorry, I've been completely out of the loop. I've had things going on at home."

Angela smiled and replied, "It's alright, Bella. It wasn't a big deal or anything; Ben and I just grew apart and found it better to call it quits than to let it drag on."

"Okay…so who is it that you're texting now that's making you smile like that?"

The blush that appeared on Angela's face caused her to avoid looking Bella in the eye before answering, "Embry, Jacob's friend. We exchanged numbers that day when Jacob had invited us to go cliff-diving after we kind of…hit it off. I wasn't cheating on Ben or anything like that, I swear."

"I believe you, Ang. You wouldn't seem like the type to cheat on your significant other before moving on to another. Jessica, yes. You, no."

"What the—hey!" Jessica shouted completely offended, causing Bella and Angela to giggle in response.

The sound of a motorcycle rumbling caught their attention and they all turned to see Jacob rolling up on his bike, his appearance causing quite the stir among the students outside. Bella smiled and stood up from the table, excusing herself before going over to greet her boyfriend. Reaching him as he got off of his bike, Bella walked into his embrace and greeted, "Hey."

"Hey honey," Jacob responded before ducking his head to kiss his girlfriend sweetly. Pulling away he looked over Bella's head and saw Angela and Jessica watching them. Waving his hand he called out, "Hey Angela, Jessica."

"Hi babe!" Jessica called back while Angela waved in return.

Chuckling at his girlfriend's dramatic friend, Jacob turned back to Bella and said, "I just came to tell you that Billy is inviting you and Charlie over tonight. We're having a feast and he wants you guys to be there, though you and Charlie are always welcome."

Bella smiled and nodded before saying, "Sure, that sounds great." She then lowered her voice. "It'll help get our minds off of Paul and Edward and such for a while."

Jacob nodded before kissing her forehead. "Yeah, we don't have any leads yet, but we're still searching. But don't worry, that won't ruin tonight."

"Okay. Well, I should probably get back to lunch before the bell rings."

"Alright Bells, I'll see you later."

Bella kissed Jacob once more before waving him off as he mounted his bike and revved it up, driving out of the school parking lot and onto the main road headed back towards the Reservation. Walking back to her lunch table and ignoring the stares directed towards her, she sat down and said, "Alright, back to our earlier conversation."

Jessica snickered and said, "Screw that. Look at Lauren over there. She's fuming that you've got the hottest guy to ever walk onto Forks High property as a boyfriend."

Angela and Bella turned their heads towards said blonde and couldn't help but laugh as well seeing her complaining to her friends how Bella could— _once again_ —nab a hot guy. Rolling her eyes Bella said, "Jacob wouldn't go for her anyway; she's definitely not his type."

"No, but clumsy brunette definitely is," Angela said playfully, laughing more when Bella gave her a playful shove. Bella wasn't clumsy anymore, but she knew Angela didn't know that. Wow, how she had missed spending time with the girls. But she couldn't wait to spend time with Jacob soon either.

* * *

Victoria smirked as she rode Paul, delighting in the fact that she could make him feel this good despite them being supernatural enemies. She honestly couldn't believe that he was as good a fuck as he was, but she should have known that already. She rode him faster and harder (not enough to hurt him) until they both came, her moaning slightly at being filled.

Rolling off him, she lied down next to him in the hotel bed as Paul said, "You sure do fuck good for a leech."

"I can say the same about you, puppy," Victoria responded. Looking at the Shifter she said, "I wonder how your little Pack is doing since you've gone rogue."

Paul scoffed and put an arm behind his head. "Who cares? All I care about is getting rid of that stupid leech lover and having things go back to normal."

Victoria nodded in agreement. She too wanted Bella Swan eliminated, and luckily Paul was willing to help her do it. She also had the help of Edward Cullen to help her eliminate Bella's guard dog. Not to mention she also had her newborn army in the works now with Riley "recruiting" more members. She had three willing pawns on her chessboard, and she loved how the odds were working in her favor. However, there was just one little thing that could be a wrench in her plans: Bella Swan herself.

According to Paul, Bella had become a so-called Alpha Female and was in all technicalities second-in-command of the Pack, not to mention the rightful Alpha's mate. Not only that, but she also had nearly all the abilities of the wolf Shifters, except her transformations kept her mostly human for the most part. What she did find interesting was that the touch of a vampire would burn her skin, something she could probably use in the future. Either way, Bella could potentially become a problem herself now that she had the ability to protect herself with the training she was getting, while also having the Pack on her side and protecting her.

Paul turned on her side and pulled Victoria against him, burying his face in her neck and pressing kisses against the cold column. Smirking at feeling his manhood harden against her leg she asked, "Again?"

"Come on, you know you don't get tired," Paul replied.

"No, but you do eventually."

"You're point?"

The redhaired vampire shook her head and rolled her eyes before allowing the Shifter to climb on top of her again. Sex with Paul was great but using him for her own personal gain was even greater. So long as she stroked his ego, he would continue to help her, and she would eventually get what she wanted.

* * *

Later that night, Bella smiled at all that was happening around her. Billy's feast had been a wonderful idea, and she was happy to see everyone relaxing for a little bit. Even Sam seemed relaxed, though not much. Looking over towards her dad, she saw him and Billy sitting and drinking their beers heartily, laughing and having a good time with one another. It was still hard for her to believe sometimes that Charlie not only knew about the supernatural world of Forks and her involvement in it, but that he had come to terms with it and supported her new role in the lives of the Pack. And furthermore, he absolutely loved and supported her and Jacob's new relationship. Of course, he had blown a gasket when Billy had told him that she and Jacob and slept together—something she and Jacob were still a little ticked at Billy for—but other than that, he was happy that his daughter finally came to her senses concerning Jacob. Bella had been sure there was an insulting jab in there somewhere, but Jacob said to not take it too personally.

Feeling someone sitting down next to her, Bella turned her head to see Leah seated next to her. Smiling at her the brunette greeted, "Hey Leah."

"Hey," Leah responded. The she-wolf was silent for a moment before saying, "Your next training session is tomorrow at eleven AM."

"Really? Who is it with?"

The smile Leah gave Bella caused a shiver to run down her spine. _It's with Leah, oh joy…,_ Bella thought. She knew she shouldn't be nervous about it, considering she had done well with Seth, Jared, and Paul, but Leah still made her a bit nervous sometimes; maybe it was because of their bad history before she became the Alpha Female. Keeping her nervousness hidden, Bella said, "Well, I look forward to it."

Leah stared at the brunette for a moment before saying, "You're good at schooling your emotions, but your eyes still told on you. Don't worry, it happens with all of us." She then turned to look at Sam who was standing with his arm around Emily. "Even those who act like it doesn't."

As Leah turned her gaze away, Sam looked over towards them, his gaze lingering on Leah. Bella looked between the both of them before looking at Leah, taking notice of her somewhat sad expression. Taking her hand in her own, Bella gave it a gentle squeeze before saying softly, "He still loves you."

"I know, but he'll never choose me again. I guess I just need to find a way to move on from it. There's no use still being bitter about things out of our control, especially when one of us has already moved on."

Bella wasn't so sure Sam had moved on much, if any, but she didn't voice it. Trying to find something to say she said, "Well, there's always someone else for you."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not trying to subtly suggest Quil."

"No! All I'm saying that is that someone will come into your life that will…well, maybe he'll be ten times better than Sam. And this time, the gods won't screw with your life and family this time."

The female Shifter smiled and laid her head over on Bella's shoulder before saying, "I hope you're right. Thanks Bella."

Bella nodded and allowed Leah to use her shoulder as a rest. The girl was still dealing with her personal heartbreak and feelings of betrayal from Sam and Emily, but she also knew that she was strong enough to get over it and move on. However, if Sam's lingering and longing gaze on Leah spoke anything, his feelings for Leah were still as strong as they were present. She hoped Leah got her happy ending one day, one where she could look back on all that she went through to see that it made her stronger.

Looking across the room at Jacob, she smiled lovingly seeing him in a rather animated conversation with Quil and Embry. She was happy to see him not look so worried and back to his usual goofy self that she absolutely loved. Jacob, having felt her gaze on her, turned to look at her and gave her a loving grin, winking at her as he did. Giggling softly, Bella waved at him in return. She heard Leah groan and say, "You two are disgusting."

Laughing Bella said, "Thanks, we know."

Shaking her head, Leah lifted her head and turned to look at the brunette before asking, "Can I ask you a question?"

Bella nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Why do you smell like sweet milk?"

"What?"

Leah nodded before saying, "You smell like sweet milk. You've smelled like that for the past three days. I was wondering if any of the guys had noticed, but it's apparent the fools haven't." A strange look crossed her face before a frown settled on it. "Are you…?"

"Am I what?" Bella was beginning to feel anxious with the way the female Shifter was looking at her.

Leah didn't say anything, instead taking Bella's hand and standing up. She led her through the Black home and towards the bathroom, pulling Bella inside before closing the door behind them. Facing Bella she placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "I'm about to do something weird as hell, and I need you to let me do it so I can confirm something."

The brunette looked at Leah warily before nodding. Staying stock still, she waited as Leah began to literally sniff her, smelling her more as she got towards her breasts. She didn't move as Leah traveled down to her midsection before stopping. She took a large sniff before grabbing her by her hips and pressing her ear against her stomach. After a moment Leah stood up and asked, "When was the last time you and Jake had sex?"

Blushing at the sudden question Bella asked, "Why?"

"Answer me."

"Last week. Leah, what's going on?"

Leah looked Bella straight in her eye before saying bluntly, "You're pregnant."


	22. Chapter 21

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 21

Bella stared at Leah in disbelief at what she had just said. Pregnant? She was pregnant? _Pregnant?!_ That couldn't possibly be true. No, the female Shifter had to be lying; she _had_ to be. Shaking her head Bella said, "That's not funny, Leah."

Leah quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think I'm joking?"

"You have to be putting one on me or something. I'm not pregnant, nor have ever been."

"Bella, I'm not lying, and I'd never joke about someone being pregnant. Besides…it's something that I wish could happen to me."

The brunette stared at the taller girl as Leah looked off to the side, a melancholy expression on her face. Frowning Bella asked, "Can't you get pregnant?"

Leah gave a sad smile and shook her head. "No, I can't. Before phasing, my periods had always been a little off and severely painful. My mom thought I might have a bad case of endometriosis, and that in itself can make fertility hard. I thought that was hard enough to deal with, and then the Sam and Emily thing happened. And then after that dad died and I turn into a giant ass wolf, the first female to ever do so in our tribe's history. Mom and Old Quil spent more than enough time with me in figuring out my case, but Old Quil made one thing certain: I'd never be able to bear children of my own and am thus barren so long as I have the wolf genes flowing through my veins."

"What if you stopped phasing and gave it up altogether?"

"It wouldn't matter."

Tears filled Leah's eyes and she quickly wiped them away, but Bella had seen them. Without a moment's hesitation, Bella wrapped Leah in a comforting hug, rubbing the she-wolf's back soothingly as Leah struggled to keep from sobbing, her tears still forming and running down her cheeks. Bella couldn't help but feel so bad for Leah. Of all the shit dumped on her in her life, learning she couldn't have children had to be a horrible blow to her. Of course, she wouldn't joke about Bella being pregnant when it was such a touchy subject for herself. However, it made Bella realize that perhaps Leah was right in calling her supposed pregnancy. Was she really pregnant with Jacob's baby?

Pulling away from Leah and allowing her to compose herself, she asked, "Do you really think I'm pregnant?"

Nodding Leah answered, "Without a doubt. But if it makes you feel better, we can get a second opinion from my mom just to be sure since she is a nurse."

Bella nodded and followed Leah out of the bathroom, joining everyone else back in the living room. Music was blaring loudly, so luckily their conversation in the bathroom hadn't been heard. Moving through the crowd, she followed her towards the front door, but was stopped momentarily by Jacob. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jacob asked, "Where are you going, honey?"

"We're leaving for a bit of girl time," Leah told him.

"What kind of girl time?"

"If you want to buy the tampons, then you can come with us."

Jacob's face turned pink slightly and he quickly gave Bella a kiss on her forehead before saying, "I'll see you when you get back, Bells."

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing before telling him she'd see him later. Jacob loved Bella and everything about her, but that didn't mean talking about periods was something he wanted to be a part of. He had told her once he found it weird, scary and unfair that women had to bleed once a month because they were designed to, and upon finding out what a tampon was properly used for, he wanted nothing more to do with the knowledge. It had actually been very funny to Bella and she teased him about it for an entire four days before leaving him alone. Luckily though, Jacob bought Leah's explanation for why they were leaving because of that.

Once they were outside Leah asked, "Can you keep up with my stride?"

"We're running?" Bella asked. At the other girl's nod, Bella answered, "Yeah, I can keep up."

Leah nodded and took off, Bella not far behind her. The run to the Clearwater's didn't take long and soon they were entering the home, Leah calling out for her mom. Sue exited the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel in response to her daughter's call, her eyes widening a bit at seeing Bella present with her. She knew Leah didn't think too highly of the brunette, so she was surprised to see her with her, and in their house no less. With a kind smile Sue said, "Welcome Bella."

The brunette smiled and nodded, softly saying, "Hi."

"Mom, we need you to do something, please," Leah said, cutting to the chase.

Sue blinked in confusion. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Confirm whether Bella is pregnant or not?"

Shock was the main expression on the Clearwater matriarch's face as she processed what her daughter had said. Looking at Bella she looked down at her midsection for a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

Bella bit her lip before saying, "Leah is, but I'm not. She said I smell like sweet milk and…well, she smelled around my midsection and pressed her ear against my stomach. I don't know what that is supposed to prove, but she seems pretty adamant about it."

Sue nodded before saying, "I suppose we can head to the clinic to make sure. Just let me put my shoes on and get the keys to open the building and we can head over."

Leah and Bella waited for Sue to get ready and soon they were in Sue's car and driving to the La Push clinic. The whole ride there Bella fiddled with her fingers nervously. What if she really was pregnant? Then what? She wasn't ready to be a mother, and she was positive that Jacob wasn't ready to be a father. And if she was pregnant, she couldn't believe it had happened so fast. Damn it, she and Jacob should have been more careful! Now she was in a predicament that she wasn't sure was a good or bad thing, and she was beginning to get really scared. Not too long later, they arrived at the clinic, a seemingly small building that Bella believed probably served its purpose for what it was supposed to do. If it was something serious, patients were more than likely transferred to Forks Hospital.

They got out of the car and Sue unlocked the clinic doors before turning on lights. She led them down a hallway and into an ultrasound room, instructing Bella to lie on the bed and lift her shirt. Slowly, Bella did as instructed as Sue turned on the ultrasound machine. She then placed some get on the wand of the machine and began rubbing it along Bella's lower torso, right over where her uterus was located. It was completely silent as Sue looked at the machine, Bella and Leah doing the same, though Bella wasn't sure what to even look for. After a while Sue stopped moving the wand and pointed at the screen at a little black spot with an even tinier white spot inside of it.

"There it is. There is your baby," Sue said.

Bella stared in shock and disbelief at the screen. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her lungs were being squeezed in her chest. Turning to look at Leah, she breathed out, "Leah."

Seeing the look of panic in the girl's chocolate brown eyes, Leah turned to her mother and asked, "Mom, are you positive that is a baby?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. But just to make sure, let's check for a heartbeat," Sue replied.

Sue pressed another button on the machine and soon a loud thumping sound filled the room. There it was, a little heartbeat coming from inside her stomach through the machine. It was true, she really was pregnant. Sitting up quickly, Bella grabbed a nearby towel and quickly wiped the gel off her midsection. Jumping off the bed Bella shook her head before saying in obvious denial, "N-No, I'm n-not pregnant! I'm not! And besides, J-Jake and I haven't had sex but two w-weeks ago."

"Sweetie, any woman can get pregnant in two weeks following sexual intercourse; you're no different. But what concerns me is that you already have a heartbeat, one that apparently Leah has already detected before bringing you to me." A contemplative expression came over Sue's face. "Maybe it is because you are the Alpha Female, Jacob is the true Alpha, and thus with you two being true mates, you are more susceptible to not only getting pregnant quickly, but your fetus growing at a faster rate that usual. Then again, that is just a theory that Old Quil and Billy might have to look into."

Bella barely heard Sue, hyperventilation setting into her. She felt lightheaded and needed to get to some fresh air. Moving towards the open door, Bella moved down the hallway towards the exit of the clinic, Leah following behind her while Sue turned off the ultrasound machine and cleaned the wand before closing the door to the room and turning off the lights. Once outside, Bella stumbled a bit before dropping to her knees, taking deep gasping breaths as she struggled to will herself calm. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. _Pregnant!_ There was already so much going on, and now this! What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Jacob?

* * *

Jacob stood on the porch of his home, looking out towards the road for Bella and Leah. He figured it didn't take that long to stop by the convenience store for some tampons, so they should have been back by now. He couldn't imagine they went into Forks considering they left on foot, so what was taking them so long? Jacob was so caught up in his thoughts about the two girls' whereabouts, he didn't realize that Sam had joined him out on the porch as well.

Sam was silent for a moment before saying softly, "They'll be here soon. They are probably just bonding being the only females of the Pack."

Nodding Jacob replied, "Yeah, you're probably right. Everything is fine, I'm just worrying for nothing."

The two of them stood in silence for a while before Sam suddenly said, "You're a lucky guy, Jacob."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just that…the happy ending you were hoping for with Bella, being able to be with her no matter what…you're just lucky. You fought against Imprinting stating you only saw Bella and that she would be the only one you would choose, and in turn she turned out to be your rightful mate anyway when we were all convinced she was playing you and didn't belong with us. You proved us wrong, Jake; you proved _me_ wrong. Like I said, you're real lucky."

Jacob frowned, not really sure he agreed with that. Yes, it may have seemed like he was lucky that he got the girl of his dreams and everything seemed to be going his way for him in his life, but there was more to that than what Sam had said. He and Bella already had a special connection, a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what anyone said or did. They were always drawn to one another, brought together by their mutual feelings and understanding of each other. And Bella being chosen to be the Alpha Female, to be his equal, was due to the gods and the spirit of Anais seeing something strong in Bella that would allow her to carry that responsibility. At least, that is what he believed from all the information given to them upon his girlfriend's transformation into the Alpha Female. But for Sam to say he was lucky made him think that perhaps he was saying so because he wasn't as lucky as he was to choose the person he was in love with.

Sam had been with Leah before he even phased, and when he did he was the first to Imprint, Imprinting on Emily and having to break up with Leah because of it. And because he firmly believed all that the Council had told him and that he had no choice but to be with his Imprint, of course it seemed unorthodox that Jacob was the one fighting what the Council said to pursue Bella, even though he hadn't at all Imprinted on her. It was the reason he wanted him to stay away from her, even though it was mostly due to her past association with the Cullens. But now Sam was seeing that because he had fought against what was said and for what he really wanted, it all ended well for him. It made him wonder if Sam was at least a little bit jealous of him. Of course, Sam seemed to be happy with Emily despite how they came together, but perhaps he wondered how things would have been had he fought him Imprint to Emily to stay with Leah, who he still loved despite what he said. Maybe Sam wished he had been free to choose like him, or at least had the strong will to fight for what he wanted then to comply with what was told and expected of him as a new Shifter. Jacob kind of felt bad for his Packmate.

Jacob was going to reply to what Sam had said, but before he could the sound of an engine and headlights caught his attention. Both he and Sam watched as Sue's car pulled up in front of the Black household before stopping. Sue climbed out of the driver's side while Leah and Bella both got out of the backseat of the car. Jacob frowned in concern seeing that Bella seemed to be slightly hunched over, her arms wrapped around her middle as she allowed Leah to gently lead her towards him. Upon closer inspection of his love, he noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy and rimmed red; Bella had been crying.

Completely concerned now, Jacob rushed off the porch to Bella and asked, "What's wrong?"

Bella looked up at Jacob and more tears filled her eyes. She leant against Jacob, burying her face in his chest as she began to cry again. Turning to look at Leah he asked, "What happened while you guys were out? Why is she upset?"

Leah opened her mouth to answer, but her mother placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her. Answering instead Sue said, "I think you should hear it from Bella rather than us, Jacob."

Jacob looked at Leah who nodded in agreement. He waited as Sue and Leah entered his home, Sam following them while asking Leah what the matter was, before turning back to Bella. Holding her close he kissed her on top of her head before saying softly, "You can tell me whatever it is, honey. I promise everything will be fine."

The brunette wanted to believe Jacob, but she couldn't bring herself to think the same. Could she really tell him what was up? It would just be something more to worry about. Even so, she knew she could tell Jacob anything and knew—or at least hoped—he wouldn't freak out about this. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes and spoke, telling him the truth without beating around the bush.

"Jake, I'm pregnant. Leah said I was, and Sue confirmed it. We're going to have a baby."


	23. Chapter 22

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 22

Jacob stood in a state of shock following Bella's announcement. She was pregnant. Bella was pregnant with his baby. They were going to have a _baby_! They were only teenagers, sixteen and eighteen years old, and they were about to be parents. Yes, they were handling more responsibility than they should be at their age, but a baby would add so much more onto their already heavy shoulders. Even so, he couldn't help but see a little boy or girl running around with his and Bella's features. His shock soon turned into a feeling of elation, and before he knew it, he was holding the brunette close to him with his face buried in her hair.

Bella stiffened slightly at the sudden move, shocked at her boyfriend's reaction. Tilting her head up to look at him she said, "Jake?"

"You're pregnant," Jacob said softly in awe. "You're pregnant with my baby."

"Yeah," Bella replied. "You're…you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because we weren't careful. Because we're too young. We're already dealing with more than usual teenagers deal with. A baby will just make everything harder."

Jacob looked down at Bella lovingly. "All of that may be true, but this news isn't unwelcome. Bella, I've always dreamed about us being together and having a baby of our own one day. To see that coming to fruition, despite how early it is and despite the surrounding circumstances, I am very happy."

Bella stared up at Jacob in surprise. Whatever his reaction to the news, this wasn't what she was expecting. She had been expecting Jacob to be mad, freaking out, all of the above. But instead, here he was elated with the news that she was carrying his child. Jacob didn't even realize how much his joy to the news was easing her fears and worries; then again, he probably did. More tears filled her eyes and spilled over, these tears coming from happiness. Smiling up at him Bella told him, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jacob hugged Bella close. Bella returned his embrace, snuggling close to him as she did. Jacob kissed her forehead before taking one of his hands and pressing it against her midsection. Right there beneath his hand was where his baby was growing inside of his beloved. He felt so happy right in that moment, he didn't think anything could possibly ruin it. Then he remembered there were two fathers that needed to be told the news, and he was positive Charlie was going to lose his shit.

"You know we're going to have to tell Charlie and my dad," Jacob told the brunette.

Chocolate brown eyes widened before closing briefly. Bella covered her face with her hands and groaned softly before saying, "Oh my God, you're right. Charlie is going to freak."

"I'm going to freak about what?" Charlie's voice questioned from behind them.

Quickly turning to face the porch, Bella and Jacob saw Charlie standing on the porch looking at them with an almost concerned expression on his face. However upon seeing his daughter's red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face, his look turned to full concern and he stepped off the porch to walk over to them. Placing his hands on her shoulders Charlie asked, "Are you alright, kiddo? You've been crying."

Nodding in response Bella answered, "Yes, I'm alright. I was just a bit stressed about something, but I'm better now."

"What had you stressed? You left with Leah, and you come back with her and Sue. Did something happen?"

Bella stared at her father for a moment before looking at Jacob. The two of them shared a look before Jacob said, "Charlie, I think you should hear this news along with dad."

Charlie frowned in confusion before nodding, allowing Jacob to go inside his home to retrieve Billy. The moment Jacob was gone Charlie turned to Bella and said, "Listen, I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself, especially now that you are part wolf or something like that. But if you ever need me to threaten that boy with my shotgun, I've got you covered."

Laughing softly Bella replied, "I promise, Jake hasn't done anything to warrant me upset with him, but thanks anyway dad." Her expression then turned serious. "But this news is very important and when Jake and I tell you and Billy what it is, I need you to promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because you will, and then you'll really want to shoot my boyfriend."

"Kiddo, that boy is like a son to me and he's a good kid. There's no way he could do much of anything that would make me want to kill him."

Bella tucked her lip a bit with raised eyebrows. Sure, her father was saying this now, but he was sure to change his mind once they broke the news she was pregnant. Before she could think any more on it, Billy was exiting his home with Jacob following. Billy stopped on the porch as Bella and Charlie walked back towards it, Jacob trading places with Charlie to stand next to Bella. Once Charlie was standing next to his best friend, Billy said, "Alright son, you've got me out here. What is it that you and Bella want to tell us?"

The young couple looked at each other for a moment before turning back to their fathers. Taking a deep breath Bella said, "Since there really is no other way to say this, I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Dad, Billy, I just found out that I'm pregnant; Jake and I are going to have a baby."

Silence filled the air following Bella's declaration. Both Billy's and Charlie's eyes were wide, practically popping out of their heads. However, the shock soon wore off for Charlie as he roared, "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

 _There it goes,_ Bella thought with a wince.

Charlie turned his chocolate gaze to Jacob, his eyes blazing as he bellowed, "YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!" Before Jacob could responds in any way, Charlie turned to Billy and said, "Billy, give me your rifle. Your son is dying tonight."

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed while looking at Billy desperately, needing him to diffuse the situation.

Billy blinked quickly before placing a hand on Charlie's arm. "Calm down, chief."

"Calm down? Your son got my little girl pregnant! I'm killing him!"

"Chief, what's done is done. We can't change the fact that it's happened. Jacob and Bella are a couple and in love, so it's no surprise they would want to express their feelings sexually with one another, something you knew about already. Bella getting pregnant as a result isn't really that farfetched, especially if my son can't have the forethought to wear a condom." Jacob flushed in embarrassment at Billy's words, Bella's face turning just as red. "However, I don't think this situation is as bad as you're making it out to be, chief. In fact, them having a baby might be a good thing in this crazy time we're in right now."

Charlie looked at Billy incredulously. "And how do you figure that?"

"Just a feeling. And I believe our children will be excellent parents to their little one."

The police chief looked at the young couple before him, taking notice of Bella's nervousness though she was standing firm with her head held high. Jacob stood the same way, minus the nervousness of Bella. Though he saw them as just teenagers too young to have a child, he also saw them as the strong couple and leaders that they were turning into. Despite his initial rage, he had no doubt that they would be able to handle parenthood.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his temples before saying, "You're right, Billy. They'll be good parents. Alright, I'll leave it alone for now, but at some point we're going to have to talk about this, Bella, Jake."

"Yes dad," Bella replied, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Yes sir," Jacob replied, relief washing over him that Charlie got over his anger rather quickly with a quick talking down from his father. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't let them off the hook again later, but for now he was grateful that he had momentarily cooled off.

Charlie nodded before turning to enter the Black home, letting it be known he was done with the conversation for the time being. Billy shook his head after his friend before turning to the young couple. Smiling at them he said, "This is a blessing, you two. I'm very happy for you two, and I can't wait to meet my grandchild when he or she enters this world."

Bella smiled as Jacob grinned at his dad. Nodding at him he said, "Thanks dad."

Billy nodded in return and was about to go back inside his home when Bella remembered something Sue had said. She said her baby already had a heartbeat that shouldn't be detected yet, and yet it had been. She had even suggested that with she and Jacob being the Alpha couple, their baby was bound to grow at a faster rate than usual. Quickly moving up the porch, Bella stopped Billy and said, "Wait a minute, Billy. I need to tell you something Sue said and want to know what you think about it."

"Okay, what is it?" Billy asked.

"Well, when Sue gave me an ultrasound, not only did she confirm my pregnancy, but we also heard a heartbeat. She said it was too early for a heartbeat to be detected, but me, her, and Leah all heard it clearly. She thinks it is because Jacob is the true Alpha and I the Alpha Female that our baby might grow faster than normal. What do you think of that?"

Billy's eyes widened at that information, surprised to hear that. When Sarah had been pregnant with the twins and Jacob, their heartbeats had been detected at least by her fifth to eight week of pregnancy. He looked momentarily at Bella's midsection before looking back to her face. Frowning he asked, "How far along are you right now?"

"Two weeks."

His eyes widened further before he blinked and schooled his expression. Clearing his throat Billy said, "That is rather surprising. I will have to discuss it with Old Quil further, but I think Sue may be right. Your baby will be growing faster than the average fetus. I'd say you might even be full term by six months or less."

Both Bella's and Jacob's eyes widened in shock at Billy's words, Bella's face becoming devoid of color. Billy gave them a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry about it right now, you two. For now, just be joyful for this wonderful gift. Now come inform the Pack and everyone else. I'm sure they're bound to be happy with the news."

Jacob nodded and walked up the porch, taking hold of Bella's hand and gently tugging her inside after his father. Once they were inside, Jacob whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him he spoke loudly, "Guys, Bella and I have some news. There is going to be a new member of the Pack joining us in a few months. Bella and I are having a baby."

Everyone in the living room looked at them in shock before the Pack—minus Sam (and Paul with his absent self)—erupted in shouts and applause, Quil, Embry, and Seth letting out howls at the news. Bella ducked her head momentarily before lifting it, a delighted expression on her face with a bright smile on her lips. She and Jacob were wrapped up in hugs from Seth, Quil, and Embry, Jared coming over to shake his hand and even give Bella a hug in congratulations. Emily even gave Bella a hug in congratulation, surprising the brunette with the action. Even so, Bella noticed the scarred woman's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Looking past her towards Sam she saw him nod at her with a small smile. She was surprised to see Leah standing near to him, though Sue was acting as a barrier between them. Leah smiled at her as well, it obvious she was genuinely happy for her and her pregnancy. Bella smiled back at her, making a personal promise to involve Leah in her pregnancy as much as possible.

Bella turned her head to look at her boyfriend, finding Jacob's gaze settled on her as well. They smiled at each other, a good feeling coming over them that everything was going to be alright. And with the new addition on the way, that feeling grew. Neither of them could think of anything possibly ruining their happiness.

* * *

Edward waited patiently for Victoria to arrive, sitting in the back of the fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. He had arrived ten minutes earlier than agreed upon and thus had decided to wait. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long because soon Victoria arrived at the restaurant, sauntering over to him in a lovely blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. Her fire red hair was pinned on the side of her head and she wore blue contacts to conceal her red eyes. As she stood next to the table, Edward greeted, "You look lovely tonight, Victoria."

Victoria smirked and replied, "Thank you, Edward. And might I say you look rather dapper as well. I must confess, green eyes suit you."

The copper-haired vampire looked off to the side at the comment. Yes, like his companion he was wearing contacts to cover his…change of eye color. He had a momentary lapse two days ago and thus needed a way to cover his mistake. Deciding to give his original eye color a try again, he had bought some contacts. Clearing his throat unnecessarily, Edward asked, "Shall we talk about how you can help me get rid of Black?"

Sitting down across from him, Victoria replied, "I don't understand why just him you want to take out. Why not all of them?"

"Because my revenge will be much more sweeter getting rid of Black myself."

"Again, you understand I want to get rid of your not-so-human-anymore human, right?"

"Yes, but I only need your services to take care of that filthy mutt. And it will be easy if we just use his one weakness."

Before Victoria could question Edward about what that was, a waiter stopped by their table with two menus. Handing one to each of them he said, "Sir, madame, I hope you enjoy dining with us tonight. May I interest you in a drink for starters?"

The redhead nodded and said, "Yes, we'd be interested very much in your finest wine. And make sure it's _red_."

The waiter nodded before walking away. Turning back to Edward Victoria asked, "The dog has a weakness? And what is this weakness that you want to use against him to get your precious Bella back before I kill her?"

An almost disturbing smirk appeared on Edward's lips before answering, "Why, Bella of course."

Victoria's "blue" eyes widened, hearing that like for the fool in front of her, Bella Swan was Jacob Black's weakness as well. However, she believed it based off everything Paul had told her. A matching smirk appeared on her lips before she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her laced hands. Eyeing him she said, "Tell me all you know, Edward."

Edward raised an eyebrow to join his smirk, delighted to know that he had intrigued the vampire in front of him. Everything seemed to be going to plan for him. So long as the redhead helped him in his plan to get rid of Black, the sooner he would have his beloved again and away from the Reservation. And then he could get rid of her curse and they would be together forever, just like they were meant to be.


	24. Chapter 23

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 23

Three weeks had passed since the news of Bella's pregnancy had been found out and announced. During that time Bella, while spending time with Jacob, Charlie, and the Pack, had also been preparing for final exams and graduation with Angela and Jessica. It was nice being able to spend time with the two girls, but she knew she was always closer to Angela. The two of them had more in common than she did with Jessica and thus it made it a better friendship.

During this time, Angela had started dating Embry—which Bella thought was a great thing—but she still didn't know about the Pack or any of the underlying supernatural. When she asked Embry about why he hadn't, he admitted that it was because he wanted to protect Angela, to which she could understand. She knew if Jacob could protect her from it, he would have. Unfortunately, she was deep in it all before her boyfriend even got fully involved himself. Embry did state however that should the time come for him to tell Angela the truth about him and the Pack and such, he would tell her.

"Hopefully she won't view me as a monster and break up with me," Embry had told her.

"She won't. She'll just want to understand, but she won't break up with you," Bella had told him in reassurance. Of course, she hoped she was right as well. Angela had never looked so happy than when she was with Embry and vice versa. She wanted them to continue to be together when the truth came out.

* * *

One day after school Bella and Angela were at the Swan house studying for finals, as well as discussing what they were going to do for graduation. Lauren had said that since the Cullens had moved and weren't going to have their party like Alice Cullen had spread around, she'd throw a party at her house. And as if to make a point, she did not invite Bella. Angela, who had been invited, opted not to go if Bella wasn't going. When told this, Jacob and Embry stated they would throw their own party for the two girls. Charlie even agreed to host it at his house, something he was sure to regret later but worth it for his little girl.

Looking up from her notes, Angela was about to ask Bella if she understood the second half of the AP Calculus question they were studying, only to stop seeing the brunette eating pickle chips out of the jar with a fork. Bella had said she was going to get a snack, but she didn't think she'd grab those. She wouldn't have thought much of it had she not spotted the bottle of chocolate milk on the floor next to Bella's feet. Thinking that couldn't possibly taste good together, Angela said, "Um, Bella?"

"Hm?" Bella said looking up at the bespectacled girl.

"Why are you eating pickle chips and drinking chocolate milk? I don't mean to pry, but that can't possibly taste good together."

Bella hesitated for a moment as she swallowed the pickles she had been eating. She wondered if she should tell Angela she was pregnant. Would she judge her? Would she support her? Angela wasn't like Jessica or Lauren, so she would accept the situation without spreading it around. And she was with Embry now and Embry knew, so it would only be a matter of time before she heard it anyhow. Deciding to just bite the bullet, Bella looked Angela in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant."

Angela stared at Bella in shock before asking, "Really? You and Jacob are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, I am and we are. I just found out three weeks ago."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! You're going to be a fantastic mother."

"Thanks Angela. You know, motherhood is something that I've never even thought of or considered until I found out I was expecting. And as excited as I am about it, I'm also nervous. I mean, my parents had me young and as much as I love my mother, I honestly don't think she was cut out to be or ready to be a full-time parent. She's very flighty and never seems to be grounded about anything. And honestly, growing up it was more like I was the parent and she was the child. She also treated me more like her friend than her daughter. Honestly, I was glad when she married Phil, because it would be him dealing with her rather than me. I know that seems harsh, but that was honestly how I felt. I guess part of my fear comes from not wanting to fail my child. I don't want them feeling the same way I felt growing up, that my mother and father could never be there for me."

Taking Bella's hand in hers, Angela gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "Bella, you're not going to be the same mother your mother is. I'm not a parent, but I don't think any man or woman is fully prepared to be a parent. I think it is all about how you handle parenthood when the baby arrives. From the sounds of it, it seems as if your mother wasn't truly ready and probably wasn't completely sure about what to do raising you. And I'm sure Chief Swan is a fantastic dad, but he didn't get a lot of time with you while you grew up; you admitted that yourself to me before. But I do know for a fact that despite your upbringing, your parents love you more than anything. And I know you and Jacob are going to love this child and be there for all its milestones and all the moments that matter. Your fears are perfectly valid, but don't let them control how you raise your child and how you perform as a mother. You will be amazing, and your baby will think so, too."

Tears had unknowingly filled Bella's eyes and she sniffed before hugging Angela, thanking her for her words of encouragement. Angela rubbed her back and held her for a moment before pulling away. Smiling she said, "Don't worry about it now. Now, let's get back to studying this problem."

Bella giggled and nodded, wiping her tears before turning back to their work, studying well into the evening until Angela had to leave. Charlie came home later with pizza and a double order of fries; Bella had called and asked him to bring the fries. The two of them sat at the table and ate, discussing each other's day with each other. Towards the end of dinner, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "By the way kiddo, your mother called me at work today."

Stopping in her chewing, Bella looked at her father before covering her mouth and asking, "Why?"

Charlie let out an almost exasperated sigh before saying, "To tell me about her special "feelings". According to her, they've told her that a new blossom is blooming in your life and growing every day."

"What?"

"I said the same thing. When she finally stopped talking in code, she told me that she believed you to be pregnant. I swear, I didn't tell her, but she knows somehow."

The brunette stared at her dad in disbelief before letting out a long sigh and putting her head in her hand. Closing her eyes briefly Bella said, "Well, I guess she was bound to find out sooner or later. And I guess she deserves to know, but I don't want her knowing the baby is part supernatural, let alone that I am now."

Charlie placed a hand on her free one and replied, "She won't, kiddo. So long as it is kept a secret, she will never know. But let's just cross that bridge when we get there, alright? Besides, she said that with Phil traveling she doesn't even know when she can make a visit. She actually stated you should go visit her instead."

"Yeah, I'll think about that. It's just, there is a lot going on right now and I can't just leave. Besides, Jacob and the Pack need me around."

"I know, but just think about it. And if it makes you feel better, discuss it with Jake. He's a real understanding kid, so I'm sure he'll understand, especially considering how Renee can be."

Bella giggled and smiled, Charlie grinning in return. The two of them finished eating before departing the kitchen, Charlie headed for the living room and Bella to her own bedroom. She settled on her bed with her school books and notes, preparing herself for more studying. As she got comfortable, she looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it, smiling at the thought of what her and Jacob's baby would look like.

* * *

Leah and Quil walked through the woods in their wolf forms, following the scent of the redheaded leech that the Pack have been trying to track down for a while. She had a companion, but there were also other vampires' scents that made them wary. Why were there so many vamp scents lingering around? Before long the scents they were following got stronger and stronger until it was almost unbearable. Stopping feet from what seemed to be the edge of the woods, their eyes widened at what they were seeing.

There was a whole entire hoard of leeches, all of them fighting with each other and being in their most feral state. Among them was the redhead's accomplice, breaking up a few fights while others continued to crush and rip each other apart. There was probably one or two that weren't involved in the fray, standing off to themselves while looking around almost skittishly. As he looked at the large crowd of vampires, Quil said through their mind connection, _"They're a bunch of newborn vampires. Where the hell have they come from?"_

Leah shook her head in response, not knowing the answer to her companion's question. A breeze went through the night air, bringing the sickly stench of all the vampires towards them. Leah scrunched at the smell, though she was glad they were standing downwind of them, thus not alerting them of their presences. Deciding that they should alert Jacob about this, they were about to leave when the redhead suddenly appeared in front of the newborn hoard, a wicked smile on her face. Looking out at the crowd she began to speak.

"Hello again, my army. I have come to tell you all that the time has nearly arrived. The time to exact revenge on the human that is set on ruining our lives as the vampires we are: Bella Swan! Not just her, but the clan that think they are better than us because they refuse to drink the blood of humans." Many of the newborns hissed in response. "Unfortunately, the clan has dispersed from these parts, but one of their members still lingers, and all for the retched human that is no good for our kind. I want her annihilated, her and her pack of dogs. And that is why I have created you, my precious army. Together, we will rid the world of them and purge it of all humans that dare to ruin our ways, kill our mates, and ruin our immortal lives by being involved where they have no business. We will!"

As the newborn army cheered in response to the redhead, Leah said, _"Can you believe this?"_

 _"No,"_ Quil replied. _"This bitch is crazy! She wants to kill us and Bella. What is the reason for it? There has to be a legit reason other than just wanting to."_

 _"I don't know, but we better warn Jake."_

With that, Quil and Leah turned and ran off back towards the Reservation, wanting to quickly relay what they heard to the rightful Alpha. Hopefully he would know what to do, especially now that he, they and especially Bella was in danger. Or rather, more danger now that she was pregnant. This definitely wasn't going to be good, and it was obvious that the weeks of casual bliss was over. Whether Jacob or Bella wanted to or not, it was time to get battle ready. Because with that newborn army present and led by that crazy leech, that was what it was going to come down to: a battle.


	25. Chapter 24

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 24

Jacob smiled from where he was knelt next to Bella's bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and his ear pressed against her abdomen. He could hear his little one's heartbeat with his ear against his love's stomach, the melodic thumping precious music to his ears. Above him Bella smiled sweetly down at him, her heart filled with pure love for the man she called her own. She ran her fingers through his short hair, sitting quietly as he listened to their child nestled safely in her womb.

Though it had only been three weeks since learning she was pregnant, she couldn't imagine herself not being pregnant. She already loved this baby, even with him or her not even being in the world yet. However, she did notice that she was already sporting a small baby bump. It wasn't really noticeable, but she could see it. She knew her baby was growing at a faster rate than usual, but she was only a month and a week along. Then again, Billy had said she'd probably be full term by month six, so maybe this was normal. Well, at least normal for them in the terms of being the Alpha and Alpha Female. She wondered what life would be like with the first child of the Pack around.

"I can't believe that we're really going to have a baby," Jacob whispered, lifting his head to stare at the brunette's shirt covered abdomen. "A little being that is a part of you and me. I'll be it'll have your beautiful eyes."

Blushing slightly Bella replied, "And your wonderful smile."

They smiled at each other before Jacob moved to sit next to Bella on her bed, wrapping her up in his strong arms and holding her. Snuggling into his warmth Bella sighed happily, glad that they were able to have this moment to themselves. They hadn't had time to spend together much with her studying for final exams and preparing for graduation, so she was happy they had this time. Fingers gently carded through her hair, relaxing her as they did. The moment between them was intimate and they hoped that it wouldn't be interrupted. But alas, they were when they heard a bark coming from below her bedroom window.

Frowning Bella asked, "Who is that?"

Jacob didn't answer at first, but as the bark was heard once again he answered, "It's Embry."

Moving from the bed to the window, Jacob opened it and peered outside, looking down at the grey, black spotted colored wolf that was Embry. Seeing him he said, "Embry, go back to the woods before you're seen; we'll be out soon."

Embry seemingly gave a nod and trotted back to the woods and going out of sight. Coming back in from the window Jacob said, "I guess we better see what he wants." He sounded annoyed from their time being interrupted by the youngest member of the Pack.

"It's probably something important," Bella told him soothingly. "Embry wouldn't bother us unless it was."

"Yeah, you're right. It's Quil that doesn't care if he's interrupting or not. He doesn't even have the decency to feel bad about it."

Bella giggled and playfully scolded her boyfriend for speaking about his friend that way before moving to put her shoes on. Once they were on, Jacob jumped out of the window to the ground below, Bella following after him, Jacob easily catching her in his arms. Putting her on her feet, he took her hand in his and they walked towards the woods, spotting Embry lurking in the shadows near the edge. Walking up to him Jacob asked, "What's going on, Embry?"

Embry whined and pawed the ground almost anxiously, the action causing the Alpha couple to become concerned. Jacob quickly stripped himself of his clothes before phasing into the giant russet wolf that he was, needing to communicate with Embry. Bella watched the two of them in concern, noticing how Jacob's hackles seemed to raise and him become irritated at whatever Embry had shared with him. In a soft voice she said, "Jake?"

Jacob turned towards her to look at her before crouching, indicating for her to hop onto his back. Not questioning him, Bella climbed onto Jacob's back and held tightly to his fur as he took off into the woods, Embry right behind him on their way towards La Push. The whole way their Bella couldn't help but wonder what it was that Embry had told Jacob. And furthermore, what could it be that was making a sense of dread settle in her stomach.

* * *

Paul grouched and grumbled to himself as he made his way onto First Beach. He had been back on the Reservation and had stopped by his house to shower and get a change of clothes. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a very powerful howl fill the night air, the howl belonging to that of the Alpha, the _true_ Alpha. Jacob was obviously calling to all the Pack members and Paul's wolf couldn't help but answer to it, forcing him to answer to Jacob's call and go to him. This would be the first time the Pack would have seen him in weeks and would obviously wonder where the hell he has been. It wasn't any of their business and they didn't need to know. Besides, all would come to light in time. Him and Victoria wanted the same thing after all, and that was Bella gone.

Walking onto the sandy beach, Paul saw the rest of the Pack gathered around a fire, the annoying bitch and baby Alpha standing side by side. As he joined the others Embry casually said, "It's been a while, Paul."

"Where the hell have you been?" Leah asked, seeing no need to be casual or nice to Paul. He had been MIA for a good minute, so much so it was suspicious to her, and she knew the rest of the Pack were probably thinking the same.

Glaring at the she-wolf Paul answered, "None of your damn business."

"Enough," Jacob said. "We're all here for a very important meeting, not to argue."

"Who says you can give the orders around here, Baby Alpha? Last I checked Sam was in charge, not you."

"If you had been around the last few weeks, you would have known about the shift in power when Sam stepped down from being Alpha and let Jacob take over," Quil said glaring at Paul.

Sam wasn't Alpha anymore? Surprised by this information Paul asked, "When was this?"

"Three weeks ago," Sam answered.

"What? Why would you let Jacob be Alpha?"

"For two reasons. Reason one: it is his rightful position in the Pack. You felt the power in his howl earlier when he summoned all of us, otherwise you wouldn't have come."

Paul scoffed and looked off to the side, even though he knew Sam was right. Being Alpha was Jacob's birthright, even if he had rejected it at first. And he had to admit his wolf couldn't resist the call to its true Alpha, even if he himself despised it. Looking back at Sam he asked, "What was the other reason?"

Sam stared at his Pack brother for a moment before answering, "The Alpha Female is pregnant with the Alpha's child."

Shocked brown eyes quickly turned to look at Bella, Paul's eyes flying down to settle on her midsection. Bella, though no longer afraid of Paul, still fidgeted uncomfortably at how intently he was staring at her stomach. He looked to be in absolute disbelief at the news. In fact, he almost had some sort of look of horror on his face, at least she thought so. Why would Paul be horrified at the idea of her and Jacob having a child? What she didn't know was that for Paul, this new information was probably going to throw a wrench in his plans with Victoria to get rid of her.

"Pregnant?" Paul hissed. "You got this crazy whore pregnant, Jake? The fuck is wrong with you?"

Jacob glared at Paul and said threateningly, "Watch what you say about Bella, Lahote. I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Bella placed a soothing hand on Jacob's arm and said, "Jake, we're not here to fight, remember? It doesn't matter what Paul thinks about my being pregnant. Remember why we're really here."

Jacob took a deep breath before nodding, loosening the fists he hadn't realized that his hands had formed into. Once he was calm, he turned his attention to the rest of the Pack and began to speak. In a strong voice he said, "The reason I have called you all here is to share a piece of disturbing news. Leah and Quil were following the scent of the red-haired leech earlier and came across her, as well as a hoard of newborns. As you all know, newborn vampires are more deadly and dangerous than ones that have lived for years. They just so happened to run into Embry who shared the information with me. The redhead has created an army of newborn leeches with the plans to war against and kill us. Not only us, but Bella included. She plans on wiping out the Pack to get to Bella."

The Pack, sans Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah, all looked completely shocked at the news. The leech had created an unstable army to take them out? Jared looked at Leah and asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding Leah answered, "Yes, Quil and I are very certain of what we heard."

Seth looked anxious as he said, "This isn't good."

"No, it's not," Jacob said. "Which is why we need to start preparing for a battle that is obviously going to be coming soon."

Paul, not wanting to believe what he had heard, shook his head and asked, "Are you really going to believe the testimony of Stooge One and Bitter Bitch? How do we know they aren't lying about what they saw and fabricated the story and possible memory?"

Leah scowled at Paul and asked, "You calling me a liar?"

"Paul, Leah wouldn't lie about this. That, and Quil isn't smart enough to try and fabaricate a fake memory concerning a bunch of newborns," Sam said before looking at Quil saying, "No offense."

"None taken, I guess," Quil replied.

Still not wanting to believe that Victoria had created a newborn army to take out the Pack—possibly him included—he said, "Fine, so maybe they're right. But what if she's only trying to get rid of leech lover here? It has been established that the reason the redhead is still around is to kill her. Why don't we just hand her over and be done with it?"

Jacob snarled at Paul and growled out, "Not over my fucking body."

"It makes sense, doesn't it? She's the reason we're all in the shithole that we're in."

"Paul, we're not just going to hand Bella over," Jared said. "She's our Alpha Female and she's pregnant. She's our Pack sister now and we protect each other. And we're going to protect each other and stand together against this army of vampires the redhead is leading."

Seeing that everyone was against him, Paul shook in anger before spitting out, "I can't believe you all are going to side with the leech lover and her obvious boy toy."

Embry, having held his tongue long enough, frowned at Paul and yelled, "Damn it Paul, it's not about choosing sides! It's about protecting ourselves, each other, and everyone else that we care about! The redhead will be the death of all of us with her army if we don't put our anger and differences aside for the greater good! Stop being an asshole for one minute and look at the bigger picture!"

Bella, though surprised by the normally quiet boy's outburst, focused more on Paul than she did on Embry. Looking at him, she noticed that for some reason, he seemed to be in denial about something. Maybe he was in denial about Victoria's army and planned attack on them. But why would he be in denial about that? He knew as well as they did that she was deadly and would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. She wouldn't be surprised if this army was formed to simply distract the Pack to get to her. Even so, she still couldn't put her finger on why exactly Paul seemed bothered by all of this.

Silently watching him, she watched as Paul seemed to fume and shake violently, Seth and Jared moving away from as his body seemed to blur before he burst into a large bundle of dark silver fur. Paul in his wolf form growled and snarled at them, mainly Jacob and Bella—especially Bella—before turning and quickly taking off towards the woods on the edge of the beach, kicking up sand and quickly dousing the fire they were all standing around.

Watching him run off Leah huffed in annoyance and asked, though not really needing an answer, "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Everything," Jacob said anyway. "Forget about him for the time being. I propose that we begin training starting first thing in the morning until we know for certain when the redhead will strike."

Sam nodded before saying, "We also can't forget about Bella. Though we know she can fight with us now, she is pregnant. There is a risk of her getting hurt and harming the baby."

"Bella won't fight."

"The hell I won't," Bella said, frowning at Jacob.

"It's too dangerous for you now, Bella."

"Jake, it's been dangerous for me since I got involved in the supernatural. Victoria has been a menace since the moment the Cullens killed her mate for me. She's not going to stop until she has me, and I'm not going to hide away from her anymore. I'm meeting her head on and will take care of her myself if I must. I'm done letting her terrorize us and letting my fear of what she'll do or where she's lurking deter me."

Jacob wasn't sure how to respond to Bella's rebuttal, but he just wanted her to understand he just wanted to protect her. But he could already see Bella's stubborn head rearing, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her even if he tried. Sighing he said, "Fine, but we're going to have to make some adjustments to your training in order to protect the baby."

Nodding Bella agreed, but also reminded them that she did have to finish school and take exams. Hopefully Victoria wouldn't strike until after she graduated high school. After all, she could only hope. Not only for that, but also that everything would turn out alright in the near future. But with her luck, it was probably bound to flop. She couldn't believe the turn of events. Just when her life was looking up, Victoria found a way to ruin it. Only this time, it would be the last time she would; Bella vowed on that.


	26. Chapter 25

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 25

Paul stormed into the hotel room that he was sharing with the redhaired vampire, spitting mad as his thoughts rolled around what the other Pack members had said. They were blatantly insinuating that Victoria was going to kill them all, along with him. But Victoria wouldn't betray him, not when they both had the same goal to get rid of Bella. They were all blind, all caught up in the bullshit of the true Alpha and Alpha Female, but he wasn't stupid. Victoria wasn't going to betray him, wasn't going to kill him. And the Pack would soon see that she was helping to do them all a huge favor.

He looked up when the sound of the hotel door opened and Victoria walked in, blue contacts covering her red eyes. She stared at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow and asking, "What has your hackles raised?"

Not responding right away, Paul stepped up to the vampire and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Victoria replied evenly, though confusion was clear on her face.

Paul grabbed a hold of Victoria's hair and wound it in his fist, roughly jerking her towards him. Yanking her head back to force her to look at him, he glared into her fake blue eyes and growled out, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, puppy. What the hell is wrong with you? What happened between you leaving and coming back?"

Instead of answering her question, Paul growled once again before bending his head down and placing it in her neck, mouthing and pressing rough kisses against the cold column, his hand still wrapped in her red hair while his other grabbed her hip. He pulled her close to him so he could ground his hips against her own, letting the leech feel his hardness against her.

Victoria moaned softly and allowed the wolf shifter to drag her to the hotel bed and throw her onto it, letting him climb on top of her and strip her bare. As he did she took a good look at him, seeing that he was obviously in no mood to talk, though it was apparent that something was bothering him and he quite frankly wanted to hear something from her. However, whatever it was wasn't going to be said any time soon. Victoria was tempted to stop him from about to fuck her, but she had to admit she was looking forward to it. From what was already happening, it was about to be rough, and she was a fan of rough sex. Whatever Paul was angry about, it could wait.

* * *

Jacob watched Bella sleep in his bed, a troubled expression on his face. Bella wanted to fight in the battle against the redhead and her army of newborn vampires, despite the fact that she was carrying their child. He didn't want to her fight; he wanted to protect her and their baby. However, Bella was too stubborn to stand down and insisted on fighting. Couldn't he see that he just wanted to make sure they were safe? Knowing Bella she probably did, but wanted to put an end to everything she had inadvertently started. He had to admire her bravery, though. He could imagine if things hadn't changed in her life—her becoming the Alpha Female—she'd probably be begging him to not fight at all and stay with her. But Bella was different now, and yet she was still the same girl he had always been in love with.

Sighing softly, Jacob gently stroked Bella's hair before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving his bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen, he found Billy seated at the table drinking a cup of hot tea, a contemplative expression on his face. Frowning he asked, "What is it?"

Billy looked up at his son and gestured at the chair across from him, indicating for him to take a seat. Once Jacob was seated, Billy began to speak saying, "Son, I want to know if you've noticed any strange activity concerning the Cullen house or them in general."

Jacob frowned in confusion before answering, "No, I haven't. Besides, they've left dad, for good this time."

"Yes, I am aware of that. And yet I believe not all of them are gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that one of the Cullens are still lurking around here in Forks, and I believe it to be Edward. And you and I both know the reason as to why he would stick around when his family has packed up and gone on."

A grave silence fell between them as Jacob's mind instantly supplied the answer to Billy's statement: Bella. Edward Cullen would only stay around because of Bella, because the creep was still in love with her though she had moved on. And if he really was around still, then that meant he wasn't planning on letting Bella go on with her life. It might even mean that he was planning something take Bella away from him and carry her away somewhere.

Running a hand down his face Jacob asked, "Are you sure Cullen is still around these parts?"

Billy nodded once and replied, "Without a doubt. The only thing is that I don't have any idea where it is he could be hiding out."

Jacob didn't like the sound of that. Edward fucking Cullen was still lurking around and he and Bella had been none the wiser. He had thought that after Bella had made it clear they were never getting back together and the rest of his family leaving, he would have left as well. But apparently the mind-reader didn't get the memo. Or rather, he was just blatantly ignoring it in favor of pursuing Bella. He didn't think that their problems could get any bigger than the redhead and her army, but he was wrong. Their problems had an extra layer now that it was known Cullen was still around for Bella and biding his time for when he was to strike.

Seeing the stress his son was under with the information he had given him, Billy reached out and placed a comforting hand on his boy's arm. When Jacob looked at him he told him, "I know this is a lot to take on, especially with being a new Alpha, but believe me when I tell you that you are handling it the way you should be. You are thinking with a level-head and not letting your emotions control your actions." He gave Jacob a hard look. "At least I hope you're not."

"I'm learning not to, I promise," Jacob reassured his dad. "I know I've let my emotions rule me for a while, but I know I can't let that happen now, even if I want them to."

"You mean concerning Bella."

Jacob didn't reply to that, knowing what Billy was saying. When it came to Bella, Jacob's emotions always stood out and dictated his actions, no matter what. But he couldn't let that happen now, not when he had the responsibility of being the Alpha. Of course, he'd always worry for his mate, but Bella was now the Alpha Female and could take care of herself. She didn't necessarily need his help, not unless her life was in grave danger. But it wasn't just her for him to worry about, it was their baby. As much as he would prefer Bella to take a back seat to the battle that was coming, he also knew she'd resent him if he made her do so. He had to trust that she would be alright, she and their unborn child.

Deciding to steer the conversation away from Bella, he cleared his throat and said, "I think a few of us should go and scout out the Cullen property and see if Cullen is still hanging out around their somewhere."

"I would also suggest a few patrols around the Swan residence as well," Billy said. "We want to make sure Charlie will be safe as well. Who's to say Edward won't try to use Charlie against Bella to get her back?"

"If he claims to love Bella as much as he does, then he won't touch Charlie. Besides, I think he believes the biggest obstacle to "win her affections" is me. He'll have to get rid of me first to get to Bella, and he can't do that without hurting her."

Billy gave Jacob a strange look. "What makes you say that?"

Jacob looked off to the side with a small smile. "Bella once told me that—and this was while she was still hung up on Cullen—that my pain was her pain. If Cullen does anything to hurt me, then he hurts Bella. And I know that is something he probably doesn't want to do."

Billy sat silently, taking in his son's words. His pain was Bella's pain. No truer words could come from someone that wasn't his mate. If Bella had told him that while still being with Cullen, before becoming the true Alpha's mate, then that meant she already loved Jacob despite her denial and protests. A small smile slid onto his face seeing now that Bella really was meant for Jacob, even before she even knew it. Jacob always believed so, and now it seemed to be true. He wondered if Cullen knew it and tried everything he could to keep Bella away so it couldn't come to fruition. He was conniving like that, so it was a possibility, even if he tried to prove otherwise.

However, because the vampire was conniving, it was also possible that he would throw caution to the wind if he felt it was necessary. Cullen probably wouldn't even consider Bella's feelings anymore in his actions, so long as the end result was the same, and that was to get Bella. Billy told Jacob these thoughts, watching his son's face as he listened to what he said. Jacob's face showed no emotion to what he was saying, keeping a poker face as he listened. When he finished silence hung between them. After a while Jacob stood up from the table before saying, "Nothing is going to happen to Bella concerning Cullen, not if I can help it. He won't get close to her, not before I kill him first."

And with that, Jacob turned and headed back down the hall to his bedroom to join Bella, Billy watching him silently as he walked away. He didn't doubt Jacob's confidence that he would end Cullen and protect Bella. It was Cullen that he was worried about. After all, he was a vampire and was under Carlisle's tutelage for the longest. And though Carlisle was the better of most vampires, he too could twist things to suit him if necessary. It wasn't a stretch if Edward was able to do the same. He just hoped Jacob and Bella could handle what was thrown at them.

* * *

Paul thrusted a few more times into Victoria before stilling, spilling himself inside of her and then collapsing on top of her. He panted into her neck as her cold hands ran up and down his back, causing goosebumps to pop up on his bare skin. He tucked his head into her neck while his hand threaded though her red tresses, his other hand holding her closed by her naked hip.

Victoria laid their with Paul on top of her, allowing him to catch his breath from their wild fucking. As enjoyable as it had been, something had obviously brought it on, and it had to do with his short temper. Knowing that he was a complete hothead, she knew she had to gently coax it out of him.

Turning her head, she placed a soft, gentle kiss on Paul's head and ran her fingers through his short, black hair before saying, "Not that I minded what happened just now, but I'd like to know what video you watched that got you hot and bothered."

Paul chuckled and kissed her neck, holding her closer as he said, "Nothing like that, but it was enjoyable. Anyway, I'm glad that you told me the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you're not hiding anything from me."

 _Okay, so far so good,_ Victoria thought. Giving an amused giggle she asked, "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

He didn't answer at first, but then sat up a bit to look at the redhead. Looking into her contact covered eyes, Paul told her, "Apparently my nosy Pack seem to believe that you are leading an army of newborn vampires and plan on killing us. They claim they saw you encouraging them." He settled back down on top of Victoria. "But it's good to know that they're just bluffing and blindly following Jacob and Bella like the idiots that they are."

Victoria stayed silent, continuing to run her fingers though his hair and hand up and down his back, gently coaxing him to sleep. And as Paul succumbed to slumber, Victoria frowned in agitation. It seemed as if those stupid wolves knew of her plans and what she was going to do. Not only that, but Paul knew as well. This could be problematic for her, but luckily Paul was stupid enough to not believe it. However, the others did believe it, making things a tad bit harder. She needed to rethink her plan, and she needed to speak to Edward.


	27. Chapter 26

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 26

Victoria watched Paul sleep in the bed after their rough yet enjoyable fucking, watching as snored into the pillow his face was currently buried in. As she stared at him she recounted what he had told her not too long ago following their coupling. Paul had basically told her that his stupid Pack of dogs knew about her army of newborns to take out not only Bella, but them as well. They were her element of surprise, but now that they knew—and Paul too, the idiot tool that he was—about her plans, she had to rethink it. And unfortunately, she was probably going to have to eliminate her army.

Wait…Yes. Yes, she would do that. She'd get rid of the army she created, surprising the wolves once again, as she knew they would be preparing to fight many vampires rather than just trying to keep one—her—out. But even so, she still needed to get her hands on Bella and kill her once and for all. And to do that, she needed the help of Edward, as loath as she was to have it.

Picking up Paul's arm that was currently wrapped around her waist, she gently deposited it on the pillow where his head was resting and slipped out of the hotel bed. She then put on her undergarments, a pair of jeans, a tank top, and slipped her feet into a pair of boots. She glanced into the mirror to make sure her blue contacts were still in place before smoothing her wild red hair out, and then she left the hotel room. She made her way through the hotel and outside, walking down the sidewalk and into the shadows before breaking out in a run. She quickly traveled away from the hustle and bustle of the nightlife into the woods, making her way to the Cullen house.

It wasn't long before she made it to the residence and she slowed down into an easy walk. As she walked up the long driveway, she saw a light pup on inside the quiet home and the front door was opened, Edward stepping out onto the porch to meet her. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she greeted, "Edward."

"Good evening, Victoria," Edward greeted in return. His nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of her and said, "You smell like those wolves."

"I'm actually fucking one currently." At the other vampire's disgusted face, she said, "It's only to get information about the wolves and work things according to my plans. However, those dogs have figured out a part of my plan and now I need to rethink it. And I could definitely—unfortunately—use your help."

Edward stared at Victoria, trying to read her mind but was being purposely blocked out. Giving up on trying he weighed what she said in his head for a moment before saying, "Just so we're clear, I'm only helping you to get Bella back and get rid of Black."

Victoria rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, yes, I know. And you said that she was his only weakness. Let's discuss our plans to see how we can use it to our advantage to both get what we want. Although, we both have different ideas in getting what we want."

"Indeed. Come inside and let's discuss out next moves."

The redhead smirked and nodded her head before stepping up the porch and inside the Cullen home, Edward stepping aside as she did. He then followed her inside and closed the door behind him, intrigued to hear what she had to say.

* * *

Seth stared in disbelief as he watched Edward invite Victoria inside his home and the two of them disappear inside, standing downwind from it. He couldn't believe what he had just heard the redhead say. Paul was sleeping with her and passing along information about them and what they're doing! He couldn't believe Paul would betray them like that. It hurt him to know that one of his Pack brothers would side with the enemy and put them all in danger. He felt large wolf eyes well up in tears before closing them. Turning tail, he quickly ran through the woods back to La Push, dreading telling Jacob the unfortunate news. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew one thing was for certain: Jacob was going to kill Paul with no mercy, and he wouldn't have any regrets over it.

* * *

Bella gasped as she woke up suddenly, panting as she sought to catch her breath. She placed a hand over her wildly beating heart to calm it, as well as take in some deep breaths. Taking her free hand, she ran her hand through her hair before running it down her face. As she calmed down, she thought about the dream she had just had. It was so surreal, almost like it had been happening, and it also scared her as well.

Turning her head she saw Jacob lying next to her, sleeping and snoring softly. He looked so peaceful and she knew he hadn't been sleeping much. She didn't want to wake him, but she really needed to talk to him about what she had jus dreamt. Even if it was nothing, she needed to talk to him about it. Placing her hands on his strong arm, Bella began to shake him while saying, "Jake, Jake wake up. Wake up, I need to tell you something."

Jacob groaned at being disturbed from his sleep before opening his eyes. He turned his head to look at the brunette and asked softly, "What is it, Bella?"

"I had a dream."

"…Okay? I was having a dream to."

"I know, but it's important. It may just be nothing, but I swear it was more like…like a premonition. And it…it scares me."

Hearing the concern in his love's voice, Jacob woke up fully and sat up in bed, facing Bella completely. Taking her hand in his and rubbing it soothingly with his thumb, he said, "Alright, tell me about your dream."

Bella looked into Jacob's eyes, she took a deep breath and began to speak saying, "I don't know if I'm crazy, but…in my dream, I dreamt that we faced off against Victoria."

"Her and her army?"

"No, there was no army. It was just her and…and Edward. And…and Paul."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock before his brows furrowed. Looking into those eyes he absolutely loved, Jacob asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding she answered, "Yes, I'm very sure it was Paul. He had teamed up with Victoria and he…he was specifically going after me, trying to get me to Victoria for her to kill me."

"And what about the other leech?"

"Edward was going after you, trying to kill you. He…he…" Tears filled Bella's eyes and slid down her face. "He hurt you. He hurt you so bad and…and I tried to save you. I really did, but Paul got me and…and he gave me to Victoria and…and that's when I woke up." She broke down into quiet sobs, her dream—or rather nightmare—having obviously shaken her terribly.

Pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, Jacob rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head before saying, "It's alright, Bells. It's okay; it was just a nightmare."

"But Jake, it was so real! And I'm afraid it could really happen!"

"It's not going to. And nothing is going to take me away from you. Not Victoria, definitely not Edward, nothing. I'm always going to be here for you, Bella. You and our baby."

He dropped a hand down to rest on Bella's stomach, feeling the slight bump she was already sporting under his hand. He smiled and said softly, "We're both going to come out of this alive and we're going to raise our son or daughter together. And when the time is right, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Gasping softly, Bella looked up her at boyfriend with wide eyes. "Jake."

"I definitely want a future with you, Bella. You and me married, living in our own house, and our kid running around. The perfect happily ever after."

Bella smiled at Jacob and leant her head against his neck, placing her hand overtop of the one against her stomach. "I want that, too."

The two of them sat in silence, thinking of their future together. It was nice to think about and a definite hope for what was to come their way in the future, a good hope. Looking up at Jacob once again, Bella whispered, "I love you so much."

Jacob smiled and claimed her lips in a sweet, loving kiss before whispering back, "I love you too, honey."

Hugging her close once again, Jacob said, "And about Paul in your dream, I wouldn't worry about it. He may be a complete asshole, but he wouldn't team up with Victoria."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, he wouldn't betray his Pack and tribe just because his ego took a major burn when you kicked his ass."

"But he hates me and doesn't want me around."

"Then he'll just have to deal with it. You're the Alpha Female, my mate and girlfriend, the mother of my child, and you're here to stay no matter what."

Bella smiled and snuggled into Jacob, ready to settle back down and go back to sleep. However, she could hear someone calling Jacob's name, and it was getting louder while sounding rather frantic. As she listened more, she sat up a bit and asked, "Is that Seth?"

Jacob frowned and nodded before getting up off the bed and left his bedroom, Bella hot on his heels. They reached the front door and Jacob opened it, revealing Seth panting on the porch, and he was naked. Bella blushed brightly and turned her head while Jacob asked, "Seth, you couldn't have put your shorts on?"

Seth panted and took a deep breath before saying, "I had to hurry. I needed to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"It's Paul. He's…Jake, he's having sex with and working with Victoria. He's working with her and passing off information to her about us." Seth's face turned to one of complete and utter devastation. "He's betrayed us."

Bella gasped in shock and horror at what Seth had told them. It was just like her dream. Paul really had teamed up with Victoria. Jacob on the other hand, his entire frame went rigid and his jaw tightened considereably. His body began to tremble in rage, though he kept it in check with Bella being right beside him. Looking Seth in his eyes he asked lowly, "Are you sure? Are you sure it's Paul?"

Seth, eyes shining with honesty, nodded and confirmed, "Yes. I even heard the redhead say his name when she spoke with Edward."

"Edward?" Bella gasped out. "She's working with Edward, too?"

All Seth did was nod. Jacob and Bella looked at each other, one of them enraged while the other was overwhelmed. This was not the news they were expecting to hear, and it made them both feel physically sick. Paul had betrayed them, and they didn't know what to do. Well, Bella didn't know. Jacob however, he knew exactly what he would do when he saw Paul again, and he couldn't wait to put his hands on him.


	28. Chapter 27

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 27

Bella sat curled up on the couch in the Black home, a cup of warm chamomile tea settled between her hands. Jacob had made her a mug to help settle her nerves, especially after the horrible news Seth had delivered to them just hours ago. After Seth had given them the news that Paul was betraying them and teaming up with Victoria, as well as Edward, Bella had ultimately lost consciousness and fainted from being so overwhelmed by the announcement. She had woken up on the couch about two hours later and after being calmed down once again by Jacob on account of going into near hysterics at remembering why she had fainted, Jacob had made her the tea that she was slowly drinking before leaving to inform the rest of the Pack about what Seth had seen.

However, the tea didn't do much to calm her. It wasn't just the horrible news that Seth had delivered, but rather that she seemed to already know it because of her dream. She had had a complete premonition and Seth only confirmed it. Victoria, Edward, and Paul were all working together and it would only lead to disaster. She couldn't believe Paul would betray his Pack brothers this way, and all because his ego took a hit because of her. Or rather, maybe he had because he was sick of her being around and causing them trouble. And if that wasn't devastating enough to hear, what really hurt was knowing that _Edward_ was siding with Victoria.

No, she did not love Edward anymore, nor did she want to get back with him; in fact, she outright hated him. She loved Jacob and her heart belonged to him always. But for Edward to team up with Victoria, knowing good and well she was out to get her, was unbelievable to her. He claimed to love her, but he would do something like this to hurt her? It didn't make sense to her, but maybe it did in his own sick, twisted mind. Perhaps he believed teaming up with the vengeful redhead was a step closer to getting rid of Jacob and getting her back. Just thinking of Edward using Victoria to kill Jacob was enough to make her feel physically ill.

Warm hands settled on her shoulders and Bella jumped in surprise, looking up at the love of her life. Giving him a small smile, she whispered, "You're back."

Jacob nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving to sit next to her on his couch. Once he was settled he gently coaxed Bella into his lap, making sure she didn't spill her tea. When she was in his lap and leaning against him he asked softly, "How are you holding up, honey?"

"I'm still in disbelief, I guess. About Paul…and Edward…"

"It's hard to believe he would do this to you, isn't it?"

Bella nodded slowly. It was hard for her to believe and she couldn't believe that he would willingly hurt her like this. But she did recall telling him that if he messed with Jacob, he messed with her. She even recalled telling him that he messed with her for the last time when he decided to throw her promise to the Volturi in her face while revealing it to him. That had been her final warning to him to leave her and Jacob alone, but it was obvious Edward wasn't taking any hints. Or rather, he was blatantly ignoring them in favor of fulfilling his personal wishes. Just thinking of him and his stupid, smug, arrogant, stone-cold face made Bella begin to shake in anger, her grip on the mug tightening until it shattered in her hand.

Jacob quickly grabbed Bella's hand and saw that she had a few cuts from the shattered ceramic before licking the few cuts she had. Old Quil had told him that though the Alpha Female can heal quickly on her own like the Pack, though a little slower, her mate—the Alpha—could heal minor cuts and scrapes by licking them, just like a dog licking their wounds to make them heal faster. Bella frowned in confusion at her boyfriend before looking at her hand and watching in amazement at how her cuts had instantly healed with no marks left behind. Smiling up at Jacob she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Jacob replied. Ignoring the broken mug and the wetness from the tea on them, Jacob held Bella closer and said, "You shouldn't stress yourself out over this, it's not good for the baby."

"I'm not stressed out anymore, Jake. I'm pissed as hell. I fucking told Edward not to mess with us anymore and he didn't heed my warning. I'm fucking furious and I swear to God I'm going to kill him myself."

"You and me both, Bells. And I'm going to kill Paul. No more chances for his bullshit. He's crossed one too many lines, he's broken our trust, betrayed the Pack and our lands, and I won't stand for it anymore. He's dying the next time I see him."

Bella gasped at how serious Jacob sounded. Looking up at him she said, "You don't mean that."

"I do," Jacob replied easily. "He's committed treason, Bella. Treason against you, me, the Pack, the tribe, our home—fucking treason. And the punishment for it is banishment or death, and I'm choosing death."

"No Jake! You're not a killer! Don't let Paul's bad decisions make you one!"

Jacob looked at his mate in confusion and stood up, moving her onto the couch while the ceramic pieces of the broken mug fell to the floor. "Why are you defending him, Bella? What he's done and is doing is not okay, so why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, and I'm not trying to justify them either. There's no reason for what he's doing. But I don't want you to kill him. Like it or not, he was your brother in arms."

"Yeah, was. But not anymore. I've already weighed in on the this with the rest of the Pack, and the majority vote is that he dies."

Bella blinked in surprise and stood up as well. "Majority vote? You all took a vote and didn't think I had a say in it?"

"Bella, you were stressed out enough as it was from just _hearing_ it. Especially after telling me you dreamed about it. Besides, what's done is done. We took a vote and of the seven of us, three voted for banishment while the rest of us voted for death. Majority rules; Paul's a dead man."

"You should have let me have a say in his fate, Jake!"

"It's done, Bella! I'm done talking about it!"

"And I'm not! Who voted for banishment and who voted to kill him? Tell me!"

Jacob sighed before answering, "Seth, Embry, and Leah voted to just banish him from the Quileute lands. Sam, Quil, Jared, and I voted to kill him."

Bella stared in disbelief at Jacob. "Jake…"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know it's not something you want to hear and I know you're against it; you've made that much obvious. But we've let Paul slide too many times to just ignore this. We're done ignoring it, and Paul is going to pay for his actions. And when he's gone, he won't be a bother to us or you anymore."

With that said, Jacob walked out of the house and on to wherever he was going. Bella stared after him, not believing at all what Jacob had told her. Yes, she could understand him being furious with Paul, even wanting to take his anger out on him about it. But to kill him for it? She couldn't believe Jacob would even consider something so cruel. She didn't like Paul either, but she couldn't let Jacob do that to him. She need to talk to somebody, someone who would see reason. Someone who could at least be neutral about it, even if they were hurt by it as well.

Bella considered Billy or even Old Quil but knowing them they would just abide by the laws of their lands and the Alpha's word. So who could she talk to about this? Thinking hard for a moment, Bella almost laughed as the answer came to her, wondering why it hadn't occurred to her before.

"Charlie!" Bella exclaimed, quickly moving to go to Jacob's room and put her clothes and shoes on. Once they were on, she ran out of the Black house and through the woods, making her way to her own home. It was times like this that she was glad she had Alpha Female capabilities. She soon made it to her home five minutes later and was glad to see lights on still in her home, letting her know Charlie was still awake. Not wasting any time, Bella hurried to her front door and entered it, calling out, "Dad!"

Charlie looked up from the police reports he was looking over in the kitchen, a look surprise on his face. He did become concerned though seeing the somewhat frantic expression on his daughter's face. Standing to face her he asked, "What is it, kiddo? What's wrong?"

Bella panted a little before saying, "I need to talk to you. It's important and I need a neutral opinion."

"Okay…about what?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment before looking into her father's eyes. "It's about Paul Lahote and Jake. Paul has done some horrible things, so bad that Jake is making—at least I think—a horrible decision in handling it. And I need your advice on what to do about it."

* * *

Edward ran with Victoria through the woods, out towards where she was currently keeping her now thrown out plan: her newborn army. Though he was intrigued and disturbed by her work and what she had planned to do, he also could understand why she now had to abandon the army. Paul Lahote, being the absolute tool that he is, had come back from a meeting with the Pack and told Victoria that they new about the army, the army she was going to use to distract the wolves and get to Bella with. It was supposed to be her surprise attack, but Paul had ruined that for her. Now she had to change plans and the newborn vampires were not it anymore. She had been going to just let them go and free roam, let them to whatever it was that they wanted, but Edward had talked her into just destroying them, telling her that they had no other purpose. Thus, that was why they were currently on their way to deal with the problem.

It wasn't long before they reached where all of the vampires were, Edward's now black eyes looking over the chaos the newborns were making amongst themselves. Rolling his eyes and letting out an unneeded, exasperated sigh, the copper haired vampire turned towards Victoria and said, "Let's get this over with."

Victoria nodded and said, "Touch them all but Riley. I believe I can still use him in some way."

Pinpointing Riley through all the chaos—via mind reading, of course—Edward nodded and ran into the fray, grabbing a newborn vampire and quickly tearing his head off. Many of the newborns were shocked by this, even more so when their creator began to help Edward destroy their kind. Victoria stopped briefly to tell Riley to help them before she, Riley, and Edward had killed all of the newborn vampires, even catching a few that tried to get away and hadn't attempted to attack them. Once their decapitated bodies and heads were in a pile, Edward took out a box of matches from his pocket and took a match from the box. He struck the match and dropped it into the pile of bodies, watching disinterestedly as the newborns all began to catch on fire from the single flame, purple smoke beginning to billow up from them. Before long, the pile of bodies were engulfed in flames and soon reduced to ashes, the purple smoke drifting into the sky until there was nothing left.

Looking at Edward in confusion, Riley asked Victoria, "What's the stupid human lover doing here?"

Victoria chuckled at Edward's glare before answering, "Edward here is going to aid us in taking care of Bella Swan."

"But isn't he her mate? Why would he be helping us rather than protecting her?"

"Because Bella has gotten it in her head that we are no longer mates, and thus has run into the arms of our mortal enemies," Edward answered. "Those wolves, particularly Jacob Black, have brainwashed her, placed a Quileute curse on her, and I intend to get her back."

Riley looked at Victoria even more confused, thinking what Cullen had said was completely ridiculous, especially about the Quileute curse. And it made more sense to him that Swan had simply just left him because she wanted to, not because of a curse or brainwashing. But that was neither here nor there. What he wanted to know was how this alliance was going to work, considering he and Victoria were planning on killing Swan while Cullen planned on taking her back—obviously alive.

Edward, having heard Riley's thoughts, waved a hand and said, "We'll hash out the details later. Right now, we both have a singular goal leading up to Bella."

"And that would be?" Riley asked.

Victoria looked at her companion and replied, "Dealing with the wolves. And lucky for us, we have one on our side, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Riley smirked and nodded, following Victoria and Edward as they took off back towards the Cullen mansion.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of woods stood a young vampire with long dark hair. Her red eyes had silently watched the three vampires that had heartlessly destroyed the other newborn vampires before casually talking and leaving. Luckily for her she had been able to get away from being slaughtered, and thus had heard what had been said. She had never wanted to have this existence, and also did not agree with what her creator was planning on doing. She did not know Bella Swan, but she did figure she wasn't as bad as Victoria had made her out to be. In fact, she seemed the most innocent in this entire situation planned at her expense. She had to do something, but what could she do? She couldn't approach the wolves, not while knowing they would kill her on sight. But maybe…maybe she could approach Bella herself. With that thought in mind, she took off into the woods to Forks, intent on finding the Swan residence and speaking with Bella.

* * *

Bella sat down at the kitchen table with her father and took a moment to get her bearings and thoughts together. After a while she looked up to see Charlie looking intently at her. Closing her eyes briefly she said, "Alright, when I tell you this, I need you to not freak out. I need you to be as neutral as possible, please."

"Sure kiddo, whatever you need. Besides, if you're asking me for help and can't talk more with Jacob about it, it must be serious," Charlie replied. "What has Paul done?"

"Well, he's…he's betrayed us. The Pack, I mean."

"Betrayed you, how?"

Taking a deep breath Bella answered, "He's teamed up with Victoria and is passing information about the Pack to her. He's working with her and I believe helping her plan to…well…"

Charlie looked at how troubled his daughter was and supplied, "Take out the Pack?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked into matching ones and she said, "To kill me."

Before Charlie could react to Bella's statement, a knock on the door was heard. Frowning a bit at the sound, Charlie said, "I'm not expecting anyone."

Bella frowned as well and stood up to go and answer the door. She stopped briefly at the scent that reached her nose. Though it was faint, she could tell what the scent was: that of a vampire. Cautiously approaching the front door, Bella grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door a crack to peer outside. There standing on the porch was a vampire—her pale skin and red eyes making that evident—but not one she recognized. This vampire was female, on the short side, and had long dark hair. She was standing rather timidly, even pulling on the sleeves of her sweatshirt rather nervously. Opening the door a bit wider Bella asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" the vampire asked.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Bree Tanner, and Victoria created me. She's making plans for you with your old beau, plans that aren't good, and I want to help you and those wolves beat her."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter being rather late. At least I think it's late being put up. But I hope that you all enjoy and like this chapter all the same. And thank you to those that continue to read and review my chapter updates. Thanks so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	29. Chapter 28

The Alpha Female

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

The Alpha Female

Chapter 28

Bella stared both warily and incredulously at Bree following her statement. This newborn vampire wanted to help her and Jacob get an upper hand on Victoria? She wanted to help get one over on her? Blinking Bella asked suspiciously, "How do I know you're not working for Victoria and trying to fool me right now?"

Bree fidgeted for a moment before saying, "I don't like this life. There is nothing appealing about it and my choice on whether I wanted it or not was taken from me. Riley, Victoria's partner, coaxed me in by asking me out on a date and when I thought we were going to kiss, he knocked me out instead. When I woke up later, Victoria was standing over me and she bit me. And in doing so, cursed me with this dreadful existence. I'm not me anymore; I'm scared of me, of what I am. The Bree Tanner I know me to be died the night Victoria bit me. Now I'm just a bloodthirsty shell of myself simply existing. I have no purpose anymore, but I'd like to think that I can have one by helping in your endeavors to stop Victoria."

It was quiet for a moment before Bella finally spoke. With a nod she asked, "Would you like to come inside? Or would it be better for you out here to avoid my dad?"

"Out here, if that's alright. I don't want the temptation."

Nodding in understanding, Bella called back inside the house that she would be outside and shut the door behind her as she stepped out on the porch. Standing in front of Bree completely now she said, "I'd like to hear any information that you have, if you have any. It would be good to relay it to Jacob. But we're also dealing with the betrayal of one of our Pack members as well."

The vampire nodded and said, "The one Victoria is using for information, yes I know of him. Is…is he in a lot of trouble?"

"Unfortunately, and Jacob isn't going to show him any mercy about it. I'm trying to find a way to spare Paul's life if possible. Jacob is very adamant about ending his life about what he's done."

"Unless Victoria kills him first. I'm sure that once she's gotten everything she needs from him, she'll kill him before your Jacob has a chance to."

That wasn't something Bella had thought about, but now that Bree had said it she wouldn't put it past the vengeful redhead. Victoria would use Paul for all he was and then get rid of him when his use was up. She felt like she should let Jacob know about it, but knowing how her boyfriend felt about Paul currently, he probably would find Victoria killing Paul a blessing to the Pack. She still needed to see what Charlie thought from a neutral standpoint, but she'd have to ask him about it later if possible. For the time being, she wanted to get as much information from Bree as possible about Victoria and her plans.

Looking at Bree Bella said, "Let's talk more tomorrow, okay? You can come back here or I can meet you somewhere, if you're comfortable being in public, that is."

"I…I can try. I mean…" It was obvious Bree didn't particularly like the idea of being in public while trying to gain control of her bloodlust.

Not wanting the idea to overwhelm the young vampire, Bella calmed her down before saying, "Just come back here tomorrow then, and we'll talk in the woods behind my house."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be going now, I have to make sure Riley and Victoria don't realize I'm still alive."

Confused by her statement, Bella asked her what she meant. Bree blinked for a moment before saying, "Victoria showed up with that Cullen vampire and they suddenly started to kill all of the newborns Victoria had created; even Riley got in on it. I was fortunate enough to get away before they realized I was missing. I'm not sure why when she had put so much effort into making all of us, but she destroyed all of us, all of them but me."

Bree then bid Bella 'goodbye' and took off into the night, leaving the brunette to stand on her porch in shock. Victoria had destroyed her newborn army? But why would she do that? She thought she was going to use them to attack the Pack and get to her. Unless…

 _Unless she found out that we knew about it and is now changing her plans,_ Bella thought. _And the only way she would know about it is if Paul had told her._

Realizing this, Bella rushed back inside and to the kitchen where Charlie was still sitting. She ran to the phone and picked it up, dialing the Black's home number and listening to it ring. She hoped someone picked up, because she really needed to tell Jacob this new bit of information. The phone rang and rang in her ear, Bella believing that it wouldn't be answered. When the phone stopped ringing and she instead heard Billy's voice on the voicemail, she hung up and turned back to her father.

"I know I just got here, but I need to go back to the Reservation," she told him.

Charlie frowned for a moment before asking, "Do you want me to take you?"

"You don't have to, I ran here after all."

"I know, but I'd feel better if you let me drive you. Especially with everything going on and you being in the middle of it and an obvious target. Also, you're pregnant and I don't want anything happening to you or my unborn grandchild."

Bella felt her heart warm in her chest hearing Charlie's concern. She knew her dad knew she was capable of protecting herself now, but he still wanted to protect and look out for her as best as he could, and it made her love and appreciate her father all the more. Smiling Bella accepted and it wasn't long before they were out of the house and in the police cruiser on their way to La Push.

* * *

Embry watched Jacob pace back and forth to dispel his anger over his argument with Bella. Jacob hadn't been too pleased that Bella was against the decision for Paul to die for committing treason, but he couldn't blame Bella for her opposing opinion. He too wasn't for Paul's death, but he also wasn't stupid enough to believe that Paul would show remorse for what he had done. Paul had always been the wild card in the Pack and he was very unpredictable. And this time, his unpredictability was leading the Pack to slaughter in his attempts to get rid of the Alpha Female.

Sick of watching his friend pace, Embry spoke up saying, "Jake, calm down. You can't be upset with Bella about this."

Jacob stopped pacing and sighed before saying, "I'm not upset with her about her opposition to what we've voted upon concerning Paul. I'm upset with myself that I lost my temper with her briefly. I know Bella is against it and I know I should be too, but I also have to think about the well-being of not only the Pack, but the tribe as well as Bella and our baby. I know it would be simpler to just banish the prick, but I can't take the chance that he'll come back to finish what he started and actually kill Bella. I'm not willing to take that chance."

Nodding in understanding Embry said, "Well, at least we can plan accordingly to knowing of this redhead's newborn army. I'm just sad about the fact that Paul doesn't even realize he's being used."

"He's even more of an idiot if he hasn't realized it yet. All she's doing is stringing him along to pull information out of him about us. But so long as he sticks by her and doesn't know of our plans, then that gives us a bit of an advantage over their plans."

"And what about Cullen helping Victoria? You know he's only doing so to get Bella back."

"His frozen ass is mine to kill. Both him and Paul will die by my hands."

A dark look came over Jacob's face as he said this and something in his brown eyes shifted, making Embry look at him warily. He felt as if his Alpha was planning something or going to, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. That, and it was obvious that Jacob probably wasn't going to take Bella's feelings into account. Bella, her being the Alpha Female, was his partner in every aspect and according to Old Quil, was also supposed to be his voice of reason if he ever began to stray from reason. He only hoped Bella would be able to be that voice for Jacob before it was too late.

A black wolf walked up to them from the darkness of the woods and Jacob greeted, "Sam."

Sam phased from his wolf form back to human and put on his cutoff shorts before saying, "I saw Charlie's cruiser headed into La Push while I was patrolling. Bella was in it with him."

Surprised to hear that Jacob said, "I wasn't aware that Bella had left."

Embry rolled his eyes before saying, "You guys had fought before you left. She probably did so to cool her head as well."

"Maybe, but she had an anxious look on her face when I glimpsed her," Sam said in reply.

Hearing that his mate was anxious about something, Jacob took off running through the woods back towards his home, knowing that was where Bella and Charlie were heading. It wasn't long before he emerged from the trees at his house, Charlie's cruiser pulling up in front of it about the same time. As Bella got out of the cruiser, he ran up to her and wrapped her up in a hug before asking, "What's the matter, honey?"

Not really surprised at Jacob's sudden appearance, Bella hugged him in return and said, "I thought you were upset with me."

"I can never be mad with you for long, Bells. Sam saw you guys coming and said you looked anxious. What's the matter?" He suddenly got a whiff of his beloved and frowned smelling the scent of an unknown vampire on her. "And why do you smell like a leech? Did you encounter one?"

Charlie, having gotten out of the cruiser and was listening, stepped up to them and said, "We had gotten an unexpected visitor and she gave Bella some information that she believes that you could do with."

Just then Billy opened the door to his home and said, "Alright, come inside you all. Let's discuss this in here."

Jacob, Bella, and Charlie all walked inside the little red house, joining Billy inside and they all moved to the kitchen to sit at the table. Once they were all settled Billy asked, "What is going on?"

Bella swallowed before saying, "Well, Paul has betrayed us and is working with Victoria. Jacob took a vote with the Pack and they voted for his death."

Billy looked at his son before saying, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Sam and Leah stopped by while you both were gone to fill me in."

"It's not up for discussion, dad," Jacob said stubbornly.

"That's fine, it's your choice as Alpha. But what else has happened?"

"A vampire named Bree Tanner suddenly showed up on our doorstep to tell me that she wanted to help aid us in our fight with Victoria," Bella answered. "Victoria created her and she hates her existence now. But that's not all that she wanted. She also told me that Victoria and Edward have completely destroyed the entire newborn army."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock before saying, "What?"

Nodding Bella said, "Yes, and he was able to get away before they realized she had done so. But in telling me this, it made me think that Victoria had taken that action because she found out we knew about her army."

Charlie nodded and said exactly what Billy and Jacob were thinking. "Paul told her that you all knew."

"Damn it!" Jacob shouted in rage, slamming his fist against the table.

"Son, calm down," Billy said.

"Calm down? Paul is ruining everything for us! Knowing about the army gave us some leeway to be a step ahead, and now he's ruined it!"

Billy have his son a stern look. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you, Jacob. Think rationally about this. The redhead knows about your knowledge of the vampire army and took action to make sure to be a step ahead of you. By this point, it seems to me that she will stop at nothing to make sure she is ahead of you."

Bella nodded and said, "I agree, which is why I want to suggest something I was thinking about while on our way here."

Jacob looked at his girlfriend and asked, "And what's that, Bells?"

Taking a deep breath Bella said, "Along with the help of Bree—if you choose to believe and trust her—we stop waiting for Victoria and Edward to make the next move. I think we should take this fight to them rather than wait for them to bring it to us. I'm sick of sitting around and waiting while they continue to mess with my life, mess with _our_ lives."

A tense silence followed the brunette's words as the three men at the table stared at her. She had spoken with fierce determination and her chocolate brown eyes shone with a fire that they didn't think they had ever seen before. Jacob immediately had reservations about what his mate had said, but he also found he agreed with her. So much was happening and had happened already, and they were just waiting around trying to think of something to do to counteract the redhead's plans. Perhaps it was time they stop waiting and just take her head on. Her, as well as Cullen and Paul.

Taking Bella's hand Jacob asked, "Are you sure, honey? Do you really think it is best if we do that rather than plan things out?"

Squeezing Jacob's hand Bella said, "Jake, we can't continue to keep trying to keep up with Victoria and her ever changing plans. Just us knowing about her army has thrown an wrench in her original plans and it's probably pissed her off. We need to strike while we can."

Billy tilted his head and said, "It might not be a bad idea."

"I still don't want you to get hurt, kiddo," Charlie said in concern.

"I'll be alright, but I have to do this, dad. I can't keep sitting around like I'm afraid. I can do something, I can help now. And I'm going to, no matter what. Victoria is _not_ going to terrorize us anymore."

"And what of Cullen? What will you do about him?"

Jacob gripped Bella's hand tightly saying, "I'll take care of him."

Bella looked at Jacob and said, "No, you won't."

"What?"

"You won't take care of him Jacob, because _I'm_ going to."

Bella's mind was made up completely about that. If anyone was going to get rid of Edward Cullen, it was going to be her. He was a chapter of her life that was trying to overstay its welcome, as unwanted as it was. She had welcomed that chapter into her life, and she needed to be the one to end it at all costs.


End file.
